The Fate of Mordecai
by XavierThunderwheels
Summary: A Teenage boy name Alan as finish living on Planet Earth, now God give another choice to live his life to another world whatever he decide and what Alan always want it, is to live on Ponyville with his dream character a Dragon name "Mordecai Krusher" and now his fate start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: My very own first time I write my own story, please I hope you like it, I hope don't guys hate it. Thank you. (Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 1: Welcome to your new life

It's was peace and quite place, I was laying down on the floor, sleeping, I open slowly my eyes and my visions were blurry a little, I look around, colourful, peaceful, winds were so soft around my skin, when I touch my head gentle, I realise something...

Mordecai: "Huh?" ***He look hes hands, big and skin grey.* **"GAH!, what I am...wait..."

He stand up and realise he was a dragon like he always want it to be, a "Teenage Dragon" with "Grey skin", "Hair style was Spiky and color red" (like the same Spike hair style) Hes "eyes were Ruby", he was wearing a "Black T-Shirt" and "Black Pants" no shoes or gloves just simple as that, and he open hes "Demonic Wings" same color of hes skin, he got the teen muscle too.

Mordecai: "I...wow...I look pretty cool...now where did I land?" ***He look around and see Ponyville* **"Oh cool, God really send me to Ponyville! but the problem is...I'm new and I am a dragon..."

He was worried quick, he would know all around Ponyville would be very afraid of hes appearance, the only dragon he know where he live it's Spike, he try to relax and he start walking to Ponyville, on Ponyville, Stallions and Mares were surprise and afraid of the dragon as they step back and hide on few objects, "Barrels,Walls, even the Bushes", Mordecai was not paying really attention to the ponys, he already know how they feels.

Mordecai: ***Sigh* *He whispering himself* **"Man it's sucks when people and by people I mean ponys don't know you for the first time...this feel when I first arrive on the high school...it's sucks" *He got a idea on hes mind* "Wait a min, why i'm doing here, I know somepony who can help me, but I need directions to how to get to her house..." ***He look a distracted Stallions selling Bananas* **"Excuse me, Sir."

Stallion: "Um?"** *He look at the dragon* **"Gah!" I, I Please don't..."

Mordecai: "Wow there, relax, sorry if I scare ya...but I need a help."

Stallion: "W-What it's it?"

Mordecai: "Do you know where **Fluttershy **lives?"

The stallions nodded as he give the directions to the dragon. Mordecai was really happy to know where to go.

Mordecai: "Thank you stallion, I own you one."

He leave the stallion alone and the stallion sit down on the floor shocking for hes very first time he speak and close to a dragon.

**Minutes Later, Outside on Fluttershy House**

Mordecai: ***He look the house* **"This is it, the house, Fluttershy..." ***He feel shyly for a brief moment* **"Oh great, now you are the Fluttershy...ok stop Mordi, this is matter "Life or Dead" you must try to get help and Fluttershy it's the one whos very Kindness around of Ponyville... ***He step on the door* **Alright, here comes nothing"

***Knock Knock***

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 2: Meeting Fluttershy

Mordecai: ***Knock Knock* **"...Um"** *Knock Knock* **"Uh...Silent..."

***The door slowly open***

Mordecai: "Well this kinda cre-"

?: ***He jumps on his head attacking*  
**  
Mordecai: "Ow Ow Ow! Hey stop it you! Ow!" ***He grab him quick on his ear realise it was Angel, a bunny it's was Fluttershy pet* **"Angel? Why you attack me?

Angel: ***Angel try to attack him with his bare pawns fists but missed everytime but stop as the dragon say his name confusing how he know him*  
****  
**?: "Please! Don't hurt him!"

Mordecai: ***He look at her and its was Fluttershy, I put Angel down soft and care on the ground as Angel still looking at me curious still wondering how he know hes name* **"Oh i'm very sorry...I didn't want to hurt him or anything"

Fluttershy: "Oh..." ***She stare at me then Angel as Angel paw gentle his dragon feet* **"I'm a...sorry if he hurt you...he was just trying to...defending me"

Mordecai: "It ok" ***He smile* **"I know how pets try to defend they masters, you must be...Fluttershy right?"** *He got his shyly for brief moment*  
**  
Fluttershy: "I..yes...yes I am...and you are?" ***she stare at him***

_He think quick realise his name, he didn't want to tell his real name yet but then he come out of a idea._

Mordecai: "I'm...**Mordecai Krusher**, i'm not from...here...and...i'm all...alone..heh"

Fluttershy: "Oh my...I'm very sorry, did you move out from another place?"

Mordecai: "N-No it's...complicated...you would never believe me..."

Fluttershy: "Oh? but...I'll let you if you...want" ***she smile gentle***

_Mordecai think for a seconds, but as he look at Fluttershy, she could understand everything, she seen interesting in story, so he give his shot._

Mordecai: "Alright, ***he smile* **If you don't mind, I could um..." ***He got shyly again*  
**  
Fluttershy: ***She smile as she nod* **"Of couse you can come in, have a sit"

_He enter her house, he was impressive as he looking around the house: "Animals were playing around", birds and butterflys flying around" It was so beautiful, he could not even try to find a tip of a word to describe it.  
_  
Mordecai: "Wow...I love it your house Fluttershy"

Fluttershy: ***She blush gentle*** "Oh well it's just...I love around the forest"

Mordecai: "I see that a lot." ***He sit down one of the chairs*  
**  
Fluttershy: "Do you want something to drink?"

Mordecai: "Oh um...a glass of water?"

_Fluttershy nods as she fly to her kitchen, Mordecai was holding his hand, trying to keep himself calm, he slowly breathe and let it out slowly, Angel was sitting on his lap as Mordecai look and smile petting Angel head gentle as Angel enjoy his fingers, second later Fluttershy arrive and giving to him the glass of water._

Fluttershy: "Here you go Mordecai" ***She smile and she give to me***

Mordecai: "Thank you Fluttershy" ***He smile holding his cup of water and drink* **

_Fluttershy was looking at him and wondering how he got here, next thing Mordecai speak.  
_  
Mordecai: "Well...um...***sigh*** I'll tell you how do I get here in the first place...want to hear?"

Fluttershy: ***She nods***

Mordecai: "Well...don't freak out or anything but...here its goes..."

**To be Concluded...**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 3: Human myths are real.

**Back on Planet Earth on Puerto Rico, Dec./20/2012, 11:40pm**

_(I was with my parents, we were waiting the time to reach at 12:00 am to see if it true about "The End of the World", they were having fun, laughing, talking, I was so bored like a snail trying do a marathon but all I get its a slow time, beside I was not scare and not believing about The End of the World, all I do is wait until reach at 12:00 am, so I could finally get some rest.)_

Alan Mother: "Oh Alan! come here quick"

_(Yeah that my real name...Alan Xavier, I do like my name, sound cute and nice.)_

Alan: "Uh...coming!" ***He stand up from a chair as He go to her* **"Mom, come on...it's not real, God would never do that to us."

Alan Mother: "Oh I know that you silly, but it's 11:50pm and we all going to do a count down."

Alan Father: "Yeah son just cheer up, once it's reach at 12am, I'll let you sleep whatever you want."****

Alan: ***sigh*** "Well sound like a deal then."

_(We wait minutes until it's was 11:59am just 20 seconds left on the clock)_

Mother and Father: "19!, 18!, 17!, 16!, 15!"

_(God, I was really getting annoying the count down but I relaxing, thinking about my past)_

Mother and Father: "14!, 13!, 12!, 11!, 10!,"

_(I close my eyes gentle as they count down still, my past was awful, bullys, no friends, no trust)_

Mother and Father: "9!, 8!, 7!, 6!, 5!"

_(I drop a tear, but when this end this silly count down, I'm going to do something new...)_

Mother and Father: "4!, 3!, 2!, 1!..."

_(Dead silent...I could not hear nothing..."what just happend?" I say...but when I open my eyes...I was on the clouds...flying)_

Alan: "Oh god! what?! I'm flying? I'm am dead?"

?: "Not dead yet my son..."

Alan: "God?"

God: "That right Alan...your not dead yet but the world ended"

Alan: "Oh...so...your going to take me to heaven or hell?"

God: "Actually, I was going to say that if you want...you can live to another world that you always want it to be, but you have to choose wisely."

Alan: "A world that I always want it to be..."

_(I was thinking quite for while, there a lot of places I want it to go but the problem is, I have to choose wisely..."Ranma 1/2 world? no...One Piece world? no...Restart my life? no..." but then my head pop out a idea, the perfect place I could live...what I always want to be...a Dragon that I use to draw it, with my favorite wings, I could use Blue Flames, Ice Power and Thunder Power too...so what did I choose? well..."Ponyville")_

Alan: "I want to go to...Ponyville as I want it to be my dream character from my drawing..."Mordecai Krusher"

God: "Your wish is granted, son, have fun with your new life."

**To be Concluded.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 4: Meeting Twilight Sparkles

Mordecai: "And that how, what really happend and how I get in here."

_Fluttershy was shock but then she jump exited as Mordecai was confused._

Mordecai: "Fluttershy...? you alright?"

Fluttershy: "A human! I thought they were myths on ponyville or around the galaxy but if your saying that you was a human well...maybe **Twilight** can know you more about it...***She blush deep of her exited* **sorry...I get little exited..."

Mordecai: "It's alright Fluttershy ***He smile*** hey how about you show me around on Ponyville, I want to know around the place and maybe we can stop to Twilight, if you don't mind"

Fluttershy: "Oh but of course, she will be shocking when she hear all about you and the human world"

Mordecai: "I bet she will" ***He laugh***

**Minutes later  
**_They were walking around on Ponyville, they talk there life and it's was nice, they giggles, they play, they had fun, everypony around ponyville was little afraid but when they look Fluttershy talking to the Dragon as they having fun, they calm down and continue what they were doing, Fluttershy and Mordecai finally arrive to "Golden Oak Library" were Twilight Sparkles lives, they stand on the door and Mordecai knock the door._

***Knock Knock***

Twilight: "Spike! open the door, we got visitor."

Spike: "Coming!"

_We hear Spike steps running to the door, he open the door._

Spike: "Welcome to- ***He look at Mordecai dragon feet then slowly move his head until he reach Mordecai face*** Gah! a Dragon on ponyville! it's ***He then look at Fluttershy*** Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "Hello spike, it's ok you don't have to be scare of him"

Mordecai: ***He just wave his hand as a hello***

Twilight: "What going on in here? I'm trying to organize few books and- ***She look at Mordecai as she shock, but then she look at Fluttershy*** F-F-Fluttershy...why you bring a Dragon in here..."

Fluttershy: "Oh Twilight, don't be scare, he very kind and a good dragon"

Mordecai: ***He smile as he wave*** "Hey, I'm Mordecai."

Twilight: "Oh well, as long he don't burn nothing then we are fine."

_Mordecai and Fluttershy look together and they nods together and they turn they heads to look at Twilight._

Fluttershy: "Twi..."

Twilight: "Yes? Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "We got a exited story of him...his come from another dimension..."

Twilight and Spike: "Oh?"

**Minutes later  
**_They were sitting down as Mordecai tell everything how he got in here and what happened to his Planet Earth._

Twilight: "I'm very sorry what happend over there..."

_They all look down a little, but Mordecai didn't it.  
_  
Mordecai: "It's ok girls *He smile* I know living here on Ponyville will be pretty awesome for me"

Twilight: "Oh yes it's very nice in here to live but you got a place to stay?"

_Mordecai this time look down as he got worried, he hold his hands together as he move his thumps faster._

Fluttershy: "Don't worry, I'll let you stay on my house"

_He quick look at Fluttershy and he quick give her a nice hug._

Mordecai: "Thank you Fluttershy, I own you a big one"

_Fluttershy blush deep as she feel how warm and soft his skin of dragon was, she give a hug back as she didn't want to break the hug, but the hug break once the door knock._

***Knock Knock Knock***

Twilight: "Who could that be now?" ***She stand up and goes to the door and open***

_When she open the door, there they was, The 4 Mares: "Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack"_

The 4 Mares: "Hey!"

**To be Concluded...**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 5: The 6 Mares and Him

_When the 4 Mares enter to the library, they all look at the Dragon confusing what a tall dragon it's on Twilight Sparkles? but until then Pinkie Pie run as a speed of a bullet to him._

Pinkie: "OH OH OH! I see your friendly dragon, what your name? I'm Pinkie Pie, I hear about rumors around ponyville that there was a tall dragon, could be you? of course silly me!" ***She giggle hyper*  
**  
_Applejack use her rope to tie Pinkie tail and pull it out from her._

Applejack: ***She look at Pinkie*** "Calm down girl, ya ate to much cupcakes today...** *She look at him* **Sorry about that stranger, I'm Applejack."

_Rainbow Dash interrupt Applejack_

Rainbow Dash: "And I'm Rainbow Dash the most faster pegasus around Equestria! ***She then look behind his back and see he got Demonic Wings* **WOW! you got demonic wings?" ***she touch it* **

Mordecai: "Hehe...yeah I do." ***He open his wings***  
_  
They all gaps by his wings._

Rainbow Dash: "There are ULTRA AWESOME!"

_suddenly a magic telekinesis lift Rainbow Dash and put away from him._

Rarity: "Sorry about that darling but I have to say Hi to my new friend. ***She turn her head to Mordecai and wink at him* **Hello there, i'm Rarity ***She look his clothes* **and what in Celestia are you wearing?"

Mordecai: "Uh...a simple Black T-Shirt and a Black Long Cargo Pants?" ***He smile a little***

Rarity: "Well I see that, but I never seen a dragon wearing it...it's that all the clothes you got?"

Mordecai: "Well...yeah I got nothing, I just arrive Ponyville...very long story."

_Twilight walk to her friends._

Twilight: "Girls, this tall dragon right here, his name is Mordecai, good thing you made in time because we got a myth that it's come true!"

R.D,AJ,Pinkie and Rarity: "a Real Myth?" ***They all confusing***

Twilight: ***She smile as she look at him*** "Can you one more time explain your story?"

Mordecai: "Not a problem... but I need a glass of water please."

_Once again, I told the story about Human world and how I come here, there were listen and shock of course._

Mordecai: "And that why." ***He drink his last drop of water***

Rarity: "Well this is very interesting! a friendly human come to ponyville...but human as Dragon but still you look at one."

Mordecai: ***He giggles*** "Oh but it's I want it to be, Human body are kinda fragile sometimes so, I decide to be a Dragon of my dreams."

Rarity: ***She nods*** "Well you were lucky right there darling, but now what you going to do yourself on ponyville?"

Mordecai: "Well just do like other pony else, getting a job for some place, get a house and live."

Rainbow Dash: "And spend time with me flying of course!" ***She fly around him***

Mordecai: "Maybe, yeah I want to learn to fly."

Rarity: "Just hold up one minute Dash, he need a job and i'm going to get him a job at my Carousel Bostique! he can tell me few clothes or dresses of his planet."

Applejack: "Know hold ya hooves lady, I see he got strength on his bare fist and feets to buck some of tough trees around." ***She bite her own lip gentle as he look at Mordecai***

Pinkie Pie: "Oh no no no, he will work with me ***she jump on my head and bounce that Mordecai didn't feel any pain at all, instead he feel soft with pinkie hooves*** he look so delicious, costumers will come to see** *Pinkie voice change to a Superstar voice* **"The Great and Delicious Dragon!" ***She turn back to her normal voice and giggles***

_The 4 Mares start to discuss about Who going get Mordecai a job? but suddenly he spoke._

Mordecai: "Girls girls girls! no need to discuss about me, I got a idea."

_The Mares looks at him as they listen._

Mordecai: "How about... each day I work with you girls? sense you girls want to help me so bad, here I could do... every Monday I'll work with you Applejack, every Tuesday I'll work with you Rarity and Pinkie I'll work with you every Wednesday, sound good?

_Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack they look each other and they agree about his plan but then Rainbow Dash goes to Mordecai face to face._

Rainbow Dash: "And what about me? Um?"

Mordecai: "Well every friday because on every Thursday I'm going help Fluttershy house"

_Fluttershy blush as he tell his plan._

Rainbow Dash: "Alright fine, sound like a deal to me"

_And they all agree with his plan very well, they start to talk about his life, there life and knowing Equestria just for him and then they play few games with him, it's was fun for all of them._

**Later at night on Fluttershy home**

Mordecai: "Phew...man today was a hell of fun over there right Shy?"

Fluttershy: "Yes its does..Oh by the way, you can sleep on my bed and...i'll sleep on the couch..."

Mordecai: "No no, you sleep on your bed and i'll sleep on the couch i'll be fine"

Fluttershy: "Well I'll get you a blanket then."

_She fly away and take a blanket for him, when she come back at him behind, he was already taking his shirt off as Fluttershy feel more shyly but she slowly goes to him with the blanket_

Fluttershy: "T-There you go...Mordecai" ***She blush deep***

Mordecai: ***He took the blanket*** "Thanks Shy, I own you one ***he surprise give her a gentle hug***

_Fluttershy was surprise but she give her hug back to him, Mordecai broke the hug but fluttershy still hugging him, she feels warm and soft around his chest until she open her eyes and broke her hug._

Fluttershy: "S-S-Sorry I..."

Mordecai: "It's alright... ***He smile at her and pet her head soft* **goodnight Shy, see you tomorrow"

Fluttershy: "Goodnight Mordecai..." ***She smile at him as she fly to her bedroom***

**Few minutes later**  
_She was there on her bed, but she could not sleep, it's not was because a nightmare but instead she feel strange on herself, she think about him, topless and his hug, she moans gentle as her hooves touches her skin, continued moaning gentle not letting her a scream, then she wake up, breathing slowly as her head drop a little sweat._

Fluttershy: "Oh...my...I did it..."

_Her blanket was wet over her legs hooves, she stand up embarrassing as she took another blanket and replace it._

Fluttershy:** *She whisper* **"Now shy...please..get some sleep..."

_And she sleep peacefully._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 6: Job Well Done

**Monday  
**_His first job it's to work on "Sweet Apple Acres" with Applejack and her family, he was walking on his direction until he saw a mare trying moving a big table, she could not move it with her own hooves._

Mordecai: "Excuse me you need help?"

?: "Yes I-"

_She look at the dragon and she open wide her eyes, it's was Octavia Melody, I open my eyes wide too, she was beautiful, her long mane, her eyes light purple, her grey coat so wonderful, her pink bow-tie so cute, as I was staring at her she spoke._

Octavia: "Y-You must be the new Dragon whos arrive on Ponyville."

Mordecai: "Y-Yeah...my name is Mordecai Krusher...you can call me Mordecai or anything you might like."

Octavia: "I'll just call you Mordi, if you don't mind... and yes I do need help moving this giant table...my hooves are very tired to carry on and no pony around was available to help me..."

Mordecai: "Let me do the work"

_He lift the big table with his one hand and carry inside her house, he put what Octavia order to put it the right place._

Octavia: ***She smile*** "Oh thank you very much Mordi, I could repay you on anything you might like."

Mordecai: "It ok...***He got a idea*** actually do you play the violin?"

**Minutes later  
**_He got still in time to go to his first day at work, Octavia agree with him for a day to take lesson to how to play the violin, as he continue his walk, he finally arrive to "Sweet Apple Acres" and there were was: Applejack, Big McIntosh, Applebloom and Granny Smith working together. he walk to Applejack and spoke._

Mordecai: "I'm here ready for my first job."

Applejack: "Just in time pal, ya all see right there? ***She point her hooves on a bunch of trees*  
**  
Mordecai: "Yeah I see it, ya want me to buck it out those apples?

Applejack: "I want to see how really strength you are pal and yes all of it."

_Mordecai walk to the first tree, he look around and thinking "What would I use? My fists or my legs?" so he try gentle kick the tree, his feet would hurt him but then he try using the fist, he punch the tree, he didn't feel pain on his hand, so again he punch it this time hard, nothing pain infact he want it more harder, so he did, he punch the tree so hard all the apples falls down and not pain on his fist, so his fist were his key to work out with the trees, he try the next tree and again punching it and more apple drop down into the barrels next to Mordecai, Applejack as impressive on Mordecai work, Granny walk to Applejack as she look at Mordecai._

Granny: "Now that a tough handsome worker right there, you were right AJ, this dragon will help us our bussiness." ***She look at AJ*  
**  
Applejack: "I told ya Granny and we better keep on eye of him too, I hear bunch of mares want him too." ***She look at Granny***

Granny: "Well they are ain't no pony who will took out our Dragon."

Applejack: "I will took out from ya Granny" ***She laugh*  
**  
Granny: "Very funny Aj."

_When Applejack and Granny Smith look back to Mordecai, he was already finish empty a whole bunch of trees and he walk to them topless carrying few barrels on his arms as he was with Big Mac carrying too barrels of apples with him, Applejack and Granny were looking at him shocking._

Mordecai: "Well I finish what I finish Applejack. ***He drop the barrels*** that was quick job for me but the next time maybe I could work more harder if you don't mind ***He smile looking both of them still shocking*** Um...well I better get going, see ya around Aj! ***He walk back to ponyville as he put his shirt on*  
**  
Applejack: "I...never...fall in love...on this one Granny..."

Granny: "I think my sugar blood raice up Aj."

Applejack: "Wait what?" ***She look at Granny*  
**  
Granny: "Nothing!" ***She blush and giggles***_****_

**Meanwhile on Carousel Boutique  
**_Rarity was looking with her binoculars on the window spying on Mordecai as he walk on his way home._

Rarity: ***She whispering herself* **"Oh Mordecai...you handsome dragon...tomorrow you will tell me everything about you...and not only that i'm preparing you a nice tux for our date soon, i'll give it to you with the right moment. ***She giggles with exited***

Sweetie Bell: "Sis? you ok?" ***She stare at her sister***

Rarity: "SWEETIE! I! you scare me and yes i'm ok, I was just looking for while on ponyville."

Sweetie Bell: "Really? because why you were using binoculars? you never use it."

_Rarity interrupt her sister as she open the door.  
_**  
**Rarity: "Look sweety, why don't you go to your friends and leave your sister for while ok? she must do a big work."

Sweetie Bell: "But."

Rarity: "No but, ok Good-Bye and mommy love you ***she smile and she close the door* **"Phew..for second I was going to lost my interesting...oh well at less she will be busy with her friends...***She goes back to her window and quick she use her binoculars but it was to late* **Blast it! I miss him, Uh!...oh Rarity..relax...he's coming tomorrow to work with us...***She smirks* **and he will be yours..." ***She bite her lips***

To be Concluded...


	7. Chapter 7

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 7: The Cutie Mark Crusaders

**Meanwhile on The Clubhouse from The Cutie Mark Crusaders**

Sweetie: "And she been spying on that dragon lately, my sister never done that before until that dragon came to ponyville and I see she been working on a tux."

Appleboom: "Well that strange, my sister and Granny been talking all day about him, but he did a pretty good job actually, he bucked out all those apples faster than Rainbow Dash, I saw him on my own eyes!"

Scootaloo: "Now wait a minute, He the most faster than Rainbow Dash?"

Applebloom: "Bucking those apple yeah!"

Scootaloo: "Well, actually I was looking today at Rainbow Dash and I found her talking herself on the park, she been talking about him too, she was really exited to see him this friday to start training to fly."

Sweetie: "Now I wonder why all our friends were saying he is a pretty good dragon?"

Applebloom: "MY FRIENDS! we have a work to do! let meet him!"

All: YEAH! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS GO!

_And they run to find Mordecai..._

**Later on Octavia House  
**_Mordecai and Octavia were practiced with the violin lesson as they both done very well._

Mordecai: ***He playing the Violin*** "This is pretty easy, I could not believe why I never done this before on my Planet Earth, such of fool I am."

Octavia: ***She playing the Violin too*** "Don't say that Mordi, it's use to happened the same thing as you, I never understood Vinyl Scratch Dj system until one day she teach me."

Mordecai: "Wait? you play the Dj too?"

Octavia: "You have no idea how I play it on my old days Mordi, now I just play with my cello and other musical instruments...do you play any instruments?"

Mordecai: "Well...Electric Guitar and Maracas."

Octavia: "Oh I want to see you playing the guitar one day"

Mordecai: ***He stop playing*** "Oh Octavia, you would not let me use the guitar, let just say...I raise the spirit.** *He laugh*  
**  
Octavia: "So you must be a Rock & Roll of yourself right?"

Mordecai: "And Heavy Metal..."

**Minutes Later  
**_Mordecai leave Octavia house finishing his lesson for today.  
The Crusaders were trying to find the dragon all around ponyville until finally Sweetie Bell find him._

Sweetie: "Found him!" ***She jump and grab his back*  
**  
Mordecai: "Wow! wha! ***He fall*  
**  
Scootaloo: "Ah Sweetie, next time don't knock him out, try to stop him!"

Applebloom: "Shh! quite it! his waking up!"

Mordecai: "Uh...wha..***he open his eyes and see the crusaders*** Oh..Applebloom? Sweetie Bell? Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: "How did he know my name?" ***She look quick to Applebloom then Sweetie Bell then Mordecai*  
**  
Mordecai: "Let just say that...I come from another dimension crusaders..." ***He smile***

Cutie Mark Crusaders: ***Gaps!***

**Minutes later on The Clubhouse  
**_He tell again his whole story about what happened on his world and how he gets here, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were impressive about his story._

Scootaloo: "So Mordecai, do you want to come back to your home planet?"

Mordecai: "Well it's sad when you can't but maybe in the future but I don't want to live anymore on my home planet, this planet I want it to live for long time.

Sweetie: "That it's so rad Mordi!"

Applebloom: "Yeah! having a good friend dragon like Spike, it's pretty rad!

Scootaloo: "Yeah!"

Mordecai: "Hahaha, thank you girls, so...anything else you want to know?

_Silent for brief moment until..._

Applebloom: "Yeah um, do you have a marefriend?

_He open his eyes wide but he calm down_

Mordecai: No, not yet. maybe on the future, who knows.

_They all giggles as he laugh, later they start to play for while and Mordecai was helping her friends with finding they cutie mark but still not cutie mark for them...  
_**Later at night  
**_He arrive in fluttershy home, its was dark, no light on, maybe she went to sleep he say, as he slowly open the door and enter, he hear a big moan for second, he look around quite as he close gentle the door not making any sound, he walk 3 steps and another moan comes from upstairs, he was worried as he think she was crying, so then he went upstairs on her door, the door was open as he walk inside her bedroom slowly and she was sitting down nothing looking at the door but doing moaning sounds._

Fluttershy: ***Moans*** "ahh...ahaa...aah" ***Moaning slowly*  
**  
Mordecai: "Fluttershy? are you crying?"

_Fluttershy gaps as she cover quick her blanket around her._

Mordecai: "Oh I'm sorry if I scare ya...I thought you were crying and...wait"

_When Mordecai figure that her eyes where not crying, he look down her hooves covering herself around her blanket._

Mordecai: "Fluttershy... Are you were...masturbating yourself?"  
_  
When he say masturbating, Fluttershy jump and pin Mordecai on the bed as she quick kiss on his lips, she kiss him passion and slowly, she uncover her blanket around her as she slowly lift his shirt up, Mordecai was worried about her but her kiss didn't let him to break the kiss, they continue for a long night._

**To be Concluded...**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 8: Friends with Benefits

_Mordecai and Fluttershy were having a good night together as they were having sex,  
Mordecai hold around her coat as she was on top from him, Fluttershy enjoy the big pleasure from his Dragonhood, Fluttershy rides deeper and deeper as she moans and scream louder as for Mordecai, he was enjoying his view of Fluttershy plesure._

Fluttershy: ***Moans loud*** "Ahh..AHh...AHH! Morde-cai...I c-can't h-hold it...  
_  
_Mordecai: "Ahh...Ya..come on...let do it together..." ***Moans louder*  
**  
Fluttershy: "N-No! I...please...I don't want to..ahhh...have baby's..yet..ahhh"

_As Mordecai ride more faster, he got a idea, he pin her down on the bed as he took out his dragonhood and came around her chest and face alot of sperm around her face, they were breathing louder as they look eachother, Mordecai turn around his head and take a towel were its was on the table next to him, he clean Fluttershy chest and face as he smile, then he spoke._

Mordecai: "Do you enjoy your night? Shy?"

Fluttershy: ***She smile*** "Y-Yes...a lot...thank you...can you..do me a...favor?"

Mordecai: "Anything for you...what is it?"

Mordecai: "Can you keep this as a secret?"

_He nod as he smile, he pull her to hug her soft as they lay down on there bed, they cover themself with the blanket and they sleep in peace.  
_**The Next Day, Tuesday  
**_Mordecai was going ahead to Rarity "Carousel Boutique" he was thinking about last night._

Mordecai: (_Last night was really awesome, that was my first time and her first time losing our virginity, well we all equeal...right?_) ***He look the Carousel Boutique shop* **"Alright! first job with Rarity now just going open this door and-"

_Mordecai was interrupt by Rarity magical telekinesis as he been pull in inside the store._

Mordecai: "Wow what? why you did that Rarity?"

Rarity: "Now quite you, I want you to try this!" ***She throw me few shirts and pants***

_They were only 4 Shirts and 4 Pants with different colour "Grey,White, Red and Purple"  
he smile as he try them all, they all fit perfectly, Rarity was exited as she clap with her hooves._

Rarity: Now let see, sense I share my way, you will share your way.

Mordecai: ***He think for while* **"Um...I don't know...well I guess I'll do what you want to share.

Rarity: "How about you and I we talk? you know just alone...***She push gentle him to the couch as she sit down with him*  
**  
Mordecai: "Well that sound nice I guess...what do you want to talk about it?

Rarity: "Well, tell me how Fashion on your home planet look like?"

_She use her magic to lift a bottle of wine with 2 glasses as she poor it for them, Mordecai took his glass of wine as Rarity take her too.  
_  
Mordecai: "Well...it's the same thing as everything...dresses...tuxedo...you name it ***He drink his glass* **mmm this taste nice...grape my favorite"

Rarity: ***She giggles*** "Tell me more about you...do you use to work over there?

Mordecai: "Yeah I use to work as a farmer...it was awful, I use to sell candy with my Ex...***He look down as he look his wine*  
**  
Rarity: (_He look down quick when he mention his Ex...this is my chance to win him_) "Oh...don't tell me...your Ex dump you?"

Mordecai: "Yeah and no only that...she was really a jerk...her parents are the responsible who ruin our relacionship...3 years...and that bitch didn't do nothing about it...and me caring her as a baby or a princess..."

Rarity: "Now now...drink few more, tell me more about her as I give you few massage and you will be better"  
_  
She move him around as she was on his back giving him a massage soft and calm, Mordecai took the bottle of wine and fill it on his glass and drinks, he tell his life about her Ex, everytime he talk about her, Rarity give him more a nice and relax massage, Mordecai start to letting out few tears as he continue speaking, Rarity slowly move his head to her, he continue speaking his feelings._

Mordecai: "And I was feeling useless...like a dead end...I could do not do nothing...I..."

_Rarity stop him with a kiss, she kisses him pasion, slowly and deep as she push gentle him on the couch as she was top from him, with her magic, she lift his shirt off and removing his belt and his pants as they continue making out, Rarity kisses his neck around as she slowly goes down to his chest kissing it and finally with her magic, she move his Dragonhood and she start licking it around and sucking it, giving him pleasure as Mordecai looks at her as he moans._

Mordecai: ***He moans loud*** "Ohh...ahh...Rarity...your very good on this...ahhh"

Rarity: ***She stop and look at him giving a wink*** "Of course I do...I use my toys to practice and you are the first one I ever taste a real dick...and you know what better?"

Mordecai: "What? is it Rarity?"

Rarity: "You can have me anytime you want...because your mine"

_She goes top of him and start quickly putting her marehood to his dragonhood and she start ride him so rough, his dick was like a stone better than her sex toys, she enjoy every time she ride to him and Mordecai was enjoying so much, Rarity whisper his ear._

Rarity: "You know...Aahh... she never..Oohhh... give you this it she? aah...oh my..."  
_  
_Mordecai: "No..ahh.. Oohhh...god...No, she never..ahh give me this pleasure...plus...she's really bad at...ahhh..Blowjobs."__

Rarity smile as she continue doing rough sex with him for a hour, Mordecai could not handle anymore as he let out a scream.  
"C-Cuming!"  
She quick goes down and she open wide her mouth as he release his sperm..."Moneyshot"  
after they done, they laydown together as they breathing, smiling and laughing.

Mordecai: "Thanks Rarity...I own you one."

Rarity: "Well...you could do one thing for me..."

Mordecai: "What is it?"

**Minutes Later  
**_Mordecai try his new Tuxedo, it was Dark Grey with White Polo Shirt with a Red Tie-Bow_.

Mordecai: "It's...Killer Awesome, I'll wear it for the "Grand Galloping Gala!"

Rarity: ***She hug him*** "Yes!"

**To be Concluded...**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 9: Raise The Metal

**Wednesday  
**_He wake up early once again, 6:30am still he got his time to go around Ponyville, he goes down stairs making his breakfast and for Fluttershy, he put her food on the table as he eating his sandwich, then he think for while as he got a idea, visiting Octavia.  
_**Minutes later on Octavia house  
**_He was playing once again the violin and She was playing her cello until Mordecai look a Electric Guitar.  
_**  
**Mordecai: "Hey, you have a guitar, can I play it?  
_Octavia look at it and then she nods._

Octavia: "Sure you can, I'm sure Vinyl would not mind."

_As Mordecai took the electric guitar, he test it, he make few modification and he try again this time what he want it, Heavy, then he start playing, very loud as the floor was shaking, he was enjoying with the guitar as Octavia unplug the stereo, she got upset as he look at her with a awkward smile.  
_**Hours later, 11:50am  
**_He arrive at "Sugarcube Corner", He looks around as he see the party a mess, empty ballons, streamers all around the floor, table even on the roof, cupcakes were a mess around, well everything was a disaster, He try to find Pinkie and there she was continue doing a disaster._

Mordecai: "Pinkie...did they rob you?"  
_  
_Pinkie: ***She jump on him quick* **"No! it's just...there no costumers for hours! this never happend! oooh! I'm worried, did they happend or or or something?!"

Mordecai: ***She grab her and put her on the floor*** "Now Pinkie why in the hell you make a big tornado a complete disaster because there were not costumers? you got to chill out I mean look at this place, you are one very disaster!"

Pinkie: "Sorry but but but I got veeeeery worried about it and...***sigh***"

Mordecai: "It ok and everypony are just fine...look how about we clean this mess, before Mr. and Ms. Cake come and have a heart attack?"

_Pinkie look at him as she nod and smile a big one, they start to clean around the store for minutes.  
_**Later**_  
Mordecai was the cashier as Pinkie next to him was waiting for costumers, they were just standing up, waiting for somepony to come but no one come, they try to consentrate but nothing._

Mordecai: "Damn this is much boring than waiting the supermarket line..."  
_He look around the place realise there was a big stereo speakers and a Electric Guitar_, _a idea pop out in his mind._

Mordecai: "Pinkie...I got a Metal Idea"

**Outside of Sugarcube Corner  
**_Both were working making a mini stage, preparing the big stereos and a mini bakery sale full of cupcakes and other sweet stuff, Mordecai was just sitting and working on his guitar. "All done..." he say, a lot of ponys were interesting about the mini stages, Mayor was there, The 6 Manes too, Octavia with Vinyl too and other familiar ponys, Mordecai whisper Pinkie as he command to start the show. "It's show time!".  
Pinkie jump on the stage._

Pinkie: "Mares and Stallions! Cupcake and Cakes! we have a new Superstar on our stage! and the other side you got my mini bakery! if you feeling hungry with exited, you can come and eat over my bakery! and now hereeeeeeee...Mordecai Krusher!"

_Mordecai show up on the stage feeling little nervess but he been true on this one day and was not bad after all, he pull out the guitar and start to think (What song I should play...wait I know...Raise The Flag). Mordecai start to play with his guitar as all pony start to getting exited, he continue playing as he close to a vintage microphone and start singing._

"The battle ain't over  
The fight goes on  
We'll never surrender  
We're still standing strong  
As long you're alive and we're alive  
Rock'n'Roll will never die  
From the southern stars to northen lights  
Rock'n'Roll will survive  
We're stocking the flame with high octane  
We'll never weaken of all  
Now is the time for you and I to answer the call!"__

"Raise the Flag!...Raise the Flag!" all the ponys around were exited about the song, as for Pinkie she selling more cupcake and sweet stuff than before as she dancing and throwing big blast of party, Ballons, Streamers and sparkles, including the Party Cannon.  
Minutes later, the songs ends as they all cheers and claps with they hooves and all mares were crazy about him and stallions just want it more.

Mordecai: "Thank you, Thank you for enjoying the song, I hope I do it next time and don't forget to buy some cupcake and more sweetness stuff on the Sugarcube Corner! Thank you and have a good day!"

_Ponys start giving him more cheers as they want a autograph, Mordecai sign few mares and stallions autograph as they exited more and more.  
_**Hours later, Inside of Fluttershy home.  
**_Mordecai was really tired the first thing he goes to was on the couch laying down and sleep, Fluttershy giggles and gives him a blanket around him not letting him disturb._

Fluttershy: ***She whisper* **"Well Angel ***She look at Angel* **let leave him alone so he can have his free time by tomorrow.  
_Angel nod as he leave them alone, as for Fluttershy, she kiss him on his cheek giving a little whisper on his ear "Goodnight my little Teddy Dragon" and she goes to her bedroom to sleep peacefully._

**To be Concluded...**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 10: One Work, Takes All (Part 1)  
"Making the Deal"

**Thursday  
**_Mordecai was walking around ponyville as he still little tired from yesturday, but Fluttershy delicious breakfast woke him up, he look around to see if there was any new stuff around ponyville, he look two old ponys moving they stuff out they house, they were moving, he look Octavia house and she was there looking at them, he goes to her._

Mordecai: "Morning Octavia, some old pony are moving?"

Octavia: "Yes, they were discussed last night about the loud noises from my friend Vinyl, they decide to move out somewhere else."

Mordecai: "Well thats what happend when you live to a closer Dj house, Noises and Party all night long right?"

Octavia: "Oh she just only practice for her work and let me tell you it's not fun when your trying to have a nice dream, by the way the house will be on sale."

Mordecai: "Yeah? ***He look the house* **look pretty sweet to me...with...few modification um..."  
_Mordecai look more the house around thinking and imagine it, he smile and wondering how much it's cost._

Mordecai: "You know whos the own-"

Octavia: "It's use to be Vinyl house."

?: "WOOOOOOW!"  
_Both they look back and it's was Vinyl Scratch._

Vinyl: "Oh hell yes, oh my celestia it's him! oh yes yes yes! bro bro...can I have a freaking autograph from you? Please!"  
_He smile little arkward but he took a pen on his pocket as Vinyl took out a photo of him, he sign it for her and Vinyl goes exited, he give him a hug tight._

Vinyl: "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Octavia: "VINYL! stop scaring Mordecai, he was thinking about your old house."

Vinyl: "Mordecai...as my neighbor?** *GAPS!* **I!"

Octavia: "Vinyl...remember, even if your um "Big Fan" of him, he still need to buy the house."

Mordecai: "Well um, how much for the house?"

Vinyl: "Well it's cost 230 Bits"

Mordecai: ***He open wide his eyes*** "Damn I...um...***he look on his bag of bits and he only got 78 bits* **Ah...sorry Vinyl guess I must buy it another month."  
_Vinyl look down sad but she got a idea._

Vinyl: "Mordi. let make a deal."

**Inside of Vinyl Old House  
**_Mordecai did really interesting the house, it's was perfect for him, a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom and for his future another open room of what the free place was to make a game room._

Mordecai: "Alright Vinyl, tell me what the deal and I'll see about it."

Vinyl: "Well you...***She move him with her hooves face to face*** and your awesome skill of your guitar, you and I on "Canterlot", we do one night on my work place call "Jet Dance Club" if you do one show and accomplishment my work, I'll gift you my house for free! sound a good deal?

_Mordecai think for while, (it's was a great and a easy deal to do, A one night show and success it? well this is one shot I got!)_

Mordecai: "It's a Killer Deal"  
_Together they hoovesshake as a part of the deal._

Vinyl: "Meet me on the "Train Station" tomorrow at 3pm, only you and your marefriend guitar." ***She wink***

Mordecai: "Hah, just don't get jealous about my guitar" ***He laugh***

To be Concluded...


	11. Chapter 11

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 11: One Work, Takes All (Part 2)  
"Jet Dance Club"

**In the Train Station, 2:35pm  
**_Mordecai was sitting all alone on a chair waiting for Vinyl, he was playing with his guitar, he name it "Earthquake", as he keep playing smooth with his instrument, mare's were looking at him and listening as they were closer, Vinyl arrive just in time as she see bunch of mares sitting and standing around watching Mordecai playing with his guitar._

Vinyl: "Hey Playmare!, the train it's coming, get your flank over here."  
_Mordecai look at Vinyl as he stand up._

Mordecai: "Sorry mares but this dragon must continue his journey."  
_All mares feel disappointed but they all wave a goodbye to him, one of the mares got the chance to kiss him in the cheek. she giggle as she whisper "Hope you call me...rawr."  
Vinyl and Mordecai enter the train._

Vinyl: "Not only you play instruments, you control some mares mind don't ya?" ***She wink***

Mordecai: "You know your next if I play you a song for you." ***He wink back***  
_She blush deep and she try to say something but she fail, he trap her so well.  
_**A Hour Later  
**_They both arrive at "Canterlot" walking to the place she talking about "Jet Dance Club" its was close, they will open at 7pm, they both enter the club as Vinyl whisper him.  
_

Vinyl: "Alright stay cool, don't do anything stupid, don't go anywhere and be always with me...and don't stare my flank..."

Mordecai: "Um? ***He look quick at her*** Sorry I was looking at your Cutie Mark, it's pretty cool"

Vinyl: ***She blush deep as she whisper herself*** "Why you..."  
_Vinyl and Mordecai was been interrupted by the owner "Neon Light"_

Neon: "Come on you guys we must going to clean this place and put the special chairs for the incomming Princess!"  
_Both Vinyl and Mordecai was in shock about the news, they didn't know but Vinyl call Neon._

Vinyl: "Hey! Neon! get your flank over here, you never told me this and now look who I bring our special guest!"

Neon: ***He look at her confusing but then when he looks at Mordecai, he open wide his mouth* **"WHAT! How do you manage to bring Mordecai Krusher to here?!"

Vinyl: "Easy dummy, his going to be my neighbor if he accomplishment to a one night song, he will stay close to my house together, we make a deal, so chop chop, Mordecai over here must be ready for tonight with his sexy guitar over here, now come with me my Pet!" ***She slap his butt gentle with her tail*  
**  
Mordecai: "Wow! I..Uh..ok!" ***He follow Vinyl***

Hours later, 9:20pm  
_The club was full of music loud and full of ponies dancing, drinking and having fun as well for the Princess Celestia and Luna was enjoying talking with some VIP ponies and celebrities such as "Photo Finish, Wonderbolts, Fancy Pants and more."  
Vinyl was still on her private room with Mordecai, she was little worried about this._

Vinyl: "Uh..Mordi...are you sure you will do it fine?..because this is different..."

Mordecai: "Let me guess...your scare because you will disappoint the princesses?"

Vinyl: "And others..."

Mordecai: ***He pet her hair gentle and soft around her mare making Vinyl enjoy it*** "Let me do the work...I'm ready to raise once again...the spirits...call Neon and give this"** *He pass her a note*  
**  
_The music ends as the light went off, Neon jump on the stage as the light direct on him._

Neon: "Mhm...Mares and Gentlestallions...Princesses and Celebrities, today we have a special guest! a myth that come true! he say he land on Equestria not only finding his hope...BUT IS FATE!...of Heavy...Metal...and I present you...MORDECAI KRUSHER!  
_All of the clubs clap with they hooves as soon they clap, a fog comes from the stage as a black coat like a Grim Reaper walk in the stage with a guitar...as soon he start to play it, he remove his coat and play heavy beats, the song was "Masterplan-Spirit Never Die"  
as for Mordecai, he was wearing Long Black Shirt with his Black Cargo Pants but with Chains around his belt and last a Black Fedora Hat, everypony was exited as they dance really hard even the princesses could not stand the exited as they rock on so hard, they keep brining more ponys to the club and the music was so loud that all Canterlot can hear it, fireworks was spread around thousands of them, as for the end of the song, all ponys and princesses cheers so loud including outside Canterlot was cheering, it's was a Ultimate Successful for the club.  
_**Hours later  
**_The club was close as they all cleaning up the mess, but for Neon was really happy.  
_  
Neon: "Boy! I want you to be part of our team, we can travel all around Equestria, Rocking on our way, your taste of music is what bring the flavor of your fans around you...so? we will? we you be our part of our team? we can add you and-"  
_Mordecai put his finger on his lip gentle._

Mordecai: "Sorry but I can't, I have a home now and jobs, I only took this job just to get my new house."

Neon: "Come on don't be ridiculous Mordi...you will be a star, you will get a lot's of bits, you can-"

Mordecai: "Thanks for the offer pal but no can't do, I know it's great but I rather spend time on one place...my hometown."  
_He put his arm to pet Vinyl head._

Vinyl: "Ooh...c-come on Mordi, we are going to go our hotel, Goodbye Neon!"  
_And they leave Neon alone, as Neon dissapoint.  
_  
Mordecai: "Hey don't worry Neon, if i have to take a back-up job, just hired me and we rock on everywhere." ***He smile as he throw a picture of him with his sign***  
_Neon grab it and he smile giving him a big hope._

**In Canterlot Hotel  
**_They get the VIP room thanks to Mordecai for having the best night party on Canterlot, they look at the room, it's was big, with a mini jacuzzi, a fancy dinner room, big couch with a big tv plasma and a Master Bed._

Mordecai: "Well, I'm going take the couch to sleep."

Vinyil: ***She smirks*** "And i'm going take you..."** *She push Mordecai on the bed as she pin him and kissing his lip*  
**_The kiss was rough and sweet and a extra bites, Mordecai try to move but he put his hand on a control accident as the control was to turn the light off, Vinyl enjoy his lips as she remove his shirt, Mordecai could not handle her kiss but he start to touch around her coat as he slowly reach with his finger to her marehood, he rubs its it slowly as Vinyl looks at him as she bite her lips and whisper "Please...make me wet...I'm begging you" He smirks as he pin her on the bed, he whisper on her ear._

Mordecai: "So you want it more...you want to feel this Heavy...***He unzip his pants***...Hard...***He put it on her marehood*** Dick?"

Vinyl: ***Gaps!* **"Oohh...YES!...please..I want it rough like you do with..uhhhh...your guitar rocking on the stage AHHH!"  
_Mordecai force his dick on her marehood as he rides her deep, breaking her virginity with his strengh, his dick was hard and big, she scream in pleasure and pain moaning his name over and over.  
_Vinyl: "Oh YES! ***Moaning hard*** oh my cele- OOooohhh..ohh..ahhh..aahh oh bucking hell your ahhh..tearing me apart please...more!"  
_Mordecai force more as he move her on another pose, doggystyle, he keep doing it harder as he slap her flank, Vinyl enjoy it as she hit a control by accident and a music start "Daft Ponk- Harder Better Faster" as the music goes, Mordecai make the rhytym more harder...better..faster...and stronger.  
_Vinyl: "Mordecai! MORDECAI! i'm going to cum! aah ahhh! ahhh!"  
_He quick took his dick on her marehood as he rub it faster and aiming at her as he cum a lot of it covering her chest and face, they both breathing hard as the music ends._

Mordecai: ***Breathing* **"hoowee...well...that was some good mix..heh"

Vinyl: ***Breathing* **"Heh..heh..yeah...hey Mordi..."

Mordecai: "Yeah?"

Vinyl: "Don't tell my best friend Octavia about this...or anyone" ***She smile* **

Mordecai: "Deal" ***He smile***

**To be Concluded...**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 12: One Work, Takes All (Part 3)  
"Home Sweet Home"

**Ponyville  
**_Mordecai and Vinyl they both arrive early on Ponyville, as for them they both arrive on his new house, Vinyl give him the keys and he open it, the house was great for him, he got what he need: "The Living room, The Kitchen, The Bathroom and The Bedroom", his free space from what he got outside, he already know what he will do it in the future, Octavia visit them to see around the house with them._

Octavia: "So, enjoying your new home darling?"

Mordecai: "Yes, a lot better and all thanks to Vinyl about that, right Vinyl?" ***He pets her head*  
**  
Vinyl: "Ooh, I mean yeah yeah bro! but you were the mostly who save our club yesturday, you just steal the show and not to mention, you drive those princesses complete nuts, you should seen them Octavia!"

Octavia: "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna rocking to hard? now that very rare to see that."

Vinyl: "But we see them and I just could not stop laughing so hard, I thought I was drunk as hell but mare, it's was BUCKING crazy!"

Octavia: "Vinyl! language por favor.."

Vinyl: "Yesh, sorry ..."

Mordecai: "Asi que tambien hablan en español cierto?"  
_They both look at Mordecai as they were dumb themself and Mordi just laugh at them._

**Later in the Park with all 6 manes  
**_Mordecai tell the whole story of what happened on his work, they all laugh and interesting all about it._

Mordecai: "And haha yeah that just happened and well here I am, all clean, i'm alive."

Twilight: "Well yours days are getting better sense you arrive at Ponyville Mordecai, what you going to do next?"

Mordecai: "Well...***he put his hand on his head*** now I have to move my things and by thing I mean my only backpack with my clothes because I got a new house"

6 Manes: "Ooohh!"

Fluttershy: ***She look down*** "So...that means your leaving us..."

Mordecai: ***He pet her head*** "Of course not Shy, I'm staying ponyville for my rest of my life until I decide to leave.

Fluttershy: ***She hug him quick as he say those words*** "Oh I throught you..."leave me"...***She whisper on his ear those word***  
_Mordecai smile as he give a hug to her, then the 5 manes make a group hug._

Rainbow: "And us right Mordi?"

Mordecai: "I'll never leave you mares, your the special friendship I ever got."

Pinkie: "Then we must do a PARTY! on your house!"

Mordecai: "Not yet Pinkie...I have to do few modification around the house first..."

**Later at night  
**_Mordecai could not sleep, he didn't feel want to sleep, so he go outside of his house and start walking, as he walk, he look around ponyville all dark, he didn't care as he use his flashlight that he buy it early, he start to feel bored.  
"God there nothing suspect around here...just bunch of darkness and all quite..duh."  
Then he got a idea, he decided to go "Everfree Forest" he learn about it with Twilight Sparkles one day on the library but he didn't fear for it as long he know to defend himself, he was alright, as he walk on the forest hearing owls and movements on the bush of insects and other reptiles.  
_Mordecai: "Well, they just don't want to sleep too..they just want to fuck around or something..."  
***Bam...Bam...Bam*  
**"The hell was that?"  
_He look around as he point the flashlight front, the first thing he see is a broken tent.  
"Nha that can't be right...that thing making the sound?"  
As soon he close to the broken tent, there was a Unicorn laying down on the floor all wounded on the body, as he try to get close to her, a "Timberwolf" it's was ready to attack, he jump as Mordecai do a quick uppercut, his fist was so hard and steel that the Timberwolf head was fly away on the sky, knocking the rest of timberwolf body on the ground.  
"Son of a gun...that thing was scary...at less it's dead right?"  
He look at the Unicorn all wounded as he move the unicorn, it's was a mare wearing a cape and a wizard hat, Mordecai know who's her already...Trixie._

**To be Concluded...**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 13: The Great and Powerful Assistant (Part 1)  
"Getting Famous back"

**Mordecai House  
**_It's was morning as Trixie waking up on the bed, she open her eyes looking bit of blurry, as she finally see, she look around confusing._

Trixie: "What in the Equestria am I?"****

Mordecai: "Your on my house, on Ponyville of course.. ***He was holding a mini table with breakfast on the plate as he goes to her*** here, some breakfast for you."

Trixie: ***She was little scare but she take her plate*** "W-What...do you kidnap me? The Great and Powerful Trixie?"

Mordecai: "No you silly, you been attacked by a Timberwolf, so I save you from it, I carry you to my house, I put you some bandage, you were wounded very badly and let you sleep on my bed, the name is Mordecai Krusher by the way."

Trixie: "S-So...you didn't attack me?" ***She start to eating a little***

Mordecai: "Course not, why would I?"

Trixie: "Because...everypony hate me...sense I did a few months ago on ponyville..."

Mordecai: "Let me guess, you were trying to defeat Twilight and she once again not only twice but a third time she defeated you for doing cruel things on ponyville."

Trixie: "H-How do you know that? I-I never seen you a dragon before on ponyville...only that little purple dragon I remember..." ***She stare at him***

Mordecai: "Let just say I don't come from this dimension but I know almost everything about here." ***He wink*  
**Trixie: "Oh...oh? so your not a dragon? what are you then? are you joking with The Great and Powerful Trixie?"

Mordecai: "What about f I tell you I use to be a human?"

Trixie: ***She drop down her fork shocking***

Mordecai: "I'll get it...** *he take it and give to her back*** I'm going back down so read, if you want to join me, you can finish your breakfest and talk."** *He stand up as he went downstairs***

_Trixie was looking at her plate as she continue eating faster, she got interesting on him as she think: ("Oh for the Great and Powerful, it is true? human really exists? a myth that I always want to reveal when I was a cute and adorable baby? I must find out now").  
As Trixie done, she goes downstairs as he saw him laying down the couch with a book and topless he was as Trixie blush a bit as she accident drop the plate with her magic.  
__***Crash!***___

Trixie: "TRIXIE SAY SORRY!** *gaps!* **

Mordecai: ***She look at her then the plate as he stand up*** "It's ok Trixie, i'll do it, you can sit down on the counch."  
_He look at her and smile as he pick the broken plates from the floor, she blush once again, she walk to the couch and sit as he keep looking at him and thinking: ("What is this feeling I'm having? I'm I been retarded by my own magic? no it's can't be! my magic it's normal...but him...ooh")_

Trixie: "Mordei...Mordecai right?"

Mordecai: "You can call me Mordi if you want Trixie, everypony call me that."

Trixie: "Ok Mordi...I like your name...so um..so you are...a human?"

Mordecai: "Use to be one."

Trixie: "Why? why you are a dragon now?"  
_Mordecai sit down with her as he explain what really happened, Trixie feel bad for him but he was alright.  
_  
Mordecai: "Now I tell you my story, what about you? what you were doing on the forest?"

Trixie: "Well...how I can explain this...but oh well here I go"  
_Trixie told him everything, she use to have many jobs before, she travel to:"Canterlot, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Las Pegasus and more." but the problem was the audience, they always laugh at Trixie because they knew what she do on Ponyville sense the defeated from her, it's was a big nightmare for her and she had no where to stay, she was homeless and that how she only remember staying on the forest.  
She start to cry._

Mordecai: "Wow that really hard...***He put his arm to her back* **but tell you what...I'll help you."  
_Trixie looks at him quick.  
_  
Trixie: "H-How..there nothing I can't do...i'm over..."

Mordecai: "Well it's not the end Trixie, because this dragon right here will help you up and I know just the one who can help us."

Trixie: ***She still stare at him as he clean her tear off* **"Please...tell me more..."

**To be Concluded...**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 14: The Great and Powerful Assistant (Part 2)  
"Practice make Perfect"

**Outside from Golden Oak Library**

_Both arrive the place, Trixie was confusing about what he going to do with the plan._

Mordecai: "Remember just let me do the talk, you stay relax and i'll tell you what to do, got that Trix?"

Trixie: ***She look at him*** "Yes um Mordi..." ***She thinks*** (_Oh no, I feel it again, why every time I am closer to this dragon my hooves start to shaking, I'm not scare of him! I'm...a..._)

***The door open and it's was Spike***

Mordecai: "Spiky! my bro!"

Spike: "Mordi! how you doing big brother? ***He look at Trixie*** What it's she doing here?"  
_Trixie goes behind to Mordecai as she was little afraid about offence._

Mordecai: "She just need a big help and before you tell me about her, I know but she on our side now, trust me"

Spike: "Well...I...uh...you will take care everything?"

Mordecai: "Big time bro, now call Twilight, tell that I'm with Trixie"

Spike: "You got it Big Brother." ***He run upstairs***

Trixie: "Big Brother?" ***She stare at him***

Mordecai:** *He look at her*** "It's like a friendly name but way better, sense we are dragon well might call ourself Brothers, me as tall brother and him as tiny brother, sound great."

Trixie: "And..uh...what about...us?" ***She blush light***

Mordecai: "Well we are friends...and i'm your assistant after all."

Trixie: ***She think*** (Those ruby eyes...and that speech...his body...and how he treat me, a very generous dragon...I must own him one but like...how?)  
_She close her eyes and imagine him as they were on a restaurant having chat together, going into a movies together and a sweet romantic moment on a hotel on Canterlot as they together drinking wine in a fireplace. "The Great and Powerful Trixie want a royal kiss from you Mordecai..." as soon she goes close to him..."Trixie..."  
_Trixie: "mmm..."

Mordecai: "Trixie?"

Trixie: "mmm..." ***She out of the sky thinking***

Mordecai: "Trixie!"

Trixie "WAH!" ***She open her eyes wide as he look back at him with Twilight***

Mordecai: "You were on the sky girl...Twilight here to help you"

Trixie: "Really? I...how long I was out of the sky?" ***She blush awkwardly***

Mordecai: ***Sigh* **"Sorry about that Twilight, but um so like I was saying, can you help her?"

Twilight: ***She stare at Trixie***

Trixie: ***She smile awkward but then she move her head down of her shame***

Twilight: ***She feel little bad after Mordecai tell the whole story*** "Well alright, you can have this book for you but you Mordi, your in charge about everything."

Mordecai: "Sure Twi, I will not let bad things happened I promise me...for Celestia."  
_Twilight nod as she smile as Mordecai give her thanks as Trixie too, later they leave the place as they ahead to home, once they arrive the first thing they do is to start the practice._

Mordecai: "Alright let do this magic...ready Trixie?"

Trixie: "The Great and-"  
_Mordecai touch her lip with his finger interrupted her words._

Mordecai: "Save it for the big show darling" ***He wink***

Trixie: ***She giggles*** "I'm sorry Mordi, it's just make me feel successful."

Mordecai: "Well Trixie, you look like your a big star you know."

Trixie: "I do?"

Mordecai: "Let Rock'n'Roll in this practice and you will see in no time, you will be more than just Great and Powerful."

_She get goosebumps as he cheer her up, Trixie quick bite her lips and think: (Mmm...no no no Trixie, stay focus, this is your one shot on this one...)_

Trixie: "Alright!...I'm ready to do a Magic Blast for the show!"

Mordecai: "Now that the spirit."

_After hours of Trixie training, she been available to do it good on her magic, they keep continue to do it everyday, The Mayor Mare give all ponyville a news about a event, a contest that only Unicorns will play on the stage, the reward would be working on a carnival crew "The Great Show" they needed to hired the best magical mare or stallion, Mordecai hear the news thanks to Vinyl telling him the news as he quick goes to Trixie._

Mordecai: "Trixie!"

Trixie: "Yes Mordecai?"

Mordecai: "I hope your ready, because it's about to get serious what i'm going to tell you."

**To be Concluded...**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 15: The Great and Powerful Assistant (Part 3)  
"It's Show Time"

**Outside on Ponyville  
**_Both Mordecai and Trixie was looking the stage setting it up.  
_  
Mordecai: "I impress, I thought the stage was going to be little but it look a big show and big show mean big chance to win the contest."

Trixie: "You sure about that" ***She lift a eyebrow as she look at him*  
**  
Mordecai: "Yup, I Rock'n'Roll few stages before on Canterlot...I already tell you."

Trixie: "And you will be on my stage?"

Mordecai: "Yup, remember the plan: I do the interview on the stage, you follow my words, you do your magic and once we reach the final magic, we do what I tell you."

Trixie: "The Killer...Blast?"

Mordecai: "Thats my Trixie." ***He wink***  
_Trixie giggles as they go to sign up, they look a lazy stallion sleeping on the chair and there were alot of Unicorn on the line._

Mordecai: "I guess that him...let me check...***He goes to him having permission from the Unicorns*** hey pal, we here to sign up."

Stallion: "Hmm..***He wake up*** aah..well...sorry about that ***he look at him*** OH CELESTIA!" ***He fall on the chair and stand up.***  
_Mordecai look at him upset._

Stallion: "I..***He stand up*** you are here...for the show? your a dragon..."

Mordecai: "I'm not the one whos going to steal the show...I'm Trixie Assistant, i'm Mordecai Krusher, can we sign up you lazy bum?"

Stallion: "Y-Yeah just let her sign here...and you here."  
_Mordecai let Trixie to sign it first and then himself he sign it for it, he look at Trixie.  
_  
Mordecai: "Well then Trixie we all set, all we need it's to wait at night."  
_Trixie hug Mordecai quick very tight._

Trixie: "The Great and Powerful Trixie say thank you for your kindness help."

Mordecai: ***He smile*** "That what friends are here for...give me second Trix...***he goes once again to the stallion*** And you there, get your awful flank up and get to work, Unicorns will make a riot here if you don't pay attention, you have been warned pal."  
_The Stallion get scare about him as he pay more this time attention, Trixie giggle as she took his hand._

Mordecai: "Oh yes, we are going now" ***He smile***

**Hours later.  
**_It's was night on Ponyville, the stage was already done and light show up, fireworks on the sky and a lot of party, the event start and a mare wearing a circus outfit was on the stage and she speek._

Acrobat Moon: "Hello every Ponyville! I'm Acrobat Moon! as well known..."The Great Show!"  
_Everypony cheers up on her.  
_"Tonight, we have few unicorns competitors and there assisstant! every unicorn most perform there magic on the stage or anything to impress our judged were they sitting right next to here! ***She point on her hoof to them*** say hello to our leader of The Great Show, the first judged, "Big Show!" and the middle and second judged is the most stronger stallion of our crew..."Combo Breaker!" and for last ME! as the third judged!  
_Once again everypony cheers and claps._

**Back in the stage.**

Stallion: "Alright, Number 1, your up!"  
_The first competitor and assisstant goes to the stage but all nervous.  
Mordecai was just sitting on a chair with his guitar.  
_  
Mordecai: "Those stallions they will not having a good job."__

Trixie: "How do you know?

Mordecai: "Nervous are the most weakness for anyone, as long they brave, it's a good sign."  
_Trixie goes close to him as she put her head on his waist, he look at her and pets her.  
_"You know we will do it just fine, I'm very sure we will win."

Trixie: "As long your with me, I feel a winner already..."** *She whisper***

Mordecai: "You-"  
_The Stallions fail the event as they go disappointment, leaving the stage._

Stallion: "Ooh shame for them who's next?"

**Few minutes later  
**_Trixie was hugging Mordecai as he pets her head around, relaxing her, then the stallion show up.  
"Number 21!"  
He move Trixie._

Mordecai: "Trixie, it's show time"

**On the Stage  
**_They both show up and both same time looking at the crew and ponyville.  
he think: ("Oh fuck...this is way much than the Jet Dance Club...")_

Acrobat Moon: "Please give him a welcome to The Great and Powerful Trixie and His Great and Powerful Mordecai Krusher!"  
_All ponies gaps as they hear there names but they cheers and claps with there hoofs.  
_"Now you guys...STEAL THE SHOW!"  
_Mordecai took his step forward taking a vintage microphone._

Mordecai: "Helloooooooooo Ponyville!, today we have a good show to start here right? Well then! our first magic, I need to ask a question from a unicorn...***He look Vinyl*** You!" ***He point her*  
**  
Vinyl: "M-Me?!"

Mordecai: "Yeah you silly, do you have something on your ear?"

Vinyl: "Yeah well I got...wait! where my glasses?!"

Trixie: "Oh wait a minutes let me check...***She took out her hat and start to taking stuff out*** "A rabbit, a backpack, a cat, Spike the dragon..."  
_Everypony look impress as they confused and questioning "How did she do that?" finally she took Vinyl Glasses.  
_"Found it!" ***She give to Vinyl back***  
_Everypony claps and cheers._

Mordecai: "Thank you Trixie! I was worried about "Wearing it".  
_"Ba Dum Tss" and all pony laugh even the judged.  
_"Next stop! our second Magic is!"  
_a smoke poof on his head as the ponies once again get confused, but then.  
_"I...I think the mic it's broken right? ***His voice sound very silly girl* **No wait! it's my voice, sound pretty cute right?"_  
Everypony laughing and the judged too, but then another poof smoke on his head.  
_"Well...now this is a handsome voice what I'm talking about." ***He wink* **  
_his voice was a handsome deep stallion voice, all mares was driving crazy and more cheers goes on louder, even Acrobat Moon was on heat, then another poof smoke shows and his voice turn normal.  
_"And that it's!...YET! because now...this is our final trick...Trixie Latest Trick...  
"Killer Blaster!"  
_Everypony cheers more louder than the last time all exited what could be this Killer Blaster? Mordecai took out his guitar and lift on the air.  
_"Trixie! give me your Greatest and Powerful Killer Blaster!"  
_Trixie smirks and charge her magic, everything she charge it, she hold it tight, the magic was complete and she shoot it to his guitar, the guitar glow so much, electric was around on it, he aim his guitar top from the sky and play it, a laser magic blast shoot out from the sky making a lot of fireworks as he rock on with his guitar, everypony jump with exited and all judged jumped too with exited.  
"Trixie and Mordecai!, Trixie and Mordecai! Trixie and Mordecai!" all ponies cheering at them.  
Trixie quick run to Mordecai and hug him very tight, exited all about it.  
All 3 Judged stand up, they all decided, Big Show speak._

Big Show: "Trixie! you can call yourself The Great and Powerful Trixie, cause you're hired!  
_She get more exited, she pass out in the stage, they all gaps even Mordecai check on her.  
_  
Mordecai: "Trixie? Trixie!

**To be Concluded...**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 16:  
The Great and Powerful Assistant (Part Final)  
"I Own you this"

**Mordecai House  
**_It's was morning, the show was successful from last night, Trixie smile as she dreaming on it, few seconds later, she wake up as she realise that she was on Mordecai house, she look down as she speak._

Trixie: "Oh...it's was a only a dream..."  
_But then..._

Mordecai: "You got it wrong All Great and Powerful Trixie."  
_Trixie looks at him quick as she smile, Mordecai sit on the bed with her.  
_"You won the contest and I handle everything sense you pass out."

Trixie: "I did? oh so embarrassing...I"

Mordecai: "Relax, I handle everything, when you pass out I took you on my home and everypony was asking if you were ok, I did sign for you the contract for your new job, they will meet you on afternoon like uh...2:00, so you can go to your new job plus they will giving you a place to stay with the crew, well Trixie I told you I would find you job."

Trixie: "I know you did and I own you one..."

Mordecai: "You don't have to I-"  
_She goes on top of him._

Trixie: "The Great and Powerful Trixie need a royal kiss from you" ***She start kissing him*  
**  
Mordecai: ***He kissing her back as his thinking* **("Well, here we go once again!")  
_They making out so passion as Trixie used her magic to remove his clothes, Mordecai touches her coat all around as his touches her marehood with his fingers, he rubbing it slowly and pitch her clitz making Trixie have a orgasms, she goes down on him and with her hoof she lift his dragonhood, she lick it, she kiss it and she sucking it, Mordecai moans as she watch her but then he grab her turning her flanks on his face as he laydown and start licking and sucking her marehood, Trixie could not handle the orgasms on herself as she keep sucking deep his dragonhood, later he move her on top from her as he put his dick inside of her forcing it deep as Trixie scream in pain._

Trixie: "Ohh AHH!, Gentle please...it's feel so good...ahh..ahh..ahh!"  
_Mordecai starting moving his hips as Trixie enjoy it, he keep forcing his dick more deep, breaking her virginity. Trixie as pain and pleasure she whisper on him.  
_"The aahhh Great and AHh..ahh..Power-ffuck..uuhh..ful..ooh need more and Ahhh! ahhh!"  
_He already know what she going to say, she smirks and whispering her as he move his hips faster and deep._

Mordecai: "You love this big long dragon dick are ya...you could not resist for it, but now you do."  
_As Trixie holding him tight as he ride her deeper, she scream in orgasms repeating as a "Yes!" every time he ride her, Trixie whisper back on him._

Trixie: "ooohhh! Mordecai! i'm about too!..cum! aahh ahh ahhh!"  
_Mordecai took out his dragonhood as he aim on her chest and cums on her around, with his fingers he use it to rubbing faster Trixie as she wet herself around her hooflegs, they both breathing deep as they look eachother and start to smile._

Mordecai: ***Breathing*** "that was really fun."

Trixie: ***Breathing*** "Big time darling...big time...hey...what time is it?"

Mordecai: *He look his clock on the wall* "It's still morning...8:00...why?"

Trixie: "Trixie need another round..." ***She wink at him***

Mordecai: "Oh alright...but it's your turn and later we eat some breakfast." ***He smirks***

**Later, outside of Ponyville**

_It's was afternoon, Mordecai and Trixie was with the 6 manes and the crew "The Great Show", there was a big carriage and the top of it there was Acrobat Moon was a guide and Combo Breaker as a driver, Big Show start to speak._

Big Show: "Well Trixie, this is your dream come true, you did a spectacular show last night and i'm so exited to go start working with you on our circus, all those ponies will love you and your magic and you don't have to worried with your friends and your assistant over here." ***He point his hoof to him***  
_Mordecai smile at Trixie as he blush a little and waving his hand, The 6 Manes were happy about the news as they wave too, Trixie smile letting out a tear.  
_"Now come on Trixie, say good bye to your friends and we out to go!" ***He smile***  
Trixie: "Yes...My friends I...The Great and Powerful Trixie...want to apologies once again what I have done months..."  
_All the manes nods as Twilight speak._

Twlight: "Apology accepted"

Trixie: "And for my Great and Kindness Mordecai..."  
_She run to him and hug him and kiss him, the manes opened there eyes wide open, Fluttershy get quickly jealous but she calm down and Rarity normaly smile as the rest does the same, he let him go.  
_"Thank you for everything...I own you one."  
_Mordecai smile as Trixie wink at him, then she walk to the big carriage with Big Show and they close the door as they wave on the window a good bye to them, all of them waves back a good bye._

Mordecai: "Well...that's the end right?"

All: "Yeah"

Mordecai: "So...what now?"

Rainbow: "How about we eat some cupcake together?

All: "Yeah, sound great"

_They all start to walk when suddenly..._

Mordecai: "Shit!"

Mares: "What?!" ***They all stare at him confusing*  
**  
Mordecai: "Do we miss the gala?"

Twilight: "No you silly, ***She giggles*** only on 2 days"

Mordecai: "Ooohhh...sorry about that."  
_They all laugh about him._

**To be Concluded...**


	17. Bonus Chapter 1

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Bonus Chapter 1: Mordecai vs Spike.

**On Mordecai house**

_***Ding Dong*  
**_Mordecai and Spike: "PIZZA TIME!"  
_They both open the door and a stallion pizza worker was holding the pizza box. Mordecai took the pizza as Spike throw a bag of bits on his face and they close the door quick._

Spike: "Open, Open it! ***His mouth was full of saliva***

Mordecai: "Shh shh shh!, let open it the good way..."  
_He open it slowly as the smell of the pizza spread around there noses, the pizza big and extra cheese.  
_"Look at that pizza...so beautiful, delicious and tasty..." ***sniff***

Spike: "And toasty!"

Both: LET EAT!  
_They both eat so fast, tasting the delicious pizza until..._

Mordecai: "HOLD YOUR HANDS!...we got a problem..."  
_They both look the last pizza.  
_"You know what I'm thinking little bro?"

Spike: "What got on your mind?"

Mordecai: "Let make a contest...who ever score mostly, wins the last pizza."

Spike: "Alright how?"  
_  
Mordecai explain, they will play few video games, few board games and rock paper scissors, who ever reach 3 scores wins, they both agree and they start the first challenge..."Battleships"_

**Minutes later playing battleship.  
**_"...MOTHER OF FFFFFUCK!"  
Spike wins the round._

Spike: "HAHAHAHA If you have seen of your face!" ***He continue laughing***

Mordecai: "Stupid ass pose I hate you C-4!"

_On to the next challenge: "Ponies Kombat"  
_**Another minutes playing the game.**_  
"...Ah what!"  
Mordecai Wins the round._

Mordecai: "YEAH! you like "Uh Uh blocking...blocking" and then BOOM! sweep your leg off!"

_Next challenge: "Call of Pony: Black Ops 2"  
_**Another minutes playing the game.**_  
"...This is Bullshit!"  
Spike wins the round._

Spike: "AHA! your like "Where he go, where the hell did he go? Uh UH!" BAM! with a tomahawk!

Mordecai: "I was stuck this stupid ass glitches..."

_Next Challenge: "Sorry Equestria Editions"  
_**Another minutes playing the game.**_  
"...AHA OOPS! Sorry but you LOSE!"  
Mordecai wins the round._

Spike: "Not fair! you got lucky you bum!:

Mordecai: "Yeah! you you you know what?

Spike: "What?"

Mordecai: "I'm smelling that pizza already...the smell of victory!"

Spike: "We will see about that!"

_Final Challenge: "Rock, Paper & Scissors"_

Mordecai: 9 score!, winner takes all.

Spike: "Come on, bring it on chicken!"

Mordecai: "Let rock!"  
_They start to playing it, as for them, they keep tie and tie themself but then they both reaches at 8 scores, they both sweat as they keep tie on the game._

Spike: "Give up you lazy bum, I'm winning on this!"  
_***Bam Bam Bam...* **__they tie_.

Mordecai: "Yeah shorty? you think your belly still need a pizza? cause your belly I looking it's full."  
_***Bam Bam Bam...***__ they tie._

Spike: "My belly got more spaces than you Big Brother!"  
_***Bam Bam Bam...* **__Spike wins!  
_"Yeah! Alright!"

Mordecai: "NO BULLSHIT!, Aaaahhhhh man!"

Spike: "Yeah! now this pizza will be..."  
_Spike look at the pizza box and realise it's gone.  
_"Uh...Mordecai...who took the pizza?

Mordecai: "What? ***He goes to him and look at the box empty*** "Uh? but I did saw the pizza right there."

Spike: "You eat it!" ***He point at him***

Mordecai: "Hell no, I do fair and square in games and bets, I..."  
_Someone giggles.  
_"Please spike tell me you didn't hear it..."

Spike: "The what?"  
_Again it's giggles.  
_"Ok I hear it..."

_A horrifying mask show up behind them: "BOO!"_

Both: ***They look behind* **"AHHH! A GHOST ON THE HOUSE! RUN!"  
_And they both run out of the house, as for the horrifying mask, it's took it off and it was Twilight Sparkles as she was eating the last pizza._

Twilight: ***Eating*** "What?...I want it to play a game too...chickens..."

**The End of Bonus Chapter**


	18. Chapter 17

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 17: Sex will help us

**In Carousel Boutique  
**_Rarity was making sure every single dress and Mordecai tuxedo have nothing bad on it or dust on it but they were all clean, as for Mordecai was sleeping on a couch, Rarity smirks as she look at her towel.  
__***Splat!***_****

Mordecai: "AH! Yesh Rarity! what was that for? you hit me with your towel!"

Rarity: "You know I invited you to put your tuxedo again and not sleeping in my store."

Mordecai: "Yeah but yesh that hurt...did I ever have done to you?"

Rarity: "Yes darling and it's was from that Trixie when she kiss you."

Mordecai: "Well yeah she did but I didn't do nothing to make her, I just help her."

Rarity: "Yes you do...but you do help other mares too..."

Mordecai: "Yeah? so? I just here to help, that what friends do right?"

Rarity: "Yes by doing sex!"

Mordecai: ***He open his eyes wide*** "No I do not do with my friends I-"  
_Rarity put her hoof on his lip as they both enter inside on a fitting room_

Rarity: "Thats ok honey, I know everything."

Mordecai: "What? no your lying"

Rarity: "Do I? let see...when you come here on Ponyville...Fluttershy got interesting in you..."  
_Mordecai was little nervous.  
_"Then me but that was my fault but I don't mind..." ***she wink***  
_his hands shakes as Rarity hold his hand to her hoofs.  
_"Then Vinyl, not only you rock on hard on Canterlot, you both have your party celebrating in a...well...I really do know hotels very wonderful...the point is..you did with her."  
_With her magic horn, she remove his pants down, Mordecai opened his eyes more wide.  
_"And last for nothing...Trixie...I knew she was going to kiss you in her last good-bye moments darling...but if we look on the past...in the morning...Trixie must be generous to own you one.  
_She goes down and start to rub his dragonhood and she start to suck on it._

Mordecai: "Ah...Rarity what are you doing...the store is ahhh..ohh...is still open..."

Rarity: ***She look at him* **"So?" ***She continue***

Mordecai: "Aah...any client can come and see's us..."  
_She goes up with him as she push him gentle on the wall and moving his dragonhood with her magic to her marehood._

Rarity: "No one will allow to enter to..mmm...mm...to a fitting room...once the client finish it..ahh!  
_She force herself deep on his dick and she start riding him._

Mordecai: "Ahhh! ok ok ok I did it, I admit it, I did sleep and have sex with them.  
_She stop._

Rarity: "There we go it's it was hard to tell the truth?

Mordecai: "Yeah...what do you want..."

Rarity: "I want you to do it with our friends too, includes any pony around Equestria."

Mordecai: "What the fuck are you trying to saying to me?"

Rarity: "Look darling, I know it's sound weird...but you have the power to help the mares by just doing sex...you see Stallions are acting very strange in a couple of months."

Mordecai: "Why?"

Rarity: "Thats the point, I don't know yet, you see...well don't tell about this secret, it's about Rainbow Dash and that Wonderbolt Soarin.

Mordecai: "I'm listening."

Rarity: "Well...they are couples but Rainbow Dash was upset about him every day, she tell me that every time when shes...horny let just say...Soarin don't accepted from her."

Mordecai: "And what about the others?"

Rarity: "Well this one day I was having a tea time with some strange pony from ponyville but we were talking about her stallion and things was not going well, then another mare start talking about it, and another mare, and another mare, we did a little group talking about it, I was worried but then they talked about you, they really want you Mordi..."

Mordecai: "Well that just great, i'm a magnet with mares...alright but I still don't get it why is so bad to have sex? can you just take me to the point?

Rarity: ***sigh*** "Alright fine...all the mares are acting different and the stallions too, what about it? well they are getting together as a same genre."

Mordecai: "You mean, few mares are turning into lesbian and few stallions turning into gays?"

Rarity: "Yes! that the word I was trying to say."

Mordecai: "Ok now...why I have too do sex with any random mares?"

Rarity: "Because mares share words from another mares and mares will do what they curious about, as for you, your big dick and you handsome dragon, your the key to give mares the curious about sex and they will try to have sex with a stallion."

Mordecai: "And for that, no other ponies will love the same genre about right?

Rarity: "Exacly...so will you help us? your the only one that can accept the lust from other mares...like me...ahhh!"  
_He grab her flank and he move her to the wall, he lift her left leghoof to his shoulder, he move his hips forcing it and he does sex with her._

Mordecai: "Alright fine I will do my best but you will help me when I need you."

Rarity: "F-Fine...just...fuck me and talk to me dirty...like you do with Ahhh!"  
_He move more his hip faster as she get bang on the wall, his dick grow stronger and long as Rarity scream in pleasure, suddenly the bell rings but they didn't listen with the scream and pleasure from her, it's was Twilight who enter on the store._

Twilight: Rarity I-

Rarity: "Ooohhh! yes, yes! more!..."

Twilight: Rarity? ***she whisper***  
_Twilight slowly walk silents, she hear that coming on the fitting room, she peek on the door and she see both of them having sex, she get shocked and blushes deep, she look away afraid if she get find out by them so she just run to the door and leave the store._

Mordecai: "Um Rarity, I think the bells ring."

Rarity: "Hold up then."  
_When she got out of the fitting room, she look around but what she look was the time, it's was almost time to go to the Train Station.  
"YIKES! Mordecai! get your Tuxedo ready, we have to go!"_

**To be Concluded**


	19. Chapter 18

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 18: Sharing The Hero

**In the Train Station  
**_All the 5 mares were trying to calm Twilight sense when she arrive on the train station._

Applejack: "Oh what the hay princess? spit it out ya already cause you been acting like a paranormal sense you come to us."

Twilight: "No! I..."

Mordecai and Rarity: "We are here to go!"  
_They both arrive just in time as the train arrives too._

Mordecai: "We almost miss the party?"

Applejack: "Not at all Mordi but Twilight been acting weird...shes freaking me out."  
_Rarity lift a eyebrow looking at her, Twilight look at Mordecai, she quick blush deep and she stand up._

Rarity:** *She smirks* **("What do you know...Mordecai was right about the bell.")

Fluttershy: "Twilight? you sure you don't want to go a hospital?"

Twilight: "No it's just..."

Rarity: "Oh you will be fine, maybe you get shocked by a "surprise." "  
_She wink at Twilight and Twi. just gaps about it.  
Suddenly a stallion yell "All Aboard!"_

Rainbow: "Time to go girls and dragon!"

**Hours later  
**_It's was almost midnight, all the mares include Mordecai have they dressed for the gala._

Mordecai: "Really like? no fun at all?"

Pinkie: "Nope, it's was sooo boooored! I could barely die unhappy over there."

Mordecai: "What will say if that happened again, we party so hard this time making every pony on the gala will get full exited?"

Pinkie: "It's a deal!" ***She jump doing a flip***

Rarity: " for sake Pinkie! don't ruin the dress and Mordecai don't put exited to her."

Mordecai and Pinkie: "Oops sorry my bad."

Rarity: "Uhh..why bother.."  
_The train stop and they arrive to canterlot._

Mordecai: "Good to be back to Canterlot."  
_All of them stand up and they leave the train, Rarity whisper Twilight while they were behind of Mordecai._

Rarity: "You know that I know you enter my store and sees us."

Twilight: "W-What no, no i didn't I"

Rarity: "We must talk about this because this is important."

Twilight: "What?"  
_Suddenly a lot of ponies goes to Mordecai, cheering of him._

Mordecai: "Wow what the heck going on?!, hey! careful! let me pass!"  
_A magic barrel shield proctect Mordecai and the 6 manes all thanks to Twilight, all ponies was trying to get a autograph from him.  
_"Ah bullshit...is this about the club I use to work?"

Twilight: "You tell us but first we must go! to the castle!"  
_They all run to the castle, guards help the mares and the dragon as the guards block other ponies fans from entering the castle.  
_  
Guard: "Your good to go, we will take care from them."

Applejack: "Phew, thanks partner."

Rarity: "And you Mordecai you should next time tell us about "Your fans"."

Mordecai: "Well excuse me, I didn't know I will had few fans for me."

Applejack: "Now both of you be nice, we are inside of the castle."

Rarity and Mordecai: "Sorry for the trouble..."  
_They both hugs eachother but Twilight was still awkward blushing everytime she see Mordecai and Rarity.  
Mordecai look around the castle.  
_  
Mordecai: Wow...this is wonderful...where the princess anyway?

Celestia: "Next to you."

Mordecai: "Oh there she is...OH! Princess! ***he bow*  
**_They all bow to the Princess Celestia and Luna was there too._

Celestia: "Oh you must be Mordecai Krusher...or I must say Alan Xavier?"

Mordecai: "The one and only."

Luna: "Sister, is this the one who play at the nightclub?"  
_Celestia nods  
_"Come with me then Mordecai Krusher."  
_Mordecai glups as she follow her._

**In Luna Royal Bedroom  
**_Luna and Mordecai enter her royal bedroom.  
_  
Mordecai: "So what do you want from me Princess Luna?"

Luna: "I need you to teach me how to play guitar..."

Mordecai: ***He smile and nods*** "Can you try to teleport my guitar?"

**In the Garden  
**_Twilight and Rarity were there sitting on the balcony, Rarity explain why about everything what going on in ponyville, Twilight still confused._

Twilight: "But, why would they do that? why few stallions are not accepting the sexuality?

Rarity: "Oh Twilight, he say the same thing as you, but what he will do, he will fix it."

Twilight: "You let Mordecai to do the job?! don't you think is dangerous?"

Rarity: "Like? he just going to have sex, not dangerous situation, hey twilight, why don't you have sex with him?"

Twilight: "W-What?! your nuts Rarity I can't."

Rarity: "Come on Twilight..we can share, so I share him and beside, don't you think your the only one who will know this."

Twilight: "What?! are you going to tell all our friends?"

Rarity: "Only our friends...they need to get laid someday...beside...Fluttershy beat us" ***She wink*  
**  
Twilight: ***Gaps!***

To be Concluded...


	20. Chapter 19

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 19: The Grand Galloping Event

**In Luna Bedroom  
**_Luna was on the door only showing her head as she command the guard to start a event later on, the guard nods and he leave, Luna enter again closing the door and locking the door, Mordecai was naked as luna was cover on her back full of cum, he smirks._

Mordecai: "Did you talk already?"

Luna: "Yes Mordi, can we do it again?"  
_She goes top from him and kissing him, Mordecai kisses her back as he whisper._

Mordecai: "Mmm, well alright but we have to prepare ourself for the event."

Luna: "Indeed oooh Ooohhh..."  
_He pull Luna closer to him and start riding her._

**Meanwhile with the other mares  
**_Rarity explain her friends, they were all curious and thinking about it._

Applejack: "Ya know...I wish I could be the Twilight I see on the train station early but your are you bucking...no..like Mordecai say...Fucking Kidding me?"

Rarity: "If I were joking, would say yes but this what i'm telling you is real and not fucking kidding Applejack."

Rainbow: "Wait wait wait wait...are you saying that few mares and few stallions are getting together as...you know ***she giggles***

Rarity: "You know your relacionship with your stallion are not working out right?

Rainbow: "I...that was deep..." ***She look down***

Rarity: "See what I mean, that the problem with the stallions now days, we need Mordecai not just only to have sex with us but to help other mares we know...by the way, I recommend it girls ***she wink* **hes very great on bed.  
_All mares gaps but blushes and they all agree with the plan._

**Later on the ballroom  
**_Princess Celestia and the 6 Manes were having fun talking as for the others they were exited that the rumors about Mordecai was on the gala and it's was true, he show up on the stage with Princess Luna._

Celestia and The Mares: "Luna and Mordecai?"  
_Mordecai took the vintage microphone._

Mordecai: "Ladys and Gentlemen we have you a surprise guest...Princess Luna and Me! Mordecai!"  
_They all claps with they hoofs.  
_"Hit it Luna"  
_She nod and she start playing with her guitar, they were playing "Elephant - Aint no rest for the wicked".  
Everypony were nodding catching the rhymes, Princess Celestia was trying not to get exited but the girls start dancing, Celestia could not handle it because the song making her to get exited.  
Then every ponies start to dancing and cheering as the song goes more loud, they all starting getting exited.  
After the song end, all start to clapping there hoofs and all cheerings.  
"Thanks you and have a Good Night!" Mordecai say._

**Later on the garden  
**Pinkie: "That was a BLAST!"  
Mordecai: "More like a Killer Blaster!"  
Applejack: "Now that what the gala need it."  
Rarity: "It's was Splendid."  
Fluttershy: "Yay..." ***She whisper***  
_Suddenly, Twilight interrupt them for second.  
_  
Twilight: "Alright girls the gala it's almost over, I guess we have to headed back to ponyville."

Rarity: "Not so fast Princess, Me and my friends we will stay for a night on the guest room and you two ***She point Mordecai and Twilight*** are going to stay to your royal room Princess Twilight.

Mordecai: "Uh...Wait what?"

Rarity: "The guest room will be full for all 7 of us, but sense Princess Twilight have a room, you both can use it so move it up you two, we have to go early." ***She wink at Twilight*  
**_Mordecai was confused, but Twilight blushes by the wink of her, then Twilight put her hoof on his back.  
_  
Twilight: "Come on Mordi, you hear what she say."  
_Mordecai nods and they go to the guest room._  
_  
_**In Twilight Royal Room**

Twilight: "And here we are...my royal room."

Mordecai: ***He look around*** "Wow, it's pretty...I'll sleep on the couch."

Twilight: "Actually if you don't bother, can you do a favor?"

Mordecai: "Sure thing Twilight, what is it?"  
_She goes close to him and hug him, Mordecai was confused but he give a hug back to her.  
_"a hug it's what you need? hmm?" ***He smile***

Twilight: "Actually...I want to have sex with you..." ***She deep blushes*  
**_He open his eyes wide and get even more confusing._

Mordecai: "Twilight? are you serious?"

Twilight: "If you don't mind..."  
_Mordecai got a idea how to start it, he lift Twilight and put her on the bed, as Twilight looking at him, he start stripping his shirt slowly and dancing, Twilight blushes as she keep watching him and biting her lips, he throw his shirt to her gentle, he start unbelt his pants slowly as he seducing her, Twilight continue biting her lips more as she could not take it anymore, she pull him with her magic and start making out with him, as he remove her pants, Twilight used her magic to lift his dragonhood, she move him as she on top from him and move her manehood on his dick, once it's on the tip she start forcing herself deep and start riding him, as she rides on him he whisper closer her ear._

Mordecai: "Mmm..,well someone it's very on heat tonight..."  
_He hold her flanks tight as he moving up and down deep and slow._

Twilight: "You have ahhh.. no idea...sense oohhh...you did with rarity..aahh ahhh..."  
_She making out with him._

Mordecai: "Wait ohh...so you did aahh, enter the store later on..."  
_He move his hips more faster._

Twilight: "I was just..curious..ahh ahh Ahh! and I..I aahhh...peek only...Oh mordecai your tearing me..."

Mordecai: "Yeah and you love it...you love it faster don't you..."  
_He goes more faster and holding her tight._

Twilight: "Ohh ohh slow down I Ahh! don't want to cum yet ahh ahh huhh...aahh..ohhh!"

Mordecai: "Well to bad because I'm not going to stop even if you cum, hold on tight princess..."  
_He pin her on the bed and he move deeper and deeper it's reach all entire of his dick._

Twilight: "AHH..AAAAHHHH! IT'S TO...MUCH! Please have mercy!"  
_She hold him tight enjoying the ride from him._

Mordecai: "You can scream any time you want, but you must enjoy this night on the gala..."  
_He kisses her deep with pleasure and biting her lip gentle.  
Twilight could not stand how much she very having a big orgasms on herself, Mordecai dick driving her crazy and insane, she want it more and more, they do different poses: "Doggystyle, On top with front entry, from behind, including Anal"_

Twilight: "GAAAHHH! AHHH! OH MORDECAI! MY FLANKS HURTS! IT'S FEEL GOOD!

Mordecai: (_"Shit, i'm about to cum already..."_) "Twilight...get ready!, it's full of shots will be inside."  
_He move more his hips faster and deeper on her anal._

Twilight: "Oh just cum inside of me already! I want to feel AHHH!"  
_He cum inside her anal a blast, the cum was to much inside of her, it's drop cum outside her anal, they both breathing deep and laying down together on the bed, they both look at themself and smile._

Mordecai: ***Breathing*** "This is was a killer awesome Twilight..."

Twilight: ***Breathing* **"It was killer...wonderful... ***She smile* **let go to sleep shall we? i'm very...tired a lot..of orgasm.  
_He smile as he wrap her around with her with the blanket and they finally goes to sleep._

**Outside close to Twilight Royal Room door  
**_All The 6 Mares include both Princesses were shoking.  
_Fluttershy: "...Oh...My..." ***She whisper as she wet herself* **  
Rainbow: ***Try not to giggle but blush deep*** "His hardcore..."  
Applejack: "Now that kind of sex I want it...I hope he does do the same thing as me."  
Rarity: "Now i'm jealous about it!"  
Pinkie: "Oh no, he will party hard this time with me"  
Luna: "He can teach me every single move"  
Celestia: "Well I..."  
***Blam*  
**_They all looked scare of him._**  
**Mordecai: ***He stare all of them* **"You know...we are trying to sleep...so Go Go...or Bye Bye...  
All of them: "Yes Mordi!" ***They leave quick as possible.***  
Mordecai: ***Sigh*** "Mares..." ***He close the door*  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 20: Mordecai The Therapy.

**In Day Spa  
**_Rarity was having a big bath tub, she was having a good time relaxing until Cheerilee come into the Day Spa, Rarity lift a eyebrow as she never see Cheerilee on a spa before._

Rarity: "Cheerilee? it's that you?"  
_Cheerilee look at Rarity as she was little depressed but she goes to her and she enter the bath tub with her._

Cheerilee: "Hey Rarity...enjoying the bath?"

Rarity: "Of course I do, but what about you? I have never seen you on the spa before."

Cheerilee: "I do sometimes come here just to...relax..."

Rarity: "It's something matter Cheerilee? you seen depress."

Cheerilee: ***Sigh*** "...Oh Rarity...I feel terrible sense my...Ex-Boyfriend dump me."

Rarity: "It was months ago darling and I have already tell you, focus of your work and enjoy with the students teaching and learning with them, you don't need a Stallion yet."

Cheerilee: "I know but it's just..." ***sigh***

Rarity: "Speak up darling, mommy it's very worried about you."

Cheerilee: "Alright Rarity...I really do miss the fun times with my ex...I try to ignore it but, it's was the really fun times, going to the carnival...the forest...the park...having a good time eating together...ohh..." ***She look down very depressed***  
_Rarity start to thinking as she got a idea._

Rarity: "Aha!"

Cheerilee: ***She look at her*** "Rarity? what are you thinking?"

Rarity: "What if I tell you, I know a dragon that can help you with your emotion?"

Cheerilee: "A dragon?"

**Meanwhile on Mordecai House  
**_***WUB WUB WUB WUB WUB!***_

Mordecai: "HOLY NUTS MARE! CAN THIS PLAY ANY LOUDER?!"

Vinyl: "LET ME FIND THE VOLUMEN!"  
_Suddenly it's turn off._

Both: "What the buck happened?"  
_"Ejem..." a whisper sound and they look at the mare, it's was Rarity._

Mordecai: "Ah Rarity what now?"

Rarity: "I need you to do a favor and it's important, and Vinyl can you go? I need to talk with him."

Vinyl: "Ahhh buck...next time don't disturb us, I was having a good time with him. ***She leave upset*  
**  
Rarity: ***She giggles*** "Oh well..." ***She close the door and lock it* **

Mordecai: "Locking the door, now this some serious shit we are talking...***He sit down*** alright tell me what going on, why you need me?"

Rarity: "I want you to take to a date with Miss Cheerilee tomorrow, so here it's your t-shirt tuxedo design." _  
She throw at him and he catch it._

Mordecai: "Okey? now why?"

Rarity: "She need to feel her emotion, her Ex-Boyfriend dump her, he was a jerk."

Mordecai: "Ouch, I'm sorry for that...alright I'll help her, what should I do? picking her up tomorrow where?"

Rarity: "She will be here on your house, I told her direction, all you need is you to look good, even you already will look good" ***She wink* **

Mordecai: ***He blushes*** "Very funny Rarity, anything else?"

Rarity: "Yes and you know it what I need from you."

Mordecai: ***He smirks*** "Well Rarity...have you been naughty lately?" ***He bite his lip*  
**  
**The next day.  
**_Cheerilee was already infront of mordecai door, she was feeling nervous about Rarity plan and meeting him, she knock the door and it open, Mordecai was wearing: "a black fedora hat, black plants and not cargo and a T-Shirt with a Tuxedo design."  
She look at him as she blushes._

Cheerilee: "H-Hey...you must be Mordecai right?"

Mordecai: "The one and only, you can call me Mordi if you want." ***He smile***

Cheerilee: "Mordi, I like it I, I...sorry I feel different..."

Mordecai: "That ok, so ready to go?

Cheerilee: "Where we heading?"

Mordecai: "A place that we can know together."

**Later on the Café  
**_They both laugh together talking their life, the good times obvious.  
_  
Mordecai: "And well that happened on my school, it's was so nuts, I do really hate that teacher, like she was really focusing on me."

Cheerilee: ***Giggles*** "But you just survive that the good part, that Spanish teacher must be horrible."

Mordecai: "Hah! even her name it's more scary than a timberwolf."

Cheerilee: ***She even giggles more***

**At the Bowling Alley  
**_They both playing Bowling having fun but for Cheerilee was awful to play with it._

Cheerilee: "Come on...Hiiyaa!" ***She throw the bowling ball on a bad direction hitting somepony pins.* **"Oops." ***She blush***

Stallion: "Dagit nagit, nabit dagit!"

Mordecai: ***He laugh* **"Cheerilee I should teach you look."  
_He stand up from his sit, he goes to her behind and putting his hands to her hoofs as she hold the bowling ball, she blush again as mordecai move her hoofs how should be to do the trick, she throw it great and hitting all 10 pins making a strike._

Cheerilee: "Woohoo! alright!"

Mordecai: "Way to go, now let finish this game" ***He smile***

**Later on the park  
**_They both laying down on the grass looking the sky, the clouds were changing making few design as they enjoy the view._

Mordecai: "Nha I see...a Ice Cream cone."

Cheerilee: "No I see ballons on those clouds."

Mordecai: ***He laugh* **"And i see this dark cloud making more darker."

Cheerilee: "Wait what?"  
_It's start to rain a bit as Mordecai quick standing up and help her to stand up as they go the near close place, a restaurant call "The Inn", they both look eachother and they nods to have a dinner for them, they were eating a delicious meal with some sweet dessert, they drink wine together as for Cheerilee, she was so happy about it._

Cheerilee: "Mordi..." ***She stare at him***

Mordecai: "Yeah?" ***He stare at her***

Cheerilee: "When we done here...can we go to the schoolhouse?...I need something from there."

Mordecai: "Sure, we already finish here by the way." ***He smile***

**Later on Schoolhouse  
**_It's was night already and they both arrive the school, she open it and they both enter, Cheerilee quite lock the door._

Mordecai: "So what you looking for?  
_When he turn around to her, she jump to him and kisses him fast as Mordecai return her kiss and he holding her as they go to the desk pushing all her stuff that was on the desk, He pin her on the desk as he kisses around her coat, she moans and enjoy the massage from his lips and his hands, he reach her marehood and he start to licking it._

Cheerilee: "UUU! ooo...oohhh...that the..spooot..."

_He licks, sucking and biting gentle her marehood, she scream in pleasure and moaning._

Cheerilee: "AH! yes! that the spot! right on my clitz! aahh..ooh! please don't stop!"

_He keep continue so faster, she goes nuts and she finally squirts, squirting his face._

Mordecai: ***he cough then he drink few squirt from her*** "Well damn...you should told me soon."

Cheerilee: ***She blushes deep*** "Sorry I could wow... AHHH! OOHH!"  
_He lift both her hooflegs and he insert his dick on her marehood and force it in deep, he hold her hooflegs around his shoulder and start to fucking with her.  
_"Oh my! Oh Oh! your dick Mordecai, it's tearing my puss Ahhh! AHH!"  
_He keep moving his hips fast and deep, Cheerilee hold on her desk as he keep holding her hooflegs as he continue non-stoping fucking with her._

Mordecai: "How do you feel? mmm! better than him?"

Cheerilee: "Oh AHH! Fuck! your so good on this! gah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"  
_Mordecai move even more faster and deeper than before, he move her now as he laydown on the desk as she was the top from him as he look from behind her keeping riding her more faster, he grab her flanks tight and rides her even harder.  
Cheerilee scream.  
_  
Cheerilee: "AH! I CAN'T TAKE IT, I WANT YOUR CUM!"  
_He quick move her as he stand up and she put on her knee._

Mordecai: "Open open open open...ooohhhh!"  
_He cum on her face a lot, she lick it around and taste it even she drink it._

Cheerilee: "mmm...this taste good..."

Mordecai: "Hehe...I love you Teacher...your the best."

Cheerilee: ***She giggles*** "I'll give you A+ Mordi...you pass" ***She wink*  
**  
**The Next Day on Day Spa  
**_Cheerilee and Rarity were having they Bath Tub together as they all having good time.  
_  
Cheerilee: "You were right Rarity, Mordi that dragon give me the best emotion ever."

Rarity: "I knew you were going to have fun."

Cheerilee: "Shall we call him?"

Rarity: "Oh that a good idea, Oh Aloe! darling! can you pass me your phone?"

**On Mordecai House  
**_***Ring Ring***_

Mordecai: "Who could that be..." ***He pick it up*** "Hello?...aha...ooh...sound relaxing...alright, i'm coming there." ***He smirks***

**To be Concluded...**


	22. Bonus Chapter 2

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Bonus Chapter 2: Slenderpony

**in Sweet Apple Acres  
**_Applejack, Applebloom, Rarity, Mordecai, Sweetie Bell, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo are about to have a camping together, they setting up in case nothing left behind for the trip._

Applejack: "Well ya'all get what ya'all needs?"

All: "Yeah!"

Applejack: "Then let get ya'all moving, today it's feel a nice day to go camping."

_There they go to the woods, walking all quite it, it was not darkness yet, Mordecai getting little bored._

Mordecai: *He whisper to Rarity* "Is this going to take little bit far?"

Rarity: *She whisper to him* "To go back, yes it is, be passion Mordi."

Mordecai: *Sigh* "Sorry for that."  
_Applejack suddenly ask a question._

Applejack: "Hey Mordecai, have you been on a camping?"

Mordecai: "Uh last I remember...no. but I only camp myself was on my bedroom."  
_Everyone laugh._

Rainbow: "With a campfire and logs on your bedroom?"

Mordecai: "Very funny you ponys..." *He roll his eyes*

Applejack: "We just messing with ya, don't be serious about it." *She wink*

Applebloom: *She jump on his back* "Can I have a piggy ride?"

Mordecai: *She hold her* "Sure but don't try to fall."

_Few long walks later._

Sweetie Bell: "You know ghost don't really exist or any Headless Hourse myth."

Scootaloo: "Yeah I-I know it's just give me goosebumps every time I go in the woods."

_Mordecai listen to the Cutie Mark Crusaders as he got a evil idea._

Mordecai: "You know girls...I can tell you one thing that was really happened on the woods."

_The Crusaders look at Mordecai as Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash got there attention to him._

Sweetie Bell: "Huh? and what is it?"

Mordecai: "It was call...Slenderpony..."  
_Applejack quick laugh about it._

Applejack: "HAHAHA! what in tarnation you talking about?"

Mordecai: "I'm talking about a pony that can take us and never come back..."  
_Everypony start to gaps except Applejack._

Applejack: "Hah! is it a real story, let go to that log over there and tell us your little story. *She hoof on the log*

Mordecai: "Duh Fine cowgirl! but don't start to lose your mind."

_All of them set up there tents, Mordecai look at Rarity tent.  
_  
Mordecai: "Damn like...it is necessary to have this big tent?"

Rarity: *She whisper on his ear* "And it is necessary to have a big dick?"  
_Mordecai blush deep with his eyes open._

Later on they set up there campfire, they all seat, they all took a marshmellow and Mordecai was ready to tell the story.

Mordecai: "Well then...Slenderpony, a tall pony wearing a suit..."

Applejack: "Not amuse on that one"

Applebloom: "Sis! shhh!"

Mordecai: "...anyway, a tall pony wearing a suit...he don't have no face at all..."

Scootaloo: "A HEADLESS HORSE?!"

Mordecai: "I say no face, not head."

Scootaloo: "Oh."

Mordecai: "Anyway, one of a civilian pony that he did survive on the woods many years ago say that on the woods...you see notes on the trees or anywhere from the woods...they say there 8 of them...if you pick up one...he will start chasing you...  
_The Crusaders were start hugging eachother as Rarity was putting her hoof on her teeth.  
_once he start chasing you...there no way to let you leave you alone until you decide to pick all 8 notes...you do not want to get close to him...you know what happened when you get close to him?  
_They look terrifying at him.  
_He start opening on his back...tentacles a lots of them, your mind will start giving you headache and he will grab you and tear you limb by limb apart..."  
_They all scream in scare even Rainbow Dash was on the grass holding herself like a ball shaking, but Applejack still not believe on it._

Applejack: "Enough with this non-sense boy, your scaring our friends and it will be trouble to sleep."

Mordecai: "Still not believing the real slenderpony?"

Applejack: "No I don't believe it, it is a silly story I ever hear."

Mordecai: "You should think twice if you look behind."  
_All of them look behind Applejack and there was a note on a tree._

Applejack: "What a note?" *She take it*

All even Mordecai: "NO APPLEJACK DON'T!"  
_Applejack jump a bit looking at all scare even Mordecai was really fear about it._

Applejack: "Aah...oops?"

Applebloom: "oops? OOPS?!, Sister! we all going to die"

Scootaloo: "Not until we get all the 8 notes come on!"  
_Everypony run off, Rainbow Dash find two notes, when she look at it, she saw Slenderpony behind the rock._

Rainbow Dash: "GAAHHH!" *She fly so fast back to her tent*  
_  
The next was The Crusaders, they both find 3 notes on the woods.  
_  
Crusaders: "We got 3! we are save!"  
_They both cheers but when they look front, he was there watching them as the tentacle open slowly from his back.  
_"AHHHHHHH!"__

The next was Rarity, she find one note behind on a rock.  
Rarity: "Come to mommy...*GAPS!*"  
_When she turn back, there he was standing.  
_"AHH! GET AWAY YOU FREAK!"

_And last Applejack, she find another note._ _  
_Applejack: "Wait a minute...what i'm I doing...this might be some prank or something...if this was real, don't you think every pony know..."  
_When she turn back, there he was standing close to her.  
_"S-S-S-S-S-Slender...pony?"  
_His back open and tentacle raise up.  
_"Ok now I believe on this dragon...HEEELP!"  
_She start running to the camp._

All of them was there on the camp with the notes, they all getting scare but they calm down, but they realise Mordecai was not on the camp.

Rarity: "Mordi? sweety? you there somewhere?"  
_All of them start searching on the camp but then Slenderpony was there behind all of them, they all look back and scream._

All: "AHH! it's Him!"  
_  
his back open but this time, Balloons and Streamers pop out on his back and it was Pinkie Pie the whole time._

Pinkie: "HELLO!"

All: "Pinkie?!"

Pinkie: "That right! the only Pinkie around here!"

Scootaloo: "You have been scaring us?!"

Mordecai: "That right"  
_He show up behind from a tree.  
_"It was all a prank!"

Applejack: "WHAT IN TARNATION YOU DO WHAT?!"

Mordecai and Pinkie: "A PRANK!" *They both smile*

Applejack: "Now listen to me you two, I'm not just going to break every single bones but I-"  
_As Applejack continue talking, Sweetie Bell was more shocking point with her hoof to Mordecai, Rarity look at her._

Rarity: "Darling what wrong?"  
_She look at it and it was another Slenderpony but even more taller.  
_*gaps!*  
_All of them look at Rarity._

Applejack: "What is it?"

Rainbow: "Yeah what wrong?"

Applebloom: "Why they are aiming at the-AHHH!"

_All look behind as Mordecai shock._

Applejack: "Let me guess, another prank?"  
_His back open with tentacle even more larger._

Mordecai: "I don't think this is a real prank girls..."

Pinkie: "I know..."

Applejack: "Wait so...it's it real?"

Mordecai: "More taller and more scary...yes...RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"  
_All of them run away to the woods faster they can but when Slenderpony stop doing his tentacles, it drop off and he remove the suit and it was Twilight Sparkles._

Twilight: "Ah yesh...I did scare once again this time...and I was just want it to play some too...chickens."

**The End of Bonus Chapter**


	23. Chapter 21

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 21: Plans Reveal

**on Café  
**_Mordecai and Rarity were having talk about Rainbow Dash problem._

Rarity: "So yeahtoday was horrible on the morning, dealing with Rainbow Dash feelings...I just want to go that stallion and i don't know, punch him maybe?

Mordecai: ***He drink his cup of coffee*** "Violent don't solve nothing darling, but what we can do is to talk to her or both of them."

Rarity: "Or you know..." ***She wink***

Mordecai: "Well that a good way too." ***He thump up***

Rarity: "Well... ***sigh*** I must go to work right now, break time is over, take cares sweetheart." ***she smile*  
**  
Mordecai: "Take care yourself Rarity, I'll try to talk soon to Rainbow then." ***He wink***  
_As soon she left, a stallion with a pink sunglasses walk to Mordecai._

Stallion: "Excuse me, you are Mordecai right?"

Mordecai: ***He look at him*** "The one and only, your a...celebrity? Fan?"

Stallion: "No da- I mean Mordecai, I'm just a regular one, I only want to have a chat, that all."

Mordecai: "Well you seen alright, sit down then."

**Meanwhile on Carousel Boutique  
**_Rarity was working with a new dress when suddenly, clients enter, 2 stallions wearing green suit and pink sunglasses.  
Rarity goes to them._

Rarity: "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, how may I help you?

Le Vines: I'm Le Vines and this is my friend right here is Le Leaf, and we need you miss Rarity.  
_They both hold a baseball bat but Rarity quick use her magic to grab 2 hoof fan (Hand Fan) as she quicker attack both of them, she sweep Le Vines hooflegs and juggle attack on him making a final slam attack then she attack Le Leaf to a Uppercut and using her elbow to slam him a big one.  
She stand up looking both of them hurt._

Rarity: "Alright sweeties, talk to your mommy or you will punish by daddy."

Le Leaf & Le Vines: "Uuhh..."

_Suddenly the door open, It was Mordecai holding a stallion too, it was the same stallion on the Café._

Mordecai: "Don't tell me you got 2 of those jackasses am I right?"

Rarity: "Big time."

**Later  
**_All 3 Stallions were tie up on the couch._

Mordecai: "Alright you jackasses, you better explain to us why you want us and who send you? starting you Le Plush."  
_Le Plush from the____Café, he was trying not to talk._

Le Plush: "I wont say nothing."

Mordecai: "Babe?" ***She look at Rarity***

Rarity: "I'll get the scissor..." ***She use her magic to take a scissor and gives to him***

Le Vein: "What you going to do with us?"

Mordecai: "Oh we wont say nothing too until one of you 3 speak up."  
_He smirks with his deadly smile, both of them were confusing but until...  
_  
Le Leaf: "Ok ok ok I will speak just don't do what you doing."

Le Vein & Le Plush: "Darling! don't do it!"

Mordecai & Rarity: "Darling?!"

Le Leaf: "I must...or we will die and I don't want too die." ***He now talk so homosexual***

Rarity: "Wait a minute...you 3 are from "Le Gangs".

Mordecai: "W-What?""

Le Leaf: "Yes...and I know you as well Rarity remember?"

Rarity: "Yeah...years ago...your boss "Le Flor" he was one of my favorite client of all time, he use to always buy different suits, we even become friends...but why you guys attack us?"

Le Plush: ***He talk Homosexual too*** "Oh he so freaking piss girl, He want us to bring you guys on his place but...we fail."

Mordecai: "Can you at less you 3 take us to the point why?"

Le Vein: "He want to make us to go to Ponyville so we can seduce to other stallions, so we can take over stallions from ponyville, but when you Mordecai and Rarity ruin his plan, all mares are seduce our stallions back and we can't."

Mordecai: "Wow...You know I have seen more sick stuff around my world...but this is the most sick evil plan ever...like wow...pretty fuck up guys."

Rarity: "In the end, at less it work Mordi."

Mordecai: "True...aah buck it...shall we let them free or punish?"

Rarity: "Let them be free darling, they didn't want us harm us, but the next time if you 3 want real talk, speak with us, don't hurt us or you will taste pain by a mare...and not a stallion."  
_They all nods quick as Mordecai untie them off._

Mordecai: "Now get out you psychos and you ***He grab Le Plush on her neck tight*** don't you ever...ever seduce me..." ***He let him go***

Le Plush: ***Cough Cough* **"Ok ok sorry dar- I mean Mordecai"  
_They all leave as Mordecai and Rarity look eachother._

Mordecai: "So are you going to tell me about this gang?"

Rarity: "Actually...I don't know...but I only know they always wearing green coat and pink sunglasses and always call themself "Le" that from the language gang."

Mordecai: "...Not only Timberwolf, Ursa bear, a sandwich of leaf, but a ffff-bucking gang that call "Le Gang"...to much French Fucking Words."

Rarity: "Well this French Fucking Words, actually help me to improve my store."

Mordecai: "And to make stallions together."

Rarity: "Right...so the true reveal...Stallions are acting strange to the Mares...those gangs want to make them to be together and not mares...Mordecai, you must continue having sex with any mares around."

Mordecai: "Your right...we need a plan..."

Rarity: "Like?"  
_He slap her flank.  
_"Ooh! naughty teacher...that your plan?"

Mordecai: "That one of them...but the next plan is must be work together."

Rarity: "Darling...***She put her hoof on his face*** what do you need from me?"

Mordecai: "I need you to make plan on any mare to have us...a Threesome."  
_Rarity wet herself with her eyes wide open._

**To be Concluded...**


	24. Chapter 22

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 22: The Plan, The Leaving and The Rage.

_It's was quite and peaceful on Ponyville, all ponys are hanging around, but then a speed of light was coming to faster.  
__***WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*  
**__Then it landed on the park, it was Mordecai and Rainbow Dash having a race._

Mordecai: "Beat ya!"

Rainbow: "No way, I beat ya!"

Mordecai: "You think that, but you know you lose this one."

Rainbow: "I'm not going to fall for that chump."  
_He laydown on the grass all tired._

Mordecai: "Haha!"  
_He look at her as she look up on the sky, watching far the cloudsdale, she stare for while.  
_"Hey RD, want to talk about something? you seen very deep."

Rainbow: ***Sigh*** "Oh Mordi...you know, your the luckiest dragon on ponyville, you get all the hot mares around trying to saving the pony relacion but me, I feel deep down about my stallion...like what I'm doing wrong?"  
_Mordecai stand up and he give a hug from behind.  
_  
Mordecai: "Well Rainbow...sometimes ponys change...you just have to accepted."

Rainbow: ***Sigh*** "Mordecai...I need something that make my emotion so much good...that maybe I can forget about that problem...I don't want to break up with him, he is special to me."  
_Mordecai was worried about her, she doesn't know that her boyfriend it actually turning into gay by thanks to the Le Gangs._

Mordecai: "Rainbow, can I have a question?"

Rainbow: "Yeah?"

Mordecai: "What happened if he left you?"

Rainbow: "I...***She drop her wings down as she was sad*** I don't know..."  
_Mordecai could not take it as he put his hand to her head._

Mordecai: "Dash, you must wake up, tell you the true, Rarity and our friends are very worried about you...can you just have a idea to make him focus more back?"

Rainbow: "N-No..."

Mordecai: "Then you must dump him."

Rainbow: "Are you nuts?! I love him in the whole world!"

Mordecai: "Yeah? well me I use to love my ex back in my hometown..."

Rainbow: "That because she was the problem and not you."

Mordecai: "And who the one giving you problem to love you back?"  
_Rainbow Dash look down and she start to cry, she quick hug him._

Rainbow: "Oh Mordecai, your right...***sniff*** He don't love me, is he?"

Mordecai: "He...I don't know that yet...but I don't want you to see you suffer by a stallion...because there millions of stallions around and I don't want you to fall down just for one...I wish I could do something for you like...anything."

Rainbow: ***Sniff*** "Anything...?"

Mordecai: "Yeah..." ***He sweep her tear off***

Mordecai: "I have a idea..."

**The Next Day in Canterlot  
**_The Wonderbolts have a big activity on the castle, celebrating a new anniversary from the wonderbolts, Mordecai and Rainbow Dash was there on the party._

Mordecai: "Wow Dash this is going to be deep shit around here...just two of us, are you sure you up to it?"

Rainbow: "Yes, I do."

Mordecai: "Ok what the first thing I must do or you must do?"

Rainbow: "We must do this."  
_She grab him and kisses his lips, she enjoy his lips around soft and warm with a good taste.  
Soarin notice that Rainbow Dash was kissing with a Dragon._

Soarin: "Rainbow Dash?! how could you!" ***He was shock***  
_Mordecai and Rainbow Dash look at him._

Mordecai: ***He thinks*** (_Ah I didn't want to do this but totally worth it._)

Rainbow: "Oh Soarin, now you care about me?" ***She get upset as she turn her head away*  
**_All around ponies looking the discussing of Soarin and Dash even the Princesses, Mordecai step back a little getting a drink.  
_  
Mordecai: ***He whisper one stallion*** "Pss, can you get me that drink?"  
_Back to the discuss._

Soarin: "But what do you do this to me? I still in love with you, what did I go wrong with you?"

Rainbow: "Oh what did you go wrong? you idiot! you was so busy and you didn't have a chance to me for few months, I feel complete ignore by you."  
_Meanwhile on Mordecai, he was drinking slowly with Princess Luna._

Luna: "Oh my...this is not going end well this relacionship."

Mordecai: "Yup...it's hard to say but yeah...this is why I do focus not only just for myself...but all my friends..include you of course." ***He wink at her***

Luna: ***Giggles*** "Stop it, we listening the discussion"  
_Back at the discuss._

Soarin: "Can we just-"

Rainbow: "No!, it's done...i'm leaving you to a better dragon."  
_Everypony gaps even Mordecai._

Luna: "Why you gaps Mordi?"

Mordecai: "I would feel awkward that I don't gaps but everypony does."  
_Back at the discuss._

Soarin: "Why this dragon it's better than you? I did all good things to you, and you just drop it off, you should be embarrassing." ***He tone his voice loud that one***  
_Mordecai stand up from his chair._

Mordecai: "Actually, you should be embarrassing."  
_Everypony gaps and all look at him._

Soarin: "Excuse me? who you think you are"

Mordecai: "The one i'm going to tell the true, you should be embarrassing, you should spend time more with her, I know working its hard and take a lot of work, but you can't spend all the time on your work, don't your boss or captian can give order to permission to take a vacation? because not only your losing your girlfriend, your losing your feeling from you to her, and-"

_As soon he was going to finish to talk, he get punched by Soarin hoof knocking down Mordecai on the floor, Everypony gaps, Princess Celestia gaps more as it was bad news, she whisper to her guards as all guard nods.  
_  
Rainbow: "MORDECAI!" ***She run to him* **

Guards: "Everypony the party is over, go home now! and no turning back."  
_All ponys leaving the castle, still worried about the dragon, but the wonderbolt won't want to leave, but then Mordecai open his eyes, it was all black._

Rainbow: "Morde..cai?...your eyes..."

Celestia: "Rainbow!" ***She use her magic to move Rainbow Dash away***

Luna: "Sister?!, what going on?"

Celestia: "The Furious Dragon awake...I must call the 5 mares and quick before its too late."

**To be Concluded...**


	25. Chapter 23

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 23: Sex is the best medicine

_Mordecai stand up as his body glow dark, his hair glow red and his anger show his face, Celestia write a note very quick, Soarin was afraid of him as he step back slowly, Mordecai look at him as he walk to him and speak with demonic voice._

Mordecai: "Soarin...come here you son of a gun...let make this things on my right way..."  
_His both hands glow electric as he keep walking to him, but Soarin react and he faster fly away from him, Mordecai was piss running to the exit.  
_"Soaaaariiiiinnnn!, Come here you coward!"  
_His body glow and he get more taller, he run to the door and destroy it, the guards try to stop him but Mordecai with one sweep of his hand knock out all guards infront of him.  
The Mares arrive looking at him._

Rarity: "What happened to my darling!"

Twilight: Don't know but we must stop him all matter cost."

Celestia: "He need to calm down somehow."  
_The Mares look at the princess as they all thinking how to stop him, but then they look at Fluttershy, she open her wides as she know she could stop him._

Fluttershy: "M-Me?!"

All: "Yes!"  
_Meanwhile, Mordecai was even more taller, trying to find Soarin around the town as all the pony run away from him._

Mordecai: "Soarin! where are you, you ugly bastard!"

Fluttershy: "S-Stop!"  
_Mordecai look behind and he see her flying._

Fluttershy: "Mordecai...I..."

Mordecai: "Where Soarin...where did he GO?!"  
_Fluttershy was getting scary but then she breath hard then she was using "Her Stare"._

Fluttershy: "Now listen to me young dragon! you must stop from yourself, your out of control, you better put your pants tight because if you don't stop from yourself, I'll stop you in my way!"  
_She stare even more, Mordecai was looking at her for few second then he calm down, his body turn back to normal and his size was normal too, when he look at Fluttershy, he close his eyes and pass out...totally black out._

**3 Days later.  
**_He wake up as he look around little blurry, when he finally could see, he was on the hospital, he look around and he was laying down on the bed._

Mordecai: "Ah...I feel like crap..."

?: "Oh your awaken ."  
_He turn his head around then he see "Nurse Redheart"_

Nurse: "Did you sleep well? how you feel?"

Mordecai: "I...I feel like crap but i'm alive."

Nurse: *She smile* "We try everything to wake up ."

Mordecai: "Please, you can call me Mordi." *He smile*

Nurse: "I'm sorry Mordi, so as you can see, you been on a coma."

Mordecai: "Oh snap a coma!"

Nurse: "Yes and well everypony were really worried about you, include the princesses."

Mordecai: "Well, they wont anymore once they visit here again or when I can...wait...I can't...I can't feel my legs!"

Nurse: "Oh my, your legs must be unconscious then."  
_Mordecai freak out a little but then he check himself quite as he feel it moving his dragonhood good._

Mordecai: "Oh well...maybe I need few more days then right?"

Nurse: "Yes, I'll check every day on you, if you want to walk, call me and we will see hows goes."

Mordecai: "Got it, Nurse...hey Nurse."

Nurse: "Yes?"

Mordecai: "Do you want to take a break and let have a lunch together? you know little chat?"

Nurse: *She smile* "Sound a good idea too me, let me finish few documents and we have our talk."

_After few minutes later, she bring two sandwiches and juice's, they start to talk about themself, her work, his life and everything, even he help on her problems, Nurse Redheart got interesting of him._

Mordecai: "And when you get stress, just relax and walk away from those "popular dumb mares" like I know they talk to try making you furious, but walk away from them and they will one day stop bullying you.

Nurse: "It will work?"

Mordecai: "Yeah Nurse."  
_She smile as she try to think.  
_  
Nurse: "Soo...when you going to walk?" *She ran of ideas but she blushes*

Mordecai: "I don't really know, I wish there could have a best medicine around here." *He wink and laugh*

Nurse: *She giggles and blushes* "Well Mordi, it was a nice to talk to you, I'm going back to my work.

Mordecai: "Take care then Nurse, thanks for having a good time with me" *He smile*  
_As Nurse leave him, she smile and she fall in love with him, then she got a idea, she smirks._

Nurse: "Hes very kind and handsome dragon, I hear rumors that he his good on sexual experience..." *She bite her lips* "You wanna a best medicine tough dragon, your going to get it...tonight."

**Later that night.  
**_Mordecai was sleeping on his bed peacefully, Nurse open his door and she enter and close it as she lock it.  
She look at him sleeping as she touches him with her hoofs, she check on his face then his chest, she love his warm and soft skin of him then she reach his legs but when she look down, he have a erection on his penis, big and hard, she slowly took out his blanket as she saw it, she was blush deep but her brave and guts, she suck on it and tasting it, she lick around it and she deep and gag on it, Mordecai was moaning louder as he wake up._

Mordecai: "What the hay i'm feeling...*He look down and she saw Nurse sucking it* Nurse Redheart?!"

Nurse: *She stop and breath* "Oh Mordecai I-I-I'm so sorry...it's just."

Mordecai: "Wait...do it...just do it."

Nurse: "I...*She didn't think twice and she suck on it.*

Mordecai: "Oh..ooh..yess..."  
_She keep continue sucking his dick, but realise his legs was moving as she suck on it, then she got a idea, she stop and she goes top from him as she putting her marehood to his dick and force herself in and she ride on him deep._

Nurse: "OH by celestia! this IS huge! Oh-oh-oh-ah-ah-aaah!"  
_He hold her waist as he ride her more faster and deep._

Mordecai: "Loving the "Big Needle?"  
_He smirks as he slap her flanks hard._

Nurse: "Oohohooo! this is the best cure for my emotion ever! Oh Oh OH UUUU!  
_Mordecai hold her tight around her coat and he stand up, his legs work as he keep moving his hips faster._

Mordecai: "Well fuck the words was true...sex is the best medicine!"

Nurse: "Ohh! ohhh! baby..are you c-cumming? I need to ahahhahhh..."  
_Mordecai lay her down on the bed as he aim with his dick_

Mordecai: "It's cumming..it's CU-!"_  
He cum on her chest around, he breathe as he look at her, she was tasting his cum as Nurse enjoy the taste of it.  
_"Wow...enjoying my medicine?"

Nurse: "It taste good for a medicine." *She wink*

**The Next Day  
**_The 6 Mares visit Mordecai on the hospital, they were happy about the good news.  
_  
Mordecai: *He look at them* "Hey there bon bons...did I miss few parties?"

Rarity: "Yes you do because we need you big time."  
Pinkie: "We can throw you another party!"  
Rainbow: "You miss when I kicked my ex out of my house."  
Applejack: "Now that you feel all better ya'all I see, you better bucking some apples off!"  
Fluttershy: "Oh my...Angel really do miss you, I hope you could visit us when you can."  
Twilight: "And I hope you have more time with me, I want to know more things that I have miss from you."

_Mordecai smile as they all smile and they give a group hugs together, he speak._

Mordecai: "So...whos hungry?"

All: "Us!"

**To be Concluded...**


	26. Chapter 24

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 24: Secret Mares

**Mordecai House  
**_He was cleaning his house peacefully but bored for him.  
_Mordecai: "Meh...this is crap...I wish something happened right now."  
_***Ding Dong*  
**_"Ringing the bell does not count as a miracle..."  
_He open the door and it was Octavia.  
_  
Octavia: "Good morning Mordi, I see your good shape sense yesturday." ***She smile***

Mordecai: "Morning Octy. and yeah I am, it's was scary, I was in a coma for 3 days, want to go in?"

Octavia: "Yes that would be nice."  
_She enter his house as she sit down._

Mordecai: "Do you want something to drink?"

Octavia: "A glass of water, if you don't mind."  
_He take a glass of water to her.  
_  
Mordecai: "There you go, one glass of water."

Octavia: "Thanks Mordi."  
_She drinks it._  
"Good thing I got here in time to see you."

Mordecai: "It is important?" ***He lift a eyebrow***

Octavia: "Be my guess."

Mordecai: "I'll take it because I do want to know." ***He wink*  
**_He sits down on his couch with Octavia, she was ready to speak._

Octavia: "Well Mordi, I know you been doing with Rarity and you few weeks ago."

Mordecai: "The what?" ***He look at her acting like confusing***

Octavia: "Don't play the dumb with me Mordi, I see your saving few relacionship and you two been doing well."

Mordecai: "Octavia...?"

Octavia: "You follow me Mordecai, we have business to do."  
_They both go out of the house, but they enter on Octavia house, She quick speak to Vinyl.  
_"Vinyl, Mare-1-9-9-5."

Vinyl: "You got it boss!"  
_Mordecai was still confusing, but Vinyl took a "Silver Vinyl" as they go on a wall with a picture of them, Vinyl remove it and there was a machine that required a key, with the Silver Vinyl she put it and spin it, on the wall it open, it was a secret elevator as Mordecai shock on it.  
_  
Mordecai: "Oh fuck...what going on?"

Octavia: "You come, Vinyl, make you sure no one visit our home until we arrive."

Vinyl: "Once again, you got it boss!"  
_Mordecai & Octavia enter the secret elevator, she push a buttom and they go down, it was a way deep down._

Mordecai: "Damn, how long it's going to take, better yet, what the hay am I going and what going on?!"

Octavia: "In a few seconds..."  
_The elevator stop, the door open and Mordecai look around, it was a huge place all white and black, different rooms in both left and right and a huge office door on the front, they walk.  
_"Welcome to Mareship."

Mordecai: "Mare...ship?! is this a ship?!"

Octavia: "No silly, this base use to be for our work to stop "Le Gangs" plans on Ponyville, Manehattan and Las Pegasus."

Mordecai: "Alright so who own everything this and why you taking me here?"

Octavia: "Me and my secret mares and I'm taking you here because you and I we will re-hired my mares back."

Mordecai: "Alright, who could be?"

Octavia: "5 mares only, I call them "The Unstoppable", each of one are expert on "Disguise, Hacking, Stealth and Demolition"

Mordecai: "Wow, so alright...let get them all, so who could be?"  
_Octavia took out documents on her office and she show 3 pictures.  
_"...You are bucking kidding..."  
_  
_Octavia:  
"_Ditzy Doo aka: Derpy Hooves_.  
She was and still the most expert on disguise and a secret spy, she always tell us everything from them."

"_Lyra Heartstrings & Sweetie Drops aka: Lyra & Bon Bon_.  
They was and still the most expert on hacking everything with they gadgets they use to invented."

"_Pinot Noir aka: Berry Punch.  
_She was the most crazier demolition into anything, she can make anything to explode, as long she get...little drunk on her way."

"And last..."

"_Rarity aka: The Beauty Master.  
_She look very beautiful, wonderful and generosity, but you must be careful about her generosity, they are killer, her beauty is deadly, try to harm her and you will be one of her dress design, thanks to her master "Diamond Strike" she learn how to defend and with her martial arts, shes the most expert on stealth on any missions.

Mordecai: ***He thinking*** (_Wow...not only she travel in time with Doctor Whooves...but she was a expert, wow...my mind it's blow._)

Octavia: "Mordi! focus darling.  
_He open his eyes and looks at her.  
_***Sigh*** come on Mordecai, let get them so we can start work on it."

Mordecai: "Alright you got it! (_Ah crap, I should say later when she say "be my guess"_)

**To be Concluded...**


	27. Chapter 25

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 25: Mares Reunited

**Ponyville  
**Mordecai: "Uhh, we will never find them...I mean, we look around ponyville."

Octavia: "Mordi, we just got out 3 minutes ago."

Mordecai: "...Oh...crap...well I guess was feelings when I got out."

Octavia: "Don't play dumb, you derp."

Mordecai: "Derp?! I'm ain't Derpy, i'm I right Derpy?"  
_He look on his left and he see Derpy Hooves._

Derpy: "Yeah!...wait whos derp again?"

Mordecai: "...I think we find Derpy."

Octavia: "You don't say...derp...Derpy can we meet us at Café in 4 hours?

Derpy: "Yes Octy! and I got a packed for you."  
_She give a box that say "The Big Mac", Mordecai stare at her as he know that box, Octavia awkwardly smile and throw away on her window open, she even hit Vinyl accident on her head._

Vinyl: "What the buck was that- Ooohhh The Big Mac!"  
_Octavia look awkwardly once again to him, Mordecai smirks._

Mordecai: "Octy...you and me...on a talk...one night, no buts and no regrets."

Derpy: "Now that sound serious trouble..."

Mordecai: "Derpy please, you can go."

Rarity: "Not so fast Derpy, your staying with us."  
_Rarity show up with 3 mares, "Lyra, Bon Bon and Berry Punch."_

Octavia & Mordecai: "The whole mares."

**Later on Mareship Office  
**_They all reunited in the office table._

Octavia: 'Well...I got my crew...I got my family back and its perfect...my whole mare crew...The Unstoppable...Rarity, Lyra, Bon Bon, Berry Punch, Derpy and Me..."  
_They all smile and hugs together, Mordecai speak._

Mordecai: "Yeah...this is awesome! *He jump to the table with a victory pose*

Octavia: "Um darling, 3 seconds out or you will clean it."

Mordecai: "Sorry." *He smile awkward and he sit down back.*  
_They all sit.  
_  
Octavia: "Alright, we got a plan...we are going to Marehattan to find that gang somewhere, Lyra and Bon Bon you know how to track them."  
_Lyra and Bon Bon look themself as they awkwardly turn they faces to bad feels._

Bon: 'Yeah well...tsss...we got a problem with that..."

Octavia: "What?"

Lyra: "We sell our gadgets and the Key Started Hack!"

Bon: "Lyra!"

Lyra: "Face it, we can't lie this one."

Rarity: "But why you sell your gadgets include the most important, THE KEY?! I thought you mares needed."

Berry: "And those things were really expensive, why lyra and bon bon?"

Bon: "Because...we could pay our house that years ago...beside when we quit years ago sense those gangs never come to bother us or any stallions...so we sell it...to some stallion name "Filthy Rich", they put it on a warehouse...at less he didn't notice the key."

Mordecai: "Warehouse? do you know where it is?"

Lyra: "Yeah its on his mansion far from ponyville, his back of his mansion, he got a warehouse."

Mordecai: "Well holy shit that stallion so rich."

Octavia: "And a addicted to money and business...he is not easy to fool him around include his warehouse..."

Bon: "Octy saying the true, one time I hear on the news a 13 thiefs was trying to steal the warehouse, but they get capture by his magnificent traps, I saw it and it was bunch of laser detector traps, they can lock the warehouse include every windows into a steel doors and there was no escape if they get trapped.

Mordecai: "So all we have to do is not to touch those laser detector...find the key that are on the gadget box and we go back and continue our work right?"

Lyra: "Mordi, we need our gadgets or the key wont work..."

Mordecai: "Ok that sound hopeful but there one thing i'm worried about...how the box look like?

Lyra: "Oh I know, I always draw a icon of bon bon cutie mark  
_Bon Bon open wide her eyes as she look Lyra embarrassing._

Bon: "Lyraaa...why?!"

Lyra: "Well I always forgot what your or whats mine so I decide to draw your cutie mark on every box we put it so I can't forgot what it mine or yours...so I draw your cutie mark on our special box."

Mordecai: "Uh...Lyra..uh...nevermind that, alright back to the plan, now we know the box now so today at night, we are going to that warehouse and take that damn box."  
_  
_**Later that night, on the Warehouse  
**_They were on the bushes looking the warehouse.  
_  
Bon: "Alright, Mordi & Rarity, you two go to the roof, Lyra we stay on the bushes, Berry and Octavia its staying on the mareship on this one, Derpy use your disguise and go to the control room, deactivate so Mordi and Rarity can enter on the roof, we count on you Derpy...Derpy?  
_They look for Derpy, then they wakie takie speak._

Derpy: "I deactivate them...what now? Over."

Mordecai: "Well...guess is our move then."

Rarity: "Yes...you look so sexy on your new tight-spy-suit, rawr."

Mordecai: "Rarity honey, not on our mission...***He blush and think*** (_My ass is to tight with this tight-suit._)

_They both go to the roof and they see the window, they opened quite as they look down._

Rarity: "Alright darling, you follow me."  
_She drop herself down and land quite, she give a signal to come down._

Mordecai: "I hope I don't screw this up..."  
_He drop himself and land little quite._

Guard 1: "Did you hear that?"

Guard 2: "Don't know I guess was "Like Like" who fall himself again."

Guard 1: "You know something? I always wondering that Box have a lot of candys around.  
_Mordecai and Rarity hear it as they go behind the guards, they look the box that they were holding it._

Guard 2: "Shall we open?"  
_Surprisely, Mordecai grab there head and hit them with themself knocking them out._

Rarity: "For a second I thought you was going to scare them."

Mordecai: "That can make them piss there pants and you don't want to smell it on our mission.

Rarity: "That eww, but you got a point."  
_Mordecai take the box as he looking at it around.  
_  
Mordecai: "That Lyra and Bon box alright."

Rarity: "We better get going before we busted up."

Mordecai: "I was hoping to say that, my ass is bother me with your tight-spy-suit."

Rarity: "Actually...that a bondage suit."

Mordecai: "WH-"  
_Rarity put her hoof to his mouth quick.  
_  
Rarity: "Shhh...I just make you test it for another night." ***She wink***

**Back at the Mareship  
**_Lyra and Bon Bon were starting they system "Godlike Hacking Hearts Equestria" they upload the key and they start it up, lights of the control system turns on and it show a 3 big screen represent "Ponyville, Las Pegasus and Manehattan." All of them jump with exited._

Berry: "We have to celebrate a drink of that!"

Lyra & Bon Bon: "Yeah!"

Rarity: "I'll love to celebrate"

Mordecai: "you mares celebrate, i'm going back to my house to take a rest."

Octavia: "I'm with you too, tomorrow I have to do a lot of work sense this is just the beginning."

Derpy: "Aww, ok, have a god night you two!"

Lyra: "Don't break the bed."

Bon: "Lyra!"  
_Everypony and him laugh as they leave the mares alone._

**On Ponyville close to Mordecai house  
**Mordecai: "Do you think they will find out about the box?"

Octavia: "Big time, but at less you and the mares didn't get busted."

Mordecai: "True that...hey Octiavia."

Octavia: "Yeah Mordi?"

Mordecai: "Remember we have still the talk remember..." ***He wink***

Octavia: "I...***She blush deep***"

Mordecai: "How about you get rid of that fake toy and use a real one? and I know you do just to look up of your deep feelings from me, you buy that toy because you do."

Octavia: "Dammit Mordi! how do you know stuff like this?"

Mordecai: "Easy...let find out."  
_He smirks as he open the door, Octavia thinking as she bite her lips, hoofs shakes a bit but her guts tells her to go in and find out, when they both enter, Mordecai close the door and slowly hug from behind her and kisses her neck around letting Octavia do a big moan, she could not move by her weakness from her neck kissed by hes lips, as he continue kissing her neck, he slowly touches her coat around until he reach her leghoofs, she continue moaning as she turn around to him and kisses his lips, Mordecai kisses her back as he hold her to his bed, making out all the night as Octavia removing his clothes off as she touches his skin, he continue kissing her neck even bitting gentle as his erection grows and slowly force it on her marehood, Octavia scream in pleasure, it was her first time to do sex, he slowly move his hips deep as she hold tight on him moaning._

Octavia: "Oh my..ohh my...I bet this is aaahhh..."  
_He move himself laying down behind her lifting her leghoof and start to move his hips deep in it, Octavia drives her nuts every time his dick was deep in hers marehood.  
_"Oh buck me..it's tearing it..Ah! Ahh! Mordi...how many mares you tear it with your dick."

Mordecai: "I lost the count of it...mmm...so the first time."  
_He move little more faster his hips, tearing a little bit on her._

Octavia: "Yes darling GAH! oh buck oh oh...fuck me.."

Mordecai: "Now that a word come in handly..."  
_He move even more faster and deep as she was screaming in pleasure, he keep holding her hoofleg tight up causing to move more faster, Octavia could not take it anymore as she moans._

Octavia: "Darling Mordi! finished quick! I want to taste it!"  
_Mordecai let her go as he laydown so she could move to his dick, she suck on it quickly as he was about to release it._

Mordecai: "Ahh it going out...its going out...and Ah!"  
_He cum on her mouth making her drink all of it, she slowly took it out her mouth as she breath deep._

Octavia: "Well...this taste...not bad after all...no wonder Rarity tell me that you taste like vanilla."

Mordecai: "Heh, well then, you got a good dessert then."

Octavia: ***She blushes*** "I...love it this night...could we make it better next time?"

Mordecai: "You mean going to a restaurant then going to a fancy hotel with romantic stuff on the bedroom just two of us?"

Octavia: "Actually...***She bite her lips* **like that...but with Rarity too."

Mordecai: ***He open his eyes wide*** "Well...thats a deal."

**To be Concluded...**


	28. Chapter 26

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 26: Fluffle Puff

**Mordecai House  
**_He was sleeping uncomfortable moving his head left and right._

Mordecai: "Son of a bitch!" ***He wake up*  
**_He grab 2 pillow he got touching it too.  
_"Stupid ass pillows...what kinda confortable you use too, BAH!"  
_He throw it on the window hitting a mare accident._

Mare: "Ouch! what the hay?! who throw it?"

Mordecai: "Ah sorry about that! that would be me."  
_He jump off the window landing safe, the mare was Minuette aka: Colgate._

Colgate: "Oh hey Mordecai! waking up in bad mood?"

Mordecai: "Yeah this stupid pillow so uncomfortable."

Colgate: "Well you should go to Quills and Sofas."

Mordecai: "Uh what now?"

Colgate: "Follow me dummy." ***She giggles***

_Minutes later, they arrive to "Quills and Sofas", she give to him a card about dentist as she leave with a wink to him._

Mordecai: ***He smile as he put on is pocket*** "Crazy mares...alright let get some pillow."  
_He enter the store, a lot of ponys were there to buy stuff, he look around as he find the pillow place, he find 2 pillow, he keep looking around until he saw a pink fluffy pillow, he look at it and smile, he take it and it was so soft and fluffy it was perfect for him.  
_"I'm taking it!"

**Later on Mordecai house  
**_He put all his 3 new pillow on his bed.  
_  
Mordecai: "There, all new, now once I finish applejack work before is toooo LATE! Oh crap! i'm late for my work!" **  
**_He jump out to the window as he run to his work._

**Hours later  
**_He come back all exhausted.  
_Mordecai: "Phew, Applejack know how to ride me so well...oh well good thing i'm home the first thing I'm going to do is to take a deep rest and-"_  
but when he open his house, it was a disaster._  
"WHAT THE FUCK!"  
_Octavia and Vinyl jump on there chairs and they both run out the house worried about Mordecai._

Vinyl: "BRO! you ok? wow...what happened?"

Octavia: "Did they steal you?"

Mordecai: "As far as I know...no...but look at this! all dirty and a huge mess, I clean it 2 days ago and it was new!"

Octavia: "Darling calm down we are just-"

Vinyl: "Look!" *She point with her hoof to a Pink Fluffy*

Mordecai: 'What the...its moving..."  
_The pink fluffy move her head into them and it was a "Fluffle Puff."  
_  
Vinyl: "IT'S A FLUFFLE PUFF! AWWW!" ***She quick hug her***

Octavia: "Aww...where you get it? for I know they are rare to find them."

Mordecai: "Really? I didn't knew and It was on the shop Quills and Sofa, I thought it was a pillow."

_The puff look at him as she gaps with a smile and jump to him with a hug._

Vinyl: "Aww, she like you!"

Mordecai: *He pet her* "Well...yeah...yeah shes adorable...but a complete desaster look what she-"  
_She put her hoof on his lip then she quick run around the house taking a broom as sweep everything, cleaning everything, The 3 was shocked._

Puff: "Pllbflblblr!" *She salute*

Mordecai: "Puff...welcome to your new home."

Puff: ***GAPS!* **"Pllbrrr!" ***He hugs him*  
**  
Mordecai: "Your my new pet! and Puffy sound great."

Puff: ***She cuddle on his head***

Octavia: "Aww...you have a big heart you two."

Puff: ***Puff touches his hair with curious***

Mordecai: "And curious too."

Vinyl: "And playful too look at it, Agoo goo goo, awww she paw my hoofs."

Octavia: "Come on Vinyl, let leave them alone so the two know eachother."

Vinyl: "Aww...but I want to stay...fine."

Octavia: "And Mordecai, Rarity give me a call, she want you when you can to visit her."

Mordecai: "Oh, well alright, Puff we are going for a walk."

Puff: ***She nods***

Later on Carousel Boutique  
Mordecai: "Remember, don't do any stupid, just stay close to me and when I tell you what to do, do it what I say."  
_Puff looking at him with her cute bright eyes innocent.  
_***Sigh* **"Why I even bother, come here you."  
_He hug Puff with love, suddenly the door open. Rarity was there with Sweetie Bell._

Rarity & Sweetie: "Awww."

Mordecai: "Oh great, the mares come to bugs us with our love."

Rarity: "Darling, share some of your love too with your new pet that I was looking for."  
_Puff jump out from his arms as she run to sweetie bell playful._

Sweetie: *Giggles* "Can I take her for a walk? we will be on the clubhouse."

Rarity: "Well ask your d- I mean Mordecai over here."

Mordecai: "Ya sure wait what you say at first?"

Sweetie: "Yay! come on Puffy I want to meet my friends come!"  
_They both run happy as Mordecai enter._

Mordecai: "So darling...what do you need me for? next move for the mission? once again, need pleasure with you?"

Rarity: "Darling, I want you to talk to you..."

Mordecai: "And that what am I here right?"

Rarity: "Yes...uh...I don't know how to say this..." *She get little nervous*

Mordecai: "Rarity...are you?"

Rarity: "No i'm not pregnant you idiot!" *She get little upset*

Mordecai: "Yesh mare! calm down, you act very nervous and I getting here worried."

Rarity: *She calm down* "Sorry about that...it was deep you know."

Mordecai: "It was my fault, now are you-"  
_Suddenly, Applebloom enter with a news._

Applebloom: "Rarity! Sweetie Bell is in trouble!"

Rarity & Mordecai: "Where is she?"

Applebloom: "Come!"  
_They both follow Applebloom and they see a green tough stallion was bothering Sweetie Bell and Puff._

Tough Stallion: "That fluffy thing is mine mare now give it to me."

Sweetie: "No! shes not from you, you weirdo!"

Tough Stallion: "Give it to me or else!"

Mordecai: "Or else what? you green low brain?" ***His hand glow electric***

Tough Stallion: "I'm sorry but who are you?"

Mordecai: "Your fear if you don't go back what you belong."

Tough Stallion: "I'm am not going anywhere until I get back my little fluffy."  
_Puff run to Mordecai as she hide on his legs._

Rarity: "Well so sorry but this Puff right here, got a new family now."

Tough Stallion: "You ask for it...Le Team Rose..."  
_Suddenly 5 stallions wearing coat red with same hair color red show up.  
_"Gives us or else they will force you."

Mordecai: "Darling, we will talk later, we have to work to do."

Rarity: "Let beat them up."  
_When the 5 stallions when to them, Puff suddenly turn into a Puff Ball and she roll to the first stallion.  
__***BAM!***__  
She was in mid-air as she grab the second stallion on his shoulder as she do a spin throwing him to the third and fourth stallions knocking them out and finally the fifth stallion was about to run but Mordecai was behind him, Mordecai smirks._

Mordecai: "Boo!"  
_***BAM!* **__He hit him with his fist so hard, Puff could catch him in mid-air and do a suplex knocking him out. the tough stallion could not believe it._

Tough Stallion: "Y-You are in big tro-"

Rarity: *She grab him behind* "I don't think so tough jerk." *She lift him as she use her own back to break his back*

Mordecai: "Holy shit now that my mare right there.."

Rarity: *She throw him to the wall knocking him out* "And the next time, don't mess with momma." *She roundkick his face*

Mordecai: "Oh crap babe you kill him!"

Rarity: "Oh he just sleeping his beauty, come on let get out of here."

The Crusaders: "Wow...that was awesome! there like superhero."

Mordecai: "Actually, Puff right here its the hero."  
_Puff jump to his back hugging him.  
_"Hehehe easy there girl."  
_Mordecai and Rarity look together and smile as they blush._

**Later that night  
**_Mordecai and Puff were sleeping on there different beds, Mordecai on the bed, Puff was on the floor with a tiny bed.  
__***Knock Knock*  
**_Mordecai: "Umm..." ***He wake up as he stand up yawning*  
**"Who could that be on this late night?"  
_He walk down stairs as he look the door, when he open it, it was Rarity.  
_"Rarity? what you doing in here?"  
_She was crying as she move him back inside and hugging him._

Rarity: "Mordecai...we need to talk... Please?"

**To be Concluded...**


	29. Chapter 27

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 27: Marry with Decision (Part 1)  
"Will You Marry Me?"  
_  
Rarity was with Mordecai sitting on his couch, she was shaking from the cold outside.  
_  
Mordecai: "Rarity calm down, you been acting strange sense when you want to ask me something."

Rarity: "It just...so hard to tell you this..."

Mordecai: ***He hold his hand to her hoofs*** "You can trust me...if you want to tell it me, tell it, I'm aint no telling no one."

Rarity: "Are you sure...you won't be mad about this?"

Mordecai: "Go ahead...tell me."

Rarity: "Well...I want to...I want to..."  
_He pet her head to calm her down.  
_"I want to marry you."  
_He stop petting her as he look at her.  
_  
Mordecai: "Marry...me?"  
_She look down putting her head on his chest._

Rarity: "Y-Yes...ever sense you come to ponyville...tell the true...I saw you how you come to here."  
_Mordecai open his eyes wide but he keep petting her head as she continue talking  
_"I looked at you and I thought you was sleeping...that beautiful face from you...then when you walking around to ponyville unknown and I was just on my store...spying on you...you were friendly dragon...a friendly...human as you say, I feel sorry about it...I wish I could take care of you, but at less Fluttershy help you on your way...now today...your taking care yourself and a helper...caring...kindness...even your saving equestria with our team that have not caring sense it stop."  
_She look at him putting her hoof to his face.  
_"But must I'm afraid is to marry me...because I want you...all by myself..."

Mordecai: "But..what about everything? can we just wait?"

Rarity: I can't...***she hug him*** I love you...I hate everything about this gang and mares..."

Mordecai: "But Rarity, you tell me the whole thing, you told me it will work and it is working, few mares now hanging with stallions, gays are stepping away from us, we reunited you and your team once again, but now you want to let it down everything?"

Rarity: "...Yes...because I love you and I don't want bad things happeneds on our future."  
_Mordecai trys to think but he was worried about everything._

Mordecai: "...I can't marry you yet..."  
_She let a tear off._  
Rarity: "What.."

Mordecai: "Rarity, this is what happening sense you tell me everything...is this what happening, then this is my way to save equestria, I own them a big one sense I arrive here, either you join us to finish what it started or you want to let down yourself just because of me? because our team not only need me, they need you too."

Rarity: "But..."

Mordecai: "No buts Rarity..."  
_He stand up from the couch  
_"Your have to choice by tomorrow...come on, let sleep together, Sweetie Bell will be fine."  
_Rarity look down but she goes to him to the bedroom as they sleep together, suddenly Rarity open her eyes looking at Mordecai sleeping, she smile and kisses his lip, she bite her lip as she got a idea._

**The Next Day  
**_Mordecai wake up slowly as his body feels heavy.  
_  
Mordecai: "Mmm...Rarity..your awake? ***He look around*** Babe?...I think shes gone...***He look on his blanket and he got a erection*** Great a morning boner."  
_***Ding Dong*  
**_"Aaahhhh...and I want to take a break...***He look at Puff*...**morning Puff"  
_Puff cuddle his legs, he pet her as he hug her.  
_"But this little fluffy pony can make me feel any-"  
_***Ding Dong*  
**_"Nevermind..."  
_He run downstairs as Puff follows him, he open the door and it was Octavia.  
_"Morning Octy."

Octavia: "Morning Mordi, I see you having a bad night?"

Mordecai: "Don't tell me she tell you everything about last night?"

Octavia: "What last night?"

Mordecai: "Aah...shit did I have to explain?"

Octavia: "Be my guess."

Mordecai: ***Sigh* **"Then get in..."  
_  
_**Later  
**_He tell everything about yesturday last night about Rarity, Octavia think about it.  
_  
Octavia: "If she want to be with you, then it her problem then, because you want to save equestria and I do too."

Mordecai: "Wait? you don't even want to try at less help her?"

Octavia: "No, it her problem, not you, not us."  
_Mordecai was confusing._

Mordecai: "Octy? what it wrong with you?"

Octavia: "Nothing?"

Mordecai: "Yeah you do...you want to get rid of her."

Octavia: "Of course I don't want too, shes one of the part of the team."

Mordecai: "Well team is like a family Octy, a family that need to take care themself, if you care about our team then why not Rarity?

Octavia: "Because she got into herself in problem about decisions and a strong mare like her she must get over it."

Mordecai: "I see what going on there..."

Octavia: "What are you talking about.."  
_She lift a eyebrown but her hoofs was shaking, Mordecai stand up as he goes to the kitchen taking a soda._

Mordecai: "I know what wrong with you..."  
_He smirks as Octavia look at him little nervous as she know he is smart into feelings.  
_"You are jealous about Rarity and I hanging out too much."  
_Her eyes open wide as he got her trapped.  
_  
Octavia: "I...I...no that sound shame for that."

Mordecai: "Then can you tell me why you don't want to help her?"  
_Octavia was even more nervous, she could not lie to him.  
_"Well?"  
_Octavia stand up with wrath inside her, she could not take it anymore._

Octavia: "Fine! you got me, I want to get rid of her because I love you!"

Rarity: "You WHAT?!"  
_Both look back and there she was on the door._

Mordecai: "Rarity?" ***He thinks*** (_Aww shit, now I got bad feelings about those two mares._)

**To be Concluded...**


	30. Chapter 28

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 28: Marry with Decision (Part 2)  
"I Quit!"

Rarity: "You WHAT?!"

Octavia: ***She look at her with a upset view*** "I love him Rarity..."

Mordecai: (_Oh crap...not this kind of situation..why me_)

Rarity: "No, I love him more than you...Mordecai, tell her.

Octavia: "He will not say it because he love me mostly."

Rarity: "I love him more and he will be mine."

Octavia: "He dominated me on bed..."  
_Rarity gaps that her anger runs to her as she punch Octavia face._

Mordecai: "Holy FUCK! Rarity! Octavia!"

Octavia: "Don't try to stop from us Mordi."

Rarity: "Hey shut up, don't talk to him like that you BITCH!"  
_She punch her again as Octavia uppercut her.  
_"Screw you! I quit your awful job! you can have your crew back, but you won't get away with my Mordecai."

Octavia: "Fine by me! I'll still beat you out...even you try to stop him."

Mordecai: "W-Wait stop it you two, you mares are suppose to be a team."

Rarity: "Like you say Mordecai, team may be a family taking care themselves of everything, but too fight for your love is sacrifice and I rather sacrifice than a mare that don't even care her own one of a team."

Octavia: "Get out of my sight!"  
_Rarity leave the house as Mordecai look at Octavia upset, she look at him little scare._

Mordecai: "J-Just why?! like why?!"

Octavia: "It was her problem."

Mordecai: "No, you two are the problem and mostly you." ***He point her with rough* **

Octavia: "Well you don't understand about feelings Mordecai, MY FEELINGS! as you do your work fucking with other mares especially Rarity, while I do my work, I think so much about you ever sense you arrive and help Vinyl, even when we practice our musical instruments...you are so incredible for me."

Mordecai: "I can be incredible just to make anyone happy or need help, but with this team like this with no Rarity, then I'm off the hook."

Octavia: "What are you saying?!"  
_She look at him confusing and scare_

Mordecai: "I quit and you won't force me until you two stick together...not just as a team, but a family."

Octavia: "But for Equestria..."

Mordecai: "Your out of my house."  
_Octavia let a tear as his word were strong than before, she run out to his house crying.  
_***Sigh* **"Puff you can come out...the discuss its over."

Puff: "prffllb?"

Mordecai: "Yes but um...I'm going for a walk...want to come?"  
_Puff jumps and nods as they both walk away._

**Meanwhile on Carousel Boutique  
**Rarity: "It's just not fair! ***She start to throw mannequins away*** that bitch, I hate her...I-"  
_***Knock Knock Knock***_  
_She gaps as she goes to the door, she open it and she saw Mordecai as she get exited.  
_"Mordi! I-"

Mordecai: "We need to talk."  
_She get surprise and the same time scare.  
later on her bedroom they start to talk.  
_"Rarity, i'm sorry about...everything..."

Rarity:" "It ok darling, I have still my store and not them."

Mordecai: "I know that but I still feel bad about you two, you two use to be a family before I came here...and this is my fault."

Rarity: "No is not your fault, it just happened..."

Mordecai: "Actually...I quit because you two were not along any longer."  
_Rarity surprise looking at him._

Rarity: "You what? why? your the hero that they need you."

Mordecai: "Well I don't feel as a hero if I don't have my teams together, because with out you, I don't feel having my sidekick and with out my sidekick, I'm not the hero who I supposed to be but with you, I feel having my family around me."  
_She let out tears running on her face, she look at him as she kiss him on his lip, Mordecai kisses her back but stop her for a second._

Rarity: "I...I don't know what to do now..."  
_He smirks with a idea he got.  
_  
Mordecai: "I know what we can do, just count on me."

**Later on Octavia house  
**_Octavia was looking on the window all alone, but suddenly Mordecai was walking to her home, she quick gaps as she was fixing her mare, she smile as she goes to the door and open it and there he was standing._

Octavia: "Oh I sorry didn't see you there."

Mordecai: "We need to talk and stop acting all innocent."  
_She open her eyes wide surprise.  
Later inside her house, they were talking about reunited together once again._

Octavia: "But you know what she did to me."

Mordecai: "So? it was your fault admit it, you were jealous, you didn't knew that she got the same feelings as you and well you two must talk about it."

Octavia: "Hah! like she want to talk to me."

Mordecai: "I did make her..."  
_She lift a eyebrow.  
_"She is waiting for us on my home right now, so will you talk to her so we can all be together as the team I use to know sense 2 days ago? or do you want to blow it up because of me and let Equestria fall in love all the same genre?

Octavia: ***She get quite for few seconds*** "...Alright I'm going."

**In Mordecai House  
**_All 3 were on his bedroom but Mordecai was on the door as the manes were on the bed._

Mordecai: "Alright you two, like I say before, you two will talk together and once it done argument you manes, call me and i'll come to see if everything all fix."

Octavia & Rarity: "Alright."  
_Mordecai leave the room, leaving them to talk about it but they all silent for moment._

Rarity: "..."  
Octavia: "..."  
_Then.  
_  
Rarity: "I'm sorry...that a hit you today...it was my fault that I was the one who got jealous."

Octavia: "No Rarity...I'm the one who got jealous before you."

Rarity: "But...why didn't tell me this before?"

Octavia: "I didn't want to because I knew you love him too, I was jealous because you got a nice stalllion...I mean a dragon who help, care about the others."

Rarity: "Include us...you know what he say to me before?"

Octavia: "What is?"

Rarity: " He told me that...He didn't feel like a hero with out us."

Octavia: "I...see...we did a huge mistakes together...oh Rarity how I can forgive you?"

Rarity: "I don't know."  
_They both look at eachother as they smile together, there eyes bright together as they both hold there hoofs on they hoofs.  
_"You know...even we are against these stupid gangs...I love you."

Octavia: "Shut up and kiss me..."  
_She pin her on the bed as they both making out with pasion, Octavia touches her coat around as Rarity does do the same, Octavia suddely she goes down to Rarity marehood as she start licking it._

Rarity: "Octy? ***Gaps*** Aah! ohhh...  
_Octavia lick it faster as she bite her clitz, she scream in pleasure as Octavia was still giving to her pleasure.  
"Ejem" a whisper sound as both manes look at him, Mordecai was standing on the door.  
Rarity and Octavia blushes deep and embarrassing._

Mordecai: "Well I'll be damn...having sex on my bedroom with out my permission.

Rarity and Octavia: "We sorry..."  
_He smirks as he pull his shirt off and pants off, both mane look at him blushing._

Mordecai: "You two are need to be punished."  
_His dragonhood raise as both manes quick move to Mordecai into the bed, Rarity crawl top from him as she kisses him, Octavia was licking his dragonhood all around it. Mordecai continue kissing Rarity as she giggle with pleasure, Rarity crawl down to his dragonhood and both the manes lick around it, Mordecai was having orgasm as he was thinking.  
_(_Oh fuck...this is awesome...the plan totally works! good job!_)

Octavia: "Oh Mordi...you better fuck us."  
_Octavia crawl up to Rarity putting their pose for him, the mane stick there marehoods together, Mordecai bite his lip as he put it together, his dick rub both her marehoods tight and rough, they both scream with pleasure, then Mordecai penetrate Rarity as she scream even more louder, then to Octavia even deeper, she scream louder than Rarity, but then he penetrate to Rarity even more deeper, and over and over and over non-stop._

Rarity: "Aaahhhh!..."  
Octavia: "Oooohhh Ahhh!"  
Rarity: "Can this make it more harder?! AHhh! ahh ahh! Ahh!  
_He move his hips even more faster tearing Rarity marehood.  
_  
Octavia: "Oh no, that going to much- AAAHHH! to much painful!"  
_He penetrate deep on Octavia tearing too apart._

Mordecai: "I told you manes...punished come here Rarity."  
_He move Octavia away as he pull Rarity to top from him, he put his dick again on her manehood as he ride her deep and fast, Rarity enjoy it as she scream with pleasure._

Rarity: "Oh Yeah! momma loves it! fuck it hard!"

Octavia: "Wow Rarity, I never seen you to much pleasure, here let me help you."  
_She smirk as Octavia put her manehood to Mordecai face, she hold herself to Rarity as she kiss her, Mordecai was licking her marehood faster as he rides rarity deep and fast._

Rarity: "Well you sure know how to kiss very well...ahh..mmm..mm."  
Octavia: "Mmm..you taste so good...we should do this long time ago..."  
Rarity: "But we are darling..I..***GAPS!***"

_Mordecai cums inside of her surprise as he could not take it, with to much pleasure he fall asleep._

Octavia: "Rarity...Mordecai?"  
Rarity: "It..so..warm from inside..."  
Octavia: "Dammit I want to get creampie too...Mordi you-"  
_He was sleeping peacefully._

Rarity: "He fell asleep."

Octavia: "And I want it more..."

Rarity: "Another time babe, he work so hard to get us together...and before you say something..I'm back to join the team." ***She smile*  
**  
Octavia: "Oh Rarity...kiss me..."  
_They both making out leaving Mordecai to sleep peacefully, they both kissing on a side of his bed._

**To be Concluded...**


	31. Chapter 29

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 29: Light and Death Bride

**In Mordecai House  
**Mordecai: ***Waking up* **"Mmm...morning babes..."

Octavia and Rarity: "Good morning honey, we made you breakfast."  
_He look at the mares as they make breakfast for him, he smile and start to eat._

Mordecai: "So babes, what you going to do today?"

Octavia: "We are just going to stay here if you don't mind, we have unfinished business."  
_She smirks to Rarity._

Rarity: ***She giggles*** "You bad mare."

Mordecai: ***He finished his breakfast*** "Well my house is your house, but promise to take care to Puff while i'm gone."

Rarity: "Where you going? don't you want to have a fun?"

Mordecai: ***He stand up as he put his clothes on* **"Sorry babes but this dragon need to take a break outside, I'll come back later."

Octavia: "Alright but don't forget us." ***She wink*  
**  
Mordecai: "And don't forget Puff too"  
_Mordecai open the door and Puff enter as she jump on the bed and cuddle Rarity and Octavia.  
_"One more thing, don't do funny business to her, I mean it."

Rarity: "Alright we just going to play with this cute then."

Mordecai: ***He roll his eyes smiling*** "Alright babes, see ya later"  
_He leave the mares alone as he goes outside on Ponyville, he suddenly look front a running mare and it was Fluttershy in a hurry._

Fluttershy: "Mordecai! Mordecai! Wooaaahh!"  
Mordecai: "Wooaaah!"  
_***BAM!*  
**__They both hit themself_

Mordecai: "Ouch Shy, what the emergency?"

Fluttershy: "It Angel, he trap himself on a rock and I can't lift it."

Mordecai: "Alright I'll follow you, let get your bunny back."  
_She lead at him on Everfree Forest, they arrive the place where Angel it trapped, there were alot of huge rocks.  
_"So he trapped here?"

Fluttershy: "Yes...we just walk around then a avalanche of rock come to us, I start running and I thought he was with me...but he in there."

Mordecai: "Let me do the work."  
_He fly with is wings as he remove the top of huge rock away, then he find Angel safe and not hurt, he pick him up as he goes to Fluttershy.  
_"He is fine and safe Shy."  
_Angel jump to her hugging her._

Fluttershy: "Oh my Angel, I'm so sorry I left you, I promise I'll not let you go alone."  
_***Rumble Rumble Rumble***_

Mordecai: "What the-"  
_***BAM!* **__a huge rock stomp to Mordecai._

Fluttershy: "MORDECAI!"

**In Mordecai House.  
**_He slowly wake up as he look around._

Mordecai: "Oh..ouch...I feel I got hit by something heavy...hey wait what happened to my house?"  
_He look around as his house was all grey, in fact everything is grey.  
_"Tell me what really going on..."

?: "Your dead Mordecai."

Mordecai: "***Gaps*** "Who say that?"

Death: "Me the Death Bride."  
_A smoke was around to his bed then suddenly she show herself, she was wearing a Black Bride dress, shes a Unicorn, she was white coat but and her face was cover with makeup as a skeleton._

Mordecai: ***He think*** (_Wow, for a Grim Reaper sure she is hot and cute._)

Death: "Thank you Mordi."  
_She blush._  
Mordecai: "Wait, you can read mind?"  
_He lift a eyebrow._  
Death: "When any pony or creatures are dead."

Mordecai: "Cool...wait not cool, I'm dead...oh no...so that mean i'm going to heaven? hell?"  
_He was nervous._  
Death: "Or we can make a deal."

Mordecai: "A deal? now i'm listen."

Death: "It easy, all you have to do is to vanish one big evil spirit."

Mordecai: "And how to vanish it and why?"

Death: "Because...no other pony want to take they opportunity to live once again...but I need to get rid of that big evil spirit or else more spirit will vanish some good spirits, and me as death i'll be vanish by them."

Mordecai: ***He think*** (_Thats deep...she is beautiful unicorn even shes death and she is friendly too, I should help her, in fact I'll do it._)

Death: "Really? Thank you Mordecai.  
_She hug him._

Mordecai: "Right, you can read mind, well teleport to the place."

Death: "Yes Mordecai."  
_They teleport once again in Everfree Forest at night._

Mordecai: "Wow."  
_He was wearing a Grim Reaper outfit, he even holding a Scythe.  
_"Awesome..."

Death: "Pretty cute right?"

Mordecai: "I'll call it...Sharpy."

Death: ***She giggles*** "I like that name, anyway ***She put her hoof to a big cave***

Mordecai: "Ah crap...caves..."

Death: "Like it?"

Mordecai: "Not the one I use to know."

Death: "Come on."  
_They both walk inside the cave, bats were flying out to the cave, it was getting more darker, Death light up by his Scythe, but when it light up, a huge red tough dragon with one big eye and with four arms was infront of him._

Mordecai & Death: "Ah shit."  
Mordecai: "Hey you say shit."  
Dragon: "GRAAAAAHHHH!"  
Death: "And I say RUN!"

_They both run to the exit but suddely Mordecai stop.  
_Mordecai: "W-Wait, are we dead already?"  
_***BAM!*  
**__The dragon hit Mordecai so hard, he break one tree as he land on the floor.  
_"Ouch...I stand correctly."

_The Dragon was running to him, Mordecai get a idea as he fly up, he goes to his back hiding, the dragon was trying to get him out of his back, but then Mordecai was top from his head, Death was watching him._

Death: "What he's doing?"

Mordecai: "Hey Dragon, do your eye itchy? let me help you!"  
_He lift his Scythe and impact his eyes, the dragon was growling so loud he could not see nothing, it was bleeding black blood as he fall down to the ground, Death quick raise a lot of tentacles on the grounds, tie him up so he could not move as he was drag down to a big hole that Death make it, it was a portal to hell._

Mordecai: "Well hell...where his heading?"

Death: "To hell of course, my minions will take care the rest."

Mordecai: "Cool, now let do the deal."  
_She teleport to him back on his house, they were on his bedroom, he was lying down confused.  
_"Now what i'm on my bedroom again."  
_Suddenly she show up all naked, she was still with makeup all around her coat of skeleton, she crawl top from him looking at him._

Death: "If you wonder why i'm naked...I want to have you before you leave, all alone...but I promise that you will find me in Ponyville once your alive again."

Mordecai: "Wait, you alive? but if your dead...how can you still on Ponyville?"

Death: "Well darling...let just say I work at night...and I take my breaks in day."

Mordecai: "Wow...now that awesome...what your name on daylight then?"

Death: "Light Bride...and I'm always on the Café, and yes I always watching you around."

Mordecai: "You little sta-"

_She interrupt him with a kiss, they making out on a long night...  
__**Later.  
**_

Death: ***GAPS!*** "Ahhh...is this how it feels...ahhh ahhh..."

Mordecai: "Just hold into the bed, try to resist it, the more you resist, the more you enjoy it, but when you can't take it anymore, just cum."

Death: "Ok sound good AAHH!...AHH!"  
_He start moving his hip deep as they were having sex together, he hold her on his arms around hugging her as she was looking at him moaning hard._

Death: "Oh aahhh...please...I want more."  
_He move his hip even deep and faster, Death was hugging tight to Mordecai, the room start on fire around except his bed, Mordecai continue doing it faster, every time Death scream with pleasure, the fire raise more.  
Mordecai look around._

Mordecai: "Sex on fire...I never thought about it but it happening."

Death: "Y-Yes..aahh...its tearing it...I can't..take it...Ahh!"  
_They both cums together as the room start lowering the fire down turning everything normal.  
They both breathing as they look together, smiling and kissing together, Mordecai whisper._

Mordecai: "Well Death...now your not longer virgin."

Death: "Yes...wow...It shame that I'm dead virgin...but thanks to you, it feel amazing."

Mordecai: "Yeah it is, sex is very amazing...now...back the deal..can you?"

Death: "Promise me you come to find me, you will recognize me."

Mordecai: "Deal."

Death: "Now close your eyes..."  
_He close his eyes, it was dead silent, he wait longer enough as he open his eyes, he was on the hospital._

Mordecai: "Oh wow..In the hospital again."

Nurse: "Mordecai?!"  
_Nurse Redheart was surprise that he wake up.  
_"Oh for Celestia, you were dead!"

Mordecai: "I was darling I was."

Nurse: "I should call your friends for this exited news, they leave all sadness when they find the news that you were dead."

Mordecai: "Well call them before things get depressed."

**A hour later.  
**_The 6 Manes, The Princesess and The Secret Mares show up with happyness, they find out Mordecai was alive._

All: "Mordecai!"

Mordecai: "Hello mares! I'm back from my big trip."  
_They all give a big hug to him.  
_"Iip..let me get air before I meet Death again."

Celestia: "I see you have met Death Bride."  
All (except Mordecai): "Death Bride?"

Mordecai: "Well I'll tell here right now if you want."  
_He smile looking at them.  
they all nods as they listen to him his interesting story with Death Bride._

**Next Day on Café**

Mordecai: "I wonder where she is...I have been waiting like a hour."

Light: "Actually 5 minutes you silly."  
_She show up as she was wearing a white dress with no makeups of skeletons, she sit down with him._

Mordecai: "Wow, you look way different."

Light:** *She giggles*** "Now, let talk about ourself don't you think?"

Mordecai: "Agree."  
_He call the waiter.  
_"Waiter! 2 cup of tea please."

**To be Concluded...**


	32. Chapter 30

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)  
(Update: Easy Plot)**

Chapter 30: Data Located

**On Mareship  
**_Lyra and Bon Bon been working there progress of getting the location, when suddely.  
__***Beep Beep Beep***_

-Lyra & Bon: "Yes! we got them."

-Bon: "Lyra, call our crew, we got work to do."

**Later same place but on the Octavia Office.  
**  
-Bon: "Mares and Dragon...***She throw the document to the table* **We got there location."  
_They all cheers as Mordecai play with his guitar a rock on cheers._

-Lyra: "Ok calm down mares."  
-Bon: "Yes calm down, we got the location and they still on Manehattan ."

-Octavia: "Manehattan? why they still in there?

-Bon: "Don't know but the important is we got them, I got the street location, the place located, his office too and everything from they building." ***She smirks***

-Mordecai: "Wow shit, this gangs have everything, why would do this plan after all?

-Berry: "To take our stallions away?"

-Derpy: "But my Doctor love me more than anything..."

-Mordecai: ***Sigh* **"You don't say Berry."

-Octavia: "Silent crew, go on Lyra and Bon."

-Lyra: "We have a plan to get to the office undetected."  
-Bon: "And that Mordecai and Rarity will do all the mission."  
-Lyra: "But if it fail we have a back up plan."

-Mordecai: "And what the back up plan?"

-Lyra & Bon: "Baraboom boom!"

-Berry: "Please tell me your not joking."

-Lyra: "Nope, Berry will do the work."  
-Bon: "And by Berry, she the one who will distract the show."  
-Lyra: "When the back up start, you two can have a chance to escape, Derpy will wait for you in a alley."

-Derpy: "I am!"

-Rarity: "Ok but where we enter?"

-Bon: "The second entrance from the back of the building, we will hack the lights of the building to turn them off complete it, so you two with your black-spy-suit can go undetected thanks to the shadows around the building."

-Lyra: "And I made a nightvisions"  
_She gives to them two nightvisions, they wear it as they look around with it._

-Mordecai: "Hehe hey Rarity, you look like a Emerald."

-Rarity: "Ohh but you look more shiny darling."

-Bon: "Shiny or not, its not a toy, took them off."  
_Both took they nightvision down._

-Octavia: "Well so the plan all set, mares and Mordi."

-Mordecai: "Oh just call me dragon too."

-Octavia: "Sorry sweetheart, mares and dragon, all I need it to know if you are all ready for this."

-Berry: "Give me the best wine and we are good to go."  
-Rarity: "Let me finish tomorrow my work and I'll be ready to have my whole week break."  
-Lyra & Bon: "We need to check some gadgets before we start."  
-Derpy: "I need my doctor so he can make sure I'm fine."

-Octavia: "Good, how about you Mordecai?"

-Mordecai: ***He smirks*** "I need to do something tomorrow if you mares don't mind."

-Octavia: "What you going to do?"

-Mordecai: ***He stand up*** "I have only one plan for tomorrow."

-Rarity: "Then we will wait for you when your ready."

-Mordecai: "Thanks darling, well I have to go now."  
_All of them say "Aww"  
_"What? I'll be you mares together once I'm ready." ***He smile***

**Later at night  
**_He arrive to a Tattoo place call "PonyInk", Mordecai enter as a employer mare welcome him, she was cover with tattoo around her grey coat of straight lines wearing her glasses._

-Inko: "Welcome to PonyInk, I'm Inko Inky, I'll be your Tattoo commander.

-Mordecai: "Inko its me Mordi, remember what I order?"

-Inko: "Oh Mordecai yes I have your draw for your back right?"

-Mordecai: "Bingo, now Ink me up, I need to get started by tomorrow."

-Inko: "One ink coming up!"

**The Next Day on Mareship  
**_All the mare were having a conversation about the plan, suddenly Mordecai enter on the office as his back have a tattoo, "a design Sharp Heart around his chest", he show them the tattoo as every mare gaps as they whistle to him._

-Rarity: "Well darling! now that a beautiful sharp heart, who did it?"  
-Lyra: "Now I want a tattoo too."  
-Bon: "Lyra don't, last time you did it, it was dumb."  
-Berry: "I want a TNT on that!"  
-Octavia: "I use to have a tattoo too."

-Rarity: "You did?"  
_All mares and Mordi looks at her._

-Octavia: "Yes but that was for VIP only, I remove it because they were jerks."

-Mordecai: "V-I-Jerks, Ba dun tss!"  
_Everypony laugh._

-Bon: "Alright well you mares and dragon are we ready to start?"

-All: "Yeah!"

-Bon: "Then let's get started!"  
_Everypony and Mordi except Octavia, Lyra & Bon Bon, jump there chairs as they quick goes to they room prepare themself to go to Manehattan.  
Mordecai was on Rarity room putting there Spy-Suit on._

-Mordecai: "Ah, good thing you didn't tight my pants."

-Rarity: "I was darling but this is for real this time...darling?"  
_Mordecai was looking at her belly.  
_  
-Mordecai: "Uh...sorry." ***He look at her*** "I was thinking of you."

-Rarity: "Aww sweety, can you tell me?"

-Mordecai: "Once we finish this mission...I want to ask you something important."  
_Rarity look confusing at him but she didn't mind, but wondering what he going to ask._

**Later on a secret passage  
**_Rarity,Mordecai,Derpy and Berry was ready, the passage was a secret subway.  
_  
-Mordecai: "Well i'll be damn, a subway on the mareship.  
-Berry: "You know you say the same thing as I saw it for the first time...but the last word I say fuck."  
-Derpy: "Yay rides!"  
-Rarity: "Let go or we will miss the ride."

_They walk on the subway as they saw a bullet train stopping, it open the door automatic and they enter, they all sit down and a mini tv on the roof turn on, it was Lyra, Bon and Octavia on the screen._

-Bon: "Testing mic, can you hear us?"

-All: "Yes."

-Lyra: "Good, welcome to the Bullet Train Wi-Fi, this is captain Lyra speaking and my assistant my Bon Bonach!.  
-Bon: "Lyra shut up I told you not to call me that."

-Mordecai: "And there we goes again, can we just go already?"

-Lyra & Bon: "Yes! just use your seat belt and we will started it."  
_All of them used there seat belt.  
_  
-Berry: "Sometimes those two creeps me out when they talk together like that."  
-Mordecai: "I call them twins and thats fine to me."

_The train start running as the speed increase slowly, Mordecai look at Rarity as she was close to her, she look to him back and smile, she put her head on his chest, Mordecai pets her as the train was running to Manehattan._

**To be Concluded...**


	33. Chapter 31

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 31: Mission Start

**Manehattan secret subway  
**_They arrive to Manehattan, they all got out to the train, all of them have a bluetooth on they ear so they can contact eachother especially the Mareship._

-Mordecai: ***He touch his bluetooth*** "This is Mordi speaking copy."  
-Bon: "Bluetooth tested, you all good to go, now go to the exit, all of you will go to the sewers."  
-Rarity: "W-what? eww."  
-Mordecai: "Stop acting drama queen."  
-Bon: "Focus now go."

_They start to walk as Bon Bon give the directions to go out to the sewers, after a long walk to the sewers they finally reach the exit._

**Manehattan  
**-Rarity: "Yuck discusting crap." ***She put perfume around her.***  
-Mordecai: "Come on babe, I don't want to smell like a mare."  
_Rarity smirks as she spray some perfume to him.  
_"Cut that ahh, Rarity!"  
_All laugh at him.  
_  
-Mordecai: "Bah, anyway let me call Bon."  
_***Beep*  
**_"Hey Bon, where now? we on ah...Orangestreet?"  
-Bon: "That the one, you see a tall building colour green?"  
_They all look at a green tall building infront of them.  
_-Mordecai: "Yeah I see it, what now?

-Bon: "Ok here the plan: You and Rarity will go behind to the building, once you do Mordecai must fly to the rooftop, Derpy you will stay with Berry Punch in case we need the backup plan, the backup plan means to distract every guard on the building by using explosions, just throw them at the building and those TNT can't harm anypony so feel free to throw, by the time you two Mordi and Rarity have a chance to get Le Flor the boss of course on the office, once you got him bring it to the subway and we all finish the mission."

-Mordecai: "Got it, Drag & Run Mission, we got this."  
-Bon: "But before you two start, i'm going to hack the lights of the building, when you see they all turn off, run behind the building and fly to the rooftop, theres a door and try not get detected, I'll tell you everything on the bluetooth, oh and use the night vision is complete dark."

-Rarity: "We are on it."  
-Lyra: "Get ready."

_Mordecai and Rarity look the building turning all light off, they both run behind the building, they looking everywhere but no guards to see, Mordecai grab Rarity as he use his wings to fly to the rooftop silents, they run the first door they see and open it slowly, they use the night vision to see the dark, they slowly run down stairs._

-Bon: "Stop!"  
_They stop right to the door.  
_"There a guard on the door."

-Mordecai: "I got this."  
_***Knock Knock***_

-Guard: "Huh? whos there?"  
-Mordecai: "Good."  
-Guard: "Good who?"  
_He opens the door and a fist hit his face knocking him down.  
_-Mordecai: "Goodnight."  
-Rarity: "Nice one darling."

_They walk to a big door, Rarity and Mordecai look eachother happy.  
_-Rarity: "We did it, this is it."  
-Mordecai: "Let me do the work baby, just stay here and watch for incoming guards."  
_Rarity nods as she stay, Mordecai open the door and enter quite it, Le Flor was talking on the phone, Mordecai hide on the wall on the shadows._

-Le Flor: "Well call the mechanic or do something to fix it, I need to see my favorite novel on tv and i;m missing it...aha...alright just do it quick, I don't want to miss...yes...yes I love you too..bye.  
_When he hang out the phone, Mordecai was infront of him._

-Mordecai: "Surprise."  
_He grab him on his neck.  
_  
-Le Flor: "Gah!..ahh..who are you, what are you doing?"  
_***Beep***_  
-Mordecai: "Octavia? I got him."

-Le Flor: "Octavia?"  
_He get scare._  
-Octavia: "Hello ex lover."

-Le Flor: "Gak..ahh..what are you doing?!"  
-Octavia: "Turning you down to the dungeon you jerk, trying to dominating some stallions to stop the pony race of love?"  
_As they both talk and Mordecai was quite, he suddely hear whisper on his ear.  
"Darling...my reaper...kill this evil spirit for me..."_

-Mordecai: "Death?" *He whisper*  
-Death: "Yes dear, nopony hearing us when we whisper...darling you got a evil spirit right now, throw him out to the window..."  
-Mordecai: *Continue whispering* "What? no I can't, my mission is to bring him safe to the mareship."  
-Death: "No darling...he will still escape no matter what, I know this spirit it the one most tricky evil spirit, but his weakness is his fear of falling...go ahead my dear...throw him up and you will save me and the rest."  
_Mordecai was thinking with nervous._

-Octavia: "Mordecai, wake up, bring back to the subway our mission is complete."  
-Death: "Please, kill this fool before he do something more worse..."  
_Mordecai decide as he push him to the window and breaking it, all the ponies were looking up and see a pony been chucked by somepony, they could not see so well._

-Le Flor: "Stop! what are you doing?!"  
-Octavia: "Mordecai?! are you lose your mind! bring him!.  
_Rarity open the door as she see Mordecai about to throw him out to the window.  
_  
-Rarity: "Mordecai what are you-"  
_He throw him out to the window as Flor fall down faster as he get splat on the ground all bloody around the street, all Pony scream in fear, Mordecai wake up all suddely as he look what he done, he start looking his hands with fear too, Rarity was shock what his done to him, he try to think fast as he got a idea._

-Mordecai: "Let go...now"  
_He quick run to Rarity as he grab her, he fly out of the window as all the pony look at him but all darkness. "What is that?! what is going on?! is huge!"_

_***Beep***_  
-Mordecai: "Team, everypony to the sewers now"  
_The team quick run back to the sewers, Mordecai and Rarity fly down to the sewers, they reunited again as they run to the secret passage, they reach on the train and they enter._

-Berry: "We made it...BUT WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
-Derpy: "I was scare..."  
_The tv turn on._

Octavia, Lyra & Bon: "MORDECAI WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!"  
_Mordecai was even more nervous, he let a big growl as he take a chair breaking it and throwing on the tv, everypony step back from him even Rarity was scare of him, he try to calm down but instead he sit down back.  
dead silents on the train to the Mareship, they reach the place as Mordecai quick the one who got out, Octavia was there infront of him._

Octavia: "You and me, ta-"  
_He push her away as he continue on his way home.  
Everypony was worried about him._

**Octavia house  
**_Mordecai reach out to the mareship, he run to the door as he get out of her house, he put his hands on the floor, he was about to throw up but he did.  
Suddely, Twilight was there surprise and worried about him._

-Twilight: "Mordecai? what happened? are you ok?"  
-Mordecai: "N-No..." ***cough cough cough*  
**-Twilight: "Come on, let get you home right now."  
_Twilight drag Mordecai to his house, Puff look at Mordecai sick as she help her too, they put him on the bed.  
_  
-Mordecai: "Thanks Twi...and Puff, you can leave me alone now."  
-Twilight: "Are you sure?"  
-Mordecai: "Yes."  
_Twilight kiss on his forehead and she smile, she leave him alone as Puff too._

**Later the same night  
**_Mordecai was dreaming, it was all blank.  
_  
-Mordecai: "Where am I?"  
-Death: "You in your dream sweetheart."  
-Mordecai: "Death Bride! I need to talk to you."  
-Death: "If you play a game of Hide and Seek..."  
_The place change around of him, he look around looking familiar places, he was back of his hometown...Puerto Rico-Boqueron._

-Mordecai: "Death you crazy killer."

**To be Concluded...**


	34. Chapter 32

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 32: A new step for fate

_Mordecai was on the beach that he use to go all the time, he look around for Death but all he can see was sand, trees and the beach and there no people around, he was all alone._

-Mordecai: "Buye...good old times...DEATH! where are you?"  
_He start to walk as he hear whisper from her.  
_  
-Death: "Over here...keep walking..."_  
_-Mordecai: "Death come on, why i'm on my hometown, I don't want to be here."  
-Death: "You don't have to hide it from your feelings darling."  
_The beach start to move as he look around, the beach change into a small plaza that call "Boqueron" he use to walk around surrounded by people, but he wasn't happy about it._

-Mordecai: "Boqueron, great...this is what I use to hang out with my Ex."  
-Death: "Don't worry my cupcake."  
_He jump of scare as she was behind him.  
_  
-Mordecai: "For god sake, you scare me...wait, you still a pony...*he look his hands* and me as a dragon, didn't people see us?"  
-Death: "No one will see us, we all just ilusion, beside, this is your past."  
-Mordecai: "My past?"  
_Death take his hand as she fly with him, they land on a place that there was a tiny store of selling candy and appliances, there he was as a human with his Ex._

-Mordecai: "Death, I'll give you 3 seconds to let you live."  
-Death: "Relax...look at you, you aren't happy about it."  
-Mordecai: "Yeah because we been fighting, her drama and stuff."  
-Death: "That was bad from your past, but haven't you think something else?"  
-Mordecai: "What is it?"  
_Death take his hand once again as they fly higher, then she let his hands go as he was falling down._

-Mordecai: "Death D-D-D-D Ahhh!"  
_Death grab him and they land safety.  
_-Mordecai: "Don't you ever...fucking do that again."  
-Death: *She giggles* "Look on your front."  
_He look on the front, there he was once again the human himself._

-Death: "You look cute when you was growing up."  
-Mordecai: "I was 15 back then...wait I remember this past, I was walking all alone sad until...  
_Alan the human look a dojo house, he hear scream from back, he goes as Mordecai and Death follow him, they look a old man breaking woods, doing martial arts, Xavier was surprise looking at him, the old man look at him as he walk to him, Mordecai was shock letting one tear down, he remember his good times all thanks to him._

-Mordecai: "M-Master...Dairu."  
-Death: *She smile as she touch his back* "I see you have his tattoo."  
_Mordecai look at her curious._

-Mordecai: "Wait, how do you know..."  
-Death: "Xavier...I'm his sister."  
_Mordecai open his eyes wide remember back from his past.  
__**  
**_**The Past inside The Dojo  
**_Xavier and Dairu were having a dinner together on the tiny table, suddely Xavier ask a question._

-Xavier: "Master Dairu, can I have a question?"  
-Dairu: "You may ask."  
-Xavier: "Who your favorite family tree?"  
_Dairu was quite for a moment, looking down with hurt, but he stay strong enough as he answer to him._

-Dairu: "I mostly love my sister...she was my Light Bride...she light my heart as she light my path, so I can't never be lose on the darkness...but sometimes darkness took away beautiful things...but she tell me that: "No matter what dark path you are, what side you are, where you ever you go, I will always led you the right direction where the light goes...your heart."

-Xavier: "Wow, you do really love your sister?."  
-Dairu: "Yes, she is my sister after all, Xavier...may I ask you a favor? even if it kind of silly."  
-Xavier: "Tell me Master Dairu."  
-Dairu: "If you see her, tell her I'll be her heart and one day I will see her wherever she go."  
-Xavier: "I will Master Dairu."  
-Dairu: "And one more thing to know...she will direct you to a new fate."

**Back on the Present  
**-Mordecai: : "Light Bride..."  
-Death: "I know and he will..."  
_They hug each other as the place start turning into space._

-Mordecai: "Death...or Light...what is my new fate?"  
-Death: "Your fate...is to become...a legend."  
-Mordecai: "How..."  
-Death: "Your not ready to become one...yet...but with your Dairu training that you have mastered over the years, your ready to do many things of your life and that i'll let you do the work...your life."  
_Mordecai nods as she touches his head._

-Death: "Thank you for helping my brother for over the years you been with him...now Xavier, remember don't give up if you are trying to find your new fate...your fate will be there with you...all of us...now wake up sweetheart."  
_She kisses him with a goodbye making him to wake up from his sleep, he look around on his bedroom with Puff sleeping top from his chest, Puff peek one eye to him already waking up, she cuddle his face around as she was happy that he waking up._

-Mordecai: "Hehe hey little cute fluffy, did you sleep well?"  
_She nods quick as she was paw his nose quick.  
_"I'll take as a yes that, come on let get you food."

**Later  
**_***Ding Dong*  
**_-Mordecai: "Now who could that be."  
_He open the door but a hoofslap slap on his face.  
_"Auch son of a bitch! who- Octavia?"  
_It was Octavia and she was upset, she pushes him inside with her._

-Octavia: "Feeling better? Idiot!"  
-Mordecai: ***Sigh*** "Octy..."  
-Octavia: "Don't you sigh on me, you idiot! I told you not to kill him, like you say drag & go, what you been thinking?"  
-Mordecai: "Octy..."  
-Octavia: "Why you ever do that?! what kind of psycho you are, your lucky that no one saw it, only rumors about a huge dragon! you were been dead if they find you!"  
-Mordecai: "Octy!"  
-Octavia: "WHAT!"  
_She look at him serious._

-Mordecai: "...Death Bride told me to do this...Evil spirits."  
_Octavia was losing her mind.  
_"Octy?"  
_She try to punch him but he block it._

-Octavia: "You imbecile! you know how much we been worried about you?! Twilight say you even throw up when you get out from my house yesturday!  
-Mordecai: "I did?"  
_Octavia calm down for a moment, but then she kiss him quick._

-Mordecai: "Mmm!"  
-Octavia: ***She stop* **"It all over then...no more those gangs...no more...we done, we did it!"  
-Mordecai: "Yes we do...but not for me."  
-Octavia: "What do you mean?"  
_He look down but then to her._

-Mordecai: "Octy...love, I'm leaving for while soon."  
-Octavia: "To where, why?"  
-Mordecai: "To go to my next fate, somewhere that my fate will led me the way."  
_They both silent for a moment but then they kiss together, but Mordecai break the kiss._

-Mordecai: "I can't...I need to talk to her."  
-Octavia: "Who?"  
-Mordecai: "Rarity."  
_Octavia look down then to him.  
_  
-Octavia: "You love her don't you?"  
-Mordecai: "I love you too and every mare that are my friends...with benefits too...i'm."  
-Octavia: "It ok darling...go get her...and thanks for join us..."  
-Mordecai: "I'm still part of the team you know." ***He wink*  
**_She smile as Mordecai was about to leave, but he quick turn back to her and one last time he kiss her.  
_"You know what means right?"  
_Octavia nods blushing, then he leave his house._

**On Carousel Boutique  
**_Rarity was working on her new dress, she feel sad about Mordecai but then the rings bells, she stand up to give welcomes but it was Mordecai, she gaps as he goes close to her.  
She was thinking what he want from her but then Mordecai grab her and pull to a deep kiss, they start making out as she push Mordecai to the couch and continue kissing around, Rarity with her magic she lock the door and pull down the curtains so no one can see them, he took off his clothes away and continue making out with her, he grab her as he led to her bedroom as they both laydown on the bed, Rarity quick rub his dragonhood with her magic and puts on her marehood, he force it deep as they start to having sex, riding so deep with pleasure._

-Rarity: *Gaps!* Ahhh ahhh...Mordecai...why you come to me? oohhh.."  
-Mordecai: "I want to ask you something..."  
_He move more deep to her tearing her with pleasure.  
_  
-Rarity: "AAH! aahhh... tell me sweetheart, anything...oouuuhhh...  
-Mordecai: "Remember when I want it to ask you a question..mmm ohh.."  
-Rarity: "Yes-Yes-Yes-Yes...little more faster."  
_He move his hip more faster as he holding her hoofleg on his shoulder._

-Mordecai: "I want too...ahh ahhh..."  
-Rarity: "I'm cumming too my dear, release it soon, oohh ohhh"  
-Mordecai: "That one but no ahhh I want..ask you mmm...to marry you!"  
_She quick move herself closer to him as she kiss him deep, then she whisper._

-Rarity: "Yes! I will! ohhh baby, release it! ahhh ahhh!"  
-Mordecai: "Ohh yes ahh..AHH!"  
_He cum inside on her deep, cumming all over her marehood, they both lay down on the bed cuddle each other and smiling, Rarity look at him and asking a question._

-Rarity: "Babe...why you want to marry me?"  
-Mordecai: "Because..."  
_He kisses her._  
"I love you sense we meet together then we work together, having a good time together for all this months, and I feel more connected to you than any mare around...sure there mares are good friends, cool friends, awesome...you know...but you, you are like a diamond, a diamond that so rare to find, but I have it on my hands...I have it on my heart...you...like this diamond ring."  
_He show a box and he open it and there was a diamond ring.  
She gaps as she start to crying, she look at it as she say yes millions of times hugging him, he put her ring to her horn, he smile looking at her happy that she ever been._

-Mordecai: "I love you babe."  
-Rarity: "I love you too honey."  
_They both hear a knocking sound on the door._

-Rarity: *Gaps* "I left my Sweetie Bell outside."  
-Mordecai: "Lets get her then and tell the news." *He smile*  
_They both nods as they go._

**Meanwhile on PonyInk  
**_Inko Inky was singing while she clean the store._

-Inko: "Ain't no rest for the wicked...dadada..."  
_Then the door open and it was Death Bride, Inko looks at her with cheers.  
_"DEATH! my best friend!"

-Death: "Inko! do you Ink somepony today?  
-Inko: "Not yet but I got some few spirit to share with it."  
-Death: "Well you don't let me down don't you?"  
-Inko: "Nope, not at all."  
-Death: "Inko, we have some news to talk.  
_She look at Death as she sigh._

-Inko: "Don't tell me your going to hell again for few weeks again..."  
_Death goes close to her and pin her on the table._

-Death: "What I always have to tell you..."  
_She move Inko to another pose facing down to the table then she slap her flank hard, Inko gaps.  
_"Do not interrupt me when I..."  
_She slap it more harder, Inko scream in pleasure.  
_"Want to tell you a good news."

-Inko: "Then tell me you Death bitch...mmmm!"  
_Death rub her marehood faster so she could shut her up._

-Death: "We got a new hunter that he will join us."  
-Inko: "Gaaah-ah-ah-ah-ah a hunter? is a he?"  
-Death: "You will see who he is baby, now come on you bitch."  
_She pull her mane tight.  
_"Your going to suck my marehood like last time."  
-Inko: "Y-Yes master!"

**To be Concluded...**


	35. Bonus Chapter 3

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)  
**  
Bonus Chapter 3: When the Princesses needs a butler

**Mordecai House  
**_Spike and Mordecai was watching tv, they were watching a commercial of a new console "The Xony One" the only they were attention was a game name "Killer Instinct" it was epic combos, combo breaker, counter breaker, insane, hyper, killer a godlike, both of them were throwing saliva on there mouth._

-Mordecai: "Ooooohhhhh shiiiiiiiiit we need that game!"  
-Spike: "Look so insane! we need it!"  
-Mordecai: "But there one problem."  
-Spike: "We don't have the right console."  
_Dead silent..._

-Spike: "Guess we need to get bits."  
-Mordecai: "I wish because i'm not using my saving bits, it for emergency only."  
-Spike: "Guess you need to take a tough job."  
-Mordecai: "Any tough job you recommend?"  
_Spike think for a while, he know a job that he remember thanks to Twilight._

-Spike: "I don't know if it true but I hear a job that Twilight say about hiring as a butler on Canterlot with the princesses."  
-Mordecai: "I can't go to Canterlot, I don't have bits I-"  
_***POP* **__Mordecai disappear on a middle of they talk, he teleport inside the castle, Princess Celestia was waiting for him, Mordecai look around._

-Mordecai: "Oh please, where fuck am I?"  
-Celestia: "In my castle and I see you need a tough job are you?"  
-Mordecai: "Well yeah, but why me?"  
-Celestia: "Oh just to know how you work as a butler."  
-Mordecai: "Well...how long do I have to work as a butler?"  
-Celestia: "Only for today, you can start your job."  
-Molestia: "Well...alright deal."  
_Celestia used her magic to change his outfit into a butler, Celestia whistle to him giving her a wink._

-Molestia: ***He look on a mirror*** "...Looking good you dragon beast." ***He start to act like a superstar*  
**-Celestia: "Alright my butler, you know your job, follow me."  
_She tell him what to do, he have to clean everything, "The ballroom, the main entrance, the stairs, our bedrooms, the bathroom, the dungeons and more."  
he was a little bit nervous about all._

-Mordecai: "Oh wow, shit that a lot of works."  
-Celestia: "But you want it a tough job to get a new video game console are you?"  
-Mordecai: ***Sigh* **"Alright, i'm doing this for my little bro Spike."

_He was ready, then he start to clean, Celestia was watching him, she giggles then she leave him alone to his cleaning._

**Meanwhile at the garden  
**_Both princesses were having there tea time, they started to talk about him._

-Luna: "I could not believe you actually hired him sister, how do you make him?"  
-Celestia: "Sister my dear, I know Mordecai and his little brother Spike could not resist video games, so I took a chance to tell Twilight to see if some dragon could do the work."  
_She wink as Luna giggles.  
_  
-Luna: "Your smart sister, but don't you think you give to him little to much work?  
-Celestia: "Don't worry about it, we will give him a nice reward..." ***She wink***  
-Luna: "Sister!"  
-Celestia: "Admit it, you have sex with him the last time he was here on the grand galloping gala."  
_Luna open her eyes wide open as she was blush deep.  
_  
-Luna: "Oh you got me, but let me tell you he is good on bed!"  
-Celestia: "Oh sister, I thought you would not speak of this."  
-Luna: "But you going to make me sis, you always do when I hide my secrets from you."  
-Celestia: "True, now how about we get some fun?"  
_Luna looks at her suspicious.  
_  
-Luna: "Now what in Equestria your talking about?"  
-Celestia: "Follow me dear and I'll tell you."

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen  
**_He was cleaning around the kitchen, he was getting boring too, he talk to himself.  
_  
-Mordecai: "I swear when I'm done here, 3 things, number 1: Don't ask for a job like this...number 2: once I get the pay, i'll buy the first thing before going home, The Xony One...and number 3: Kick my little brother ass on the new game! and what is this?!"  
_He look down as he saw rose paddle straight line, it was led to a direction, Mordecai pick every single rose paddle, he find out that he was on a big door, he open slowly with curiosity, it was dark, Mordecai whisper as he look around on his back._

-Mordecai: "The princesses are not around with me or any guards...I should not do this..."  
_He slowly enter as he close the door, but once the door it close, the candle light up, Mordecai look around confusing but nervous as he look to the bedroom, there was a note, he walk to the bed and pick up the note, he start to read it.  
"Mordecai, I see you have enter my bedroom, there only two final things to clean up, Us.  
P.S: Look in front of you."  
When Mordecai look front, there Princesses were laying down to the bed together kissing, Mordecai reaction look stun at them, Celestia look at Mordecai as she broke the kiss._

-Celestia: "Hello there Mordi...ready to finish your job?"  
-Mordecai: "I...uh...y-yeah I do."  
-Celestia: "You know what to do."  
_She wink at him as she use her magic to remove all one sweep of his butler outfit, he was naked, he gaps covering his erection to them, Celestia and Luna giggles at him as they pull him to the bed with their magic._

-Mordecai: "Wow! wow wow wow, princesses I, what are you ooohhh..."  
_Luna distract him while she was giving him a blowjob, he moans as Celestia rub his head with her hoof._

-Celestia: "So Mordi, loving this job by far?"  
-Mordecai: "You two are soohhh ohhh...dirty little mares..."  
-Luna: "Mmmpphh, mphh."  
-Celestia: "Sister, don't you talk with your mouth full."  
_Luna continue doing faster and deep, his dragonhood grow more longer and hard, she even gag deep on it, Celestia push her away gentle.  
_"My turn..."  
_She start to sucking even more deep gagging too, Mordecai was screaming loud with pleasure, Luna quick kisses him with passion and romantic, Celestia stop as she turn behind so she could put her marehood to his dick, she slowly force it as she start to ride him._

-Mordecai: "Ahh...Is this mean i'll be some kind of King?"  
-Celestia: "Ohh don't be silly...your here for your job...ohh ouch..ahh..ahhh...that it."  
_She even start moving his flanks more faster, Mordecai was watching her with Luna, Luna continue kissing him around, Celestia was enjoying her ride with him even deeper she do it.  
They take hours having a treesome, Luna was riding him on the top, Celestia was kissing her sister romantic as Mordecai grab tight to Luna making his move to do it faster and harder.  
Later, Celestia was laying down as, Mordecai from behind he lift her hoofleg up, having sex more faster, Luna was watching them as she masturbate.  
Final, he was on knee on the bed as the princesses laying down close to his dick, he rub so fast as he release all the cum from him to their faces, Celestia taste his cum as she kiss her sister with it._

-Celestia: "Mmm...it is taste good...good to know Luna."  
-Luna: "I know it is mmmm...give me that."  
_Mordecai was watching them kissing it over and over, he speak._

-Mordecai: "Um...Celestia?"  
-Celestia: "Mmm?"  
-Mordecai: "Can I...go now?" ***He smile nervous***_  
_-Celestia: "Of course, here your reward."  
_She pop out from her magic, a bag of bits that he could buy his new console._

-Mordecai: "Sweet, thanks Princesses."  
-Celestia & Luna: "No, thank you sweetheart." ***They wink together***

Ponyville  
_Mordecai arrive to his house with the new console, Spike was there reading as he saw him coming back, he look the console as he jump exited_.

-Spike: "WOW! do you get it? where you been?!"  
-Mordecai: "Let just say you don't want a tough job as a butler, heh."  
-Spike: "Oh I could imagine but uh...nevermind, let hook up the console!"  
-Mordecai: "YEAH!"

**Minutes later  
**_They set up the console as they turn it on._

-Both: "Yes, yes, yes, yes."  
-Spike: "Wait a min."  
-Mordecai: "What?"  
-Spike: "Do you...buy the game right?"  
_Dead silent..._

-Mordecai: "Ahh! son of a bitch!...and I don't have that kind of bits right now."  
-Spike: "So...I guess you must do another tough job right?  
-Mordecai: "Spike DON'T!"  
_***POP* **__he disappear once again._

-Spike: "huh...oh well I guess I'll continue reading until he come back...cleaning with the princesses must be painful."

**The End of Bonus Chapter**


	36. Chapter 33

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 33: Phantom Watchers

**Sweet Apple Acres  
**_It was a high breeze on Ponyville, Mordecai was doing his work but not focusing so well, he was hitting the same tree over and over, Applejack goes to him to see if his ok._

-AJ: "Hey Mordi, you ok?"  
_Mordecai continue hitting it as he was thinking not noticing to Applejack on his side.  
_"Mordi!"  
_Mordecai look at her quick._

-Mordecai: "Oh shi- I..sorry Aj, I was thinking."  
-AJ: "I see...you look all little down boy, care to explain?"  
-Mordecai: ***Sigh* **"Ah Aj, I was trying to forget about few days ago."  
-AJ: "Want to talk about it? I'll let you take ya break for today."  
-Mordecai: "No but what I really need right now is to forgot it somehow."  
-AJ: "Well for first of all, stop punching the same tree Mordi, your fist must be burn on it."  
_He stop hitting the tree._

-Mordecai: "Sorry, I like hitting things."  
-AJ: "Mhm, now listen to me Mordi, I don't know what happened in few days ago from you, but try to forget it everything because ya will get a new life very soon are ya?"  
-Mordecai: "Well...yeah."  
-AJ: "Of course you will dummy, your getting marry by my best friend Rarity, you have your own house, you got a new cute little pet too, what else? oh yeah, your strong, you got powers, you got guts to anything, your a unknown superstars and your very good on-"  
_Mordecai interrupt._

-Mordecai: "I know, I know Aj, is not that."  
-AJ: "Then what is it?"  
-Mordecai: "I just...need to take a fresh air thats all."  
-AJ: "Then go ahead, you can take your day off."  
_She smile as she kisses on his cheek, she start walk away to the farm, Mordecai smile as he walk away to Ponyville._

**Meanwhile on Café  
**_He arrive at the Café, he saw Light Bride taking her tea, he think for sec but he goes to her._

-Mordecai: "Hey Light, mind if I sit with you?"  
-Light: "Oh Xavier, yes you can."  
-Mordecai: "Don't call me Xavier in front of Ponyville."  
-Light: "Relax, it's just your name from your home planet, face it."  
-Mordecai: "Alright, then you the only one who will call me Xavier then, thats it."  
_She giggles as she drink her tea._

-Light: "Well good thing your here, I was going to find you once I finished my tea."  
-Mordecai: "Oh yeah? what is it?"  
-Light: "I want you to give you a new job."  
-Mordecai: "A job? Light, your joking? I have many good jobs and your just well Death works."  
-Light: "I know but this one you will like it mostly than your old jobs."  
_He stay silent for a while, then he make a sign to tell him more about it._

-Mordecai: "I'm listen."  
-Light: "Alright, how about you join us to a crew?"  
-Mordecai: "Another secret agents and stuff?"  
-Light: "Much better than secret mares...The Phantom Watchers"  
-Mordecai: "The Phantom what now?"  
_He got confusing, Light Bride stand up her chair as she walk slowly away to him._

-Light: "Follow me if you want to know more about it."  
_Mordecai looks at her leaving him, he look around for while then he goes quick to her._

**Outside of PonyInk  
**-Mordecai: "You got to be fucking kidding me."_  
_-Light: "Do I?" ***She enter*  
**-Mordecai: "Death..."  
_When he enter the place, he look around for Light, she was not there not even Inko Inky, the owner of the store, but them a whip sound on the place.  
__***Bam!* *Bam!*  
**__A voice scream on the place, Mordecai react quick to try to find her, he hear it from downstairs, it was a basement, he walk down quite as the whip sound louder and more scream, when he reach down, he see Light as Death Bride wearing bondage and Inko Inky was her slave, Inko was laying backwards been beaten on her flanks by her whip, Mordecai was stun completely._

-Mordecai: "What the fuck is going on in here?"  
-Death: "Oh my, your here just in time, I finish my work here with Inko...Inko, do you remember him?"  
-Inko: "Death? oh for celestia, it him! I give that tattoo to him!"  
-Mordecai: "Wow...Inko no wonder you been acting weird last time I see you."  
-Inko: ***She blushes deep*** "I'm sorry...but she make me do it...for you."  
-Death: "That right." ***She move her* **"Come on slave, we need to welcome him to our crew."  
-Mordecai: "Wait! you didn't told me nothing what the work."  
-Inko: "Allow me!"  
_She take his hand to upstairs, she lock the doors too as they go to another basement upstairs, when they reach the basement, there were a lots of melee weapons, "Knife, Katana, Scythe, Nunchucks, Daggers and more."_

-Mordecai: "Inko...are you in my dream?"  
-Inko: "No? your on reality, why?"  
-Mordecai: "Because you just give me a boner."  
-Inko: "Ah what?"  
-Mordecai: "Happyness Inko...motherfucking happyness."  
_He hugs Inko so happy, he even let a tear runs down._

-Inko: "Mordecai, uh could you?"  
-Mordecai: "Sorry." ***He let her go* **"So...wait, what all you mares need it?!"  
-Inko: "Silly, Death told me everything about you, so we plan together to see if you love to join us to hunt more evil spirits."  
-Mordecai: "Wow, Wow, Wow is this is all about?"  
-Death: "Yes Xavier."  
_Death Bride enter the basement as she was wearing a jacket with the same cutie mark design on her back, the cutie mark was a skull with a scythe mark._

-Mordecai: "Why every minutes something badass comes up?"  
-Death: "Because we are The Phantom Watcher."  
-Mordecai: "That make sense right?"  
-Inko: "Right."  
-Death: "Inko, darling, can you leave us alone for while? I need to talk to our new master."  
_She wink at Mordecai, he look at them confusing.  
_  
-Mordecai: "Our new master and what?"  
-Inko: "Yes"  
_She leave them alone, Death took a chair for her as Mordecai sit on one of the chairs.  
_  
-Death: "Xavier, I want you to join us to hunt more spirits."  
-Mordecai: "Oh no, no way, I kill a pony, I never kill someone or somepony before, I-"  
-Death: "Xavier, calm down, you didn't kill a real pony, it was a fake pony."  
-Mordecai: "What?"  
-Death: "You never notice in the first place, on Manehattan when you all left, I was handled the situation from the "fake" body of Le Flor...Le Flor die many years ago."  
-Mordecai: "Wait...so I kill another Le Flor?"  
-Death: "A fake one, you see...many years ago on hell, we use to keep evil spirits on this magical crystal ball a big one, we keep them trapped, like their own dungeon, but then one day, they got a plan that we didn't react...they escape from it by breaking it, when all the spirit were free they arrive on Equestria as they were changing into their body that they were dead, now they all around on Equestria and the only thing we must capture them...is to kill them one by one."  
_Mordecai thinks for a moment then he got something on is mind._

-Mordecai: "Wait...what about that you tell me few weeks ago about that you need spirit or else you will be vanish?"  
-Death: "Its true...hunters like me we are dying slowly, if we don't have enough spirit left on hell, we all become weak and slowly we will be vanish."  
-Mordecai: "But what about the crystal ball you tell me, it broken."  
-Death: "Actually, we have a new idea, we are using a lot of special coffins."  
-Mordecai: "Now that got me interesting."  
_He pay more attention on that one._

-Death: "Yes, we use them to trap them so they will never get out and when they are on hell...we will become more powerful and we can save Equestria from the most powerful full of evilness...Hades."  
-Mordecai: "HADES?!" the god from hell?"  
-Death: "Kind of, if we don't stop them soon, we could be in real danger very soon...so will you help us?"  
-Mordecai: "I...I can't...no I can't..."  
-Death: "But...what about your fate? the fate that my brother told you?"  
_Mordecai look down as he remember it from his word, he promise him that he will find her and do his fate, he look at Death with sadness._

-Mordecai: "Death...I can't...i'm going get marry soon with Rarity."  
_She get stun by his news.  
_  
-Death: "Marry? I...but what about your fate?"  
-Mordecai: "Death...I'll still be on my fate, but I never knew about this, I only knew when I meet you and now this happened and i'm all trapped with choices, hell not even she doesn't know about this...I don't know what to think right now."  
-Death: "Xavier...if you want to think for while...I'll let you."  
_Mordecai stays quite for while, he stand up from the chair, he look at Death giving her a nod as he goes out to the place._

**Ponyville  
**_Mordecai was walking around the town, looking down thinking but them a sound of a wind goes loud and closer to him, he quick react as he dodge it, it was Rainbow Dash try to prank him with a scare._

-Rainbow: "Gash! not fair! how do you do that?! you were not even looking."  
-Mordecai: "It's call skill RD. so do you need something?"  
-Rainbow: "Nah just passing by and I look up at you so down, care to talk?"  
-Mordecai: "Not this one RD, its kind of private from my future, that all I can say to you."  
-Rainbow: "Come on bro" ***She hoof his back*** "I'm your friend, you can trust me."  
-Mordecai: "I'll love too but not this one sorry...but how about we go one day I don't know, race I guess?"  
_Rainbow Dash smile exited._

-Rainbow: "Sound like a challenge eh?"  
-Mordecai: "Quit been Canadian, maybe tomorrow...at Ghastle Gorge."  
-Rainbow: "3 Pm. and it set it up."  
-Mordecai: "Deal."  
_Little dead silent for the moment as they were looking each other._

-Rainbow: "So...what you going to do?"  
-Mordecai: "Um...I think I should go home, today was not much good idea."  
-Rainbow: "Are you sure? I can help you with any problems you got my great dragon friend." ***She wink at him*  
**-Mordecai: "Ahm...no, maybe tomorrow on that one."  
_He left her, Rainbow Dash suspect something from him, his tattoo was lighting a bit but goes back normal, Dash blink but then she wake up, she was little worried about him about his future that he say, she quick think of Rarity._

-Rainbow: "Maybe his problem come to Rarity, I know his going to get marry...no that can't be right, they never fight of something, I must find out."

_She quick with her speed fly to Rarity place, Carousel Boutique.  
Dash enter the store as she see Rarity very happy making her wedding dress, full of diamonds, full of beauty._

-Rainbow: "Hey uh Rarity."  
-Rarity: "OH!"** *she hide the wedding dress very quick.* **"My goodness Dash, knock before you enter."  
-Rainbow: "It your store, you have to put a close sign then if your working with your dress."  
_Dash calm down with happyness as she leaves a big breath._

-Rarity: "Darling? it something matter?"  
-Rainbow: "Yeah, I was worried about you two, Mordecai and you."  
-Rarity: "And why's that?"  
-Rainbow: "I found him today walking very uh down I guess, so I pass by with him and he was like very thinking a lot, I ask him if he wasok and he tell me it was private, that come from his future of course."  
_Rarity look at Dash with confusing face._

-Rarity: "So, but his ok? nothing else he tell about me or something?"  
-Rainbow: "Uh nope, he just leave me with no words...oh but we agree on a race together tomorrow on Ghastle Gorge."  
-Rarity: "That pretty dangerous! I mean, you two have the guts anyway...I should visit him, where is he?"  
-Rainbow: "I don't know, he just left me with not a goodbye."  
-Rarity: "I'll bet he his playing with his video game, that other thing makes him relax."

**Minutes later on Mordecai House  
**-Mordecai: "Ahhh...bullshit, I hate that giant...bee fucker...hate this boss...but I love this game, I never believe another version of Donkey Kong Country 2 its on equestria...the same thing...just little different."  
_***Knock Knock Knock*  
**_"I wonder who could be? It Open!"  
_The doors open and it was Rarity._

-Rarity: "Hello honey."  
-Mordecai: "Rarity?" ***he pause his game* **"Something matter?"  
-Rarity: "Yes I'm worried about you, Dash visit me to see if we were ok, but she told me that you are down about your future."  
-Mordecai: "Oh great...Dash."  
-Rarity: "Mordecai...please." ***She rub his face with her hoof* **"It is something about us?"  
-Mordecai: "No honey...it not from us...kind of a bit but..mostly me."  
-Rarity: "Let me laydown with you so you can be comfy with me."  
_She smile as she laydown with him on the couch, she start rubbing his hair slowly and gentle, Mordecai relax as his hand was on her right hoof._

-Mordecai: "Mhm...I love when you do that."  
-Rarity: "I know you do...now...please tell me what bother you?  
-Mordecai: ***Sigh*** "It's about Death and my fate."  
-Rarity: "Go on."  
-Mordecai: "I...many years ago...on my homeplanet...I meet my master, when I was 15, his name was Master Dairu, Dairu teach me to do martial arts and telling me interesting story from his past...except his sister...his sister pass away when they were young..."  
-Rarity: "Oh...I feel sorry for him..."  
-Mordecai: "It ok, he will see her one day...because Death...its actually his sister."  
_She look surprise to him._

-Rarity: "So that means, she one of the human world?  
-Mordecai: "Yes, interesting right, well...back to the past...the last time I saw him was the day of the end of my planet...the end of the world...I was there in the morning, he told me to visit him...he told me...that if I saw his sister...that I told her that one day he will come..."  
-Rarity: "He will honey...he will."  
-Mordecai: "Of course he will...he is my master after all...but I haven't tell the last thing he told me."  
-Rarity: "What is it?"  
_He look at her eyes to eyes._

-Mordecai: "That my next fate, his sister Death will show me...and I have to work with her...hunting spirits..."  
-Rarity: "But...why your worried about?"  
-Mordecai: "Of you...and the wedding...I was so exited that our last mission about this...gang well we finish it once and for all right?"  
_She nods._

-Mordecai: "I was hoping that my fate was become a hero on this one...but now that I remember thanks to Death...I got another fate..."  
-Rarity: "But why don't you work with her for your next fate...I'll be fine as long i'm here with you, we can plan another wedding even if it takes years."  
-Mordecai: "I want it to be special for us."  
-Rarity: "Baby...I have my special thing that I ever got...You."  
_She slowly kiss him around his lips, Mordecai kiss her back as he broke the kiss._

-Mordecai: "Are you sure about this?"  
-Rarity: "I will help you if I have too."  
-Mordecai: "You can help me one thing."  
-Rarity: "What is it?"  
-Mordecai: ***She close to her ear*** "I want to make love with you, right now."  
_Rarity blush as they making out on the couch and Mordecai tooking out his clothes off._

**Later at Night on PonyInk.  
**-Inko: "I hate playing poker with you Death."  
-Death: "Ha-ha."  
_***Blam!*  
**__All the mare look quick at the door and it was Mordecai, he was wearing a biker jacket with a design on his back a Skull with the same Tattoo from his back and finally he was wearing a eye patch on his left eye._

-Mordecai: "Mares...I'm joining the club."  
-Death & Inko: "Ooooo..."

**To be Concluded...**


	37. Chapter 34

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 34: "Hello Brother"

**On the top of Ghastle Gorge  
**_Dash and Mordecai were preparing for the race, the mountain were clean of rocks so they can safety race along._

-Dash: "Ready for lose chump?"  
-Mordecai: "Can I say something?"  
-Dash: "123!"  
_*VVVVRRROOOOOSSHHHHH!*  
_-Dash: "WHAT THE HAY!"  
_*VVVVRRROOOOOSSHHHHH!*_

And they were off, flying to the rocks on the ground dodging every rocks on their way, they were so fast even Mordecai break with his arm a big rock, Dash were evade with her zig-zag speed movement. It was so intense that rocks start to rolling down, as they keep defending themselves, they see the finish line as they increase their speed. Surprisely Twilight show up as they both gaps and they together stop, almost crashing to Twilight.

-Twilight: "Tie!"  
-Mordecai: "Wow! dammit Twi! we almost crash you."  
-Dash: "He is right, the hay you come from?"  
-Twilight: "Magic."  
-Mordecai: "I don't have the drums to do Ba Dun Tss."  
-Twilight: "I know you don't, but you got a new friend that come out nowhere."  
_Mordecai and Dash looked eachother confusing._

**Later on Fluttershy house  
**_They arrive as they go inside of her house, there was all the mares, they look someone on the blanket all cover up, it was big the size of Mordecai, he move him gentle to wake him up but nothing._

-Mordecai: "So, who find him?"  
-Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie & Rarity: "Us"  
-Mordecai: "Where?"  
-Rarity: "The same place you tell us about the big tree."  
-Mordecai: "Really?"  
-?: "Mhmm..."  
_They quick look at him, he was waking up revealing his body, it was the same dragon as Mordecai but with "White skin, Same Hair style as Spiky but colour purple and his eyes too were purple, he wear a orange shirt with green cargo pants, he got his demonic wings colour purple too."  
He look at them confusing and looking around on the house._

-?: "Where am I? the fuck is to colourful around this place...and wait...what I am?  
_He look himself on a mirror.  
_"Gah! I'm a dragon?!"

-Mordecai: "That right"  
-?: "Huh?"  
_He look at him._

-Mordecai: "Where you come from?"  
-?: "No way...Brother?"  
-Mordecai: "Brother?"  
-?: "Brother is me...Peter."  
-Mordecai: "PETER?!"  
-All Mares: "Peter?"  
_Everypony and Mordecai shock about his brother._

-Peter: "Yeah Alan...it me, Peter."  
-Mordecai: "Holy shit...we have to talk about this..."  
-Pinkie: "We need a celebration! a party!"  
-Rarity: "Pinkie Shh!"  
-Dash: "Well some dragon have a challenger of how much they are cute and-"  
-AJ: "Shut it Dash."  
-Dash: "Yesh."  
-Fluttershy: "Oh...my..."  
_Fluttershy stare at Peter, Her eyes goes wide open imagine picturing him with bright light on the background and his smile and his eyes glowing, then she wake up quick as she quick speak.  
_"I'll bring a cup of tea for all!"  
_She fly away quick._

-Peter: "What got into her?"  
-All: "No Idea."

**Seconds later  
**_They were all sitting on the ground in circle, everypony and dragon have their tea, Peter was ready to speak._

-Peter: "Brother, um..."  
_He try little feel nervous._

-Twilight: "So Peter right? how do you come here?"  
-Peter: "Well...wait..talking ponies?"  
-Mordecai: "You realise now Brother?"  
-Peter: "Ok, first of all...this tea taste nice."  
_He drink it making Fluttershy to blush.  
_"Second of all, Why brother? why you in this...world of ponies?"  
-Mordecai: "Because I want it to live here."  
-Peter: "Live here?! what about your family?"  
-Mordecai: "They miss me I know because I do, but I don't want to stay in heaven."  
-Peter: "But why? what got into you and this world?"  
-Mordecai: "Non of your business Peter, I love to live here because I always want it than the real world."  
_Everypony look awkwardly each other._

-Twilight: "Um..Mordecai?"  
-Peter: "Mordecai? you mean him? his Alan I-"  
-Mordecai: "Peter, its my nickname on Ponyville."  
-Peter: "Gah I'm even more confusing I."  
-AJ: "Relax Peter, Mordi or Alan, why don't you meet your brother for us?"  
-Mordecai: "Good idea...Peter...this is Applejack, she my partner and she also represent her Harmony as Honesty, ***He point to Twilight*** This is Princess Twilight Sparkles, she's genius, smart she represent her Harmony as Magic, and she do powerful magical...kind of right?"  
_She nods giggles as she blush._

-Peter: "Ok..magic..."  
-Mordecai: ***He point Pinkie Pie* **"This Pinky cute pony is Pinkie Pie, she do party like BIG ones I'm telling you, she represent the Harmony of Laughter, ***He point at Rarity* **This beautiful pony it's Rarity, she her Harmony is Generosity, she can help you making you another clothes whatever you want, right sweety?"  
-Rarity: "Of course honey"  
_Rarity hugs Mordecai happy, Peter look confusing at him._

-Mordecai: ***He point at Fluttershy*** "This kind of shy pony is Fluttershy, she represent her Harmony of Kindness, she also help me when I arrive at ponyville."  
-Fluttershy: "H-Hi...ip."  
_She hide with her hoofs blushing_**  
**  
-Mordecai: "And last that Pegasus Blue Rainbow one? it my best flying friend, Rainbow Dash, the most faster pegasus on Equestria, she also represent her Harmony as Loyalty."  
-Dash: "That's me!" ***She Wink*  
**-Peter: "Oh...well they are friendly...cute, but well uh...I'm Peter, but I guess I need a nickname right?"  
-Mordecai: "Sound good idea, what you got?"  
-Peter: "Heavy Star?"  
-Mordecai: "Hey Star, i'm Mordecai Krusher"  
-Star: "Krusher? do you actually Crush something?"  
-Mordecai: "On concert, on stage, on race..."  
-Star: "Your joking."  
-Mordecai: "You can ask any pony here."  
_Star sigh as he look around, he stand up stretching his back, he look at Mordecai little upset but he calm down._

-Mordecai: "Brother? want to talk alone?  
-Star: "Finally you say that...yes."  
-Mordecai: "You could ask that long time ago."  
_He stand up as they wave goodbye at the mares, all mares smile waving back, they suddely leave Fluttershy house as they walk back to Ponyville._

-Star: "Your sick."  
-Mordecai: "Call me whatever you want brother, but i'm ain't moving a single feet in any dimension."  
-Star: "Brother, what got into you? I thought you love our parents, your life."  
-Mordecai: "I do but what I don't, it's that I'm always alone whatever I go."  
-Star: "But what about me?"  
-Mordecai: "Brother...tell me about you...what you do when you move out from Santo Domingo?"  
-Star: "Well I go my friends, go around, play in the internet."  
-Mordecai: "Well let just say I didn't have a friends, I only use to have was my stupid bitch Ex that dump me because was...a fucking bitch."  
_They arrive at Ponyville, all ponies in town look at the new Dragon, they wave at him even mares start to giggles at them._

-Star: "Uh sorry about it but why the...mares are giggles at us?"  
-Mordecai: "You will find out one day, for now your staying on my house."  
-Star: "You got a house?"  
-Mordecai: "I make a deal that if I do a concert for one night and success, I'll get a house."  
-Star: "Supreme Brother, where the house?"  
-Mordecai: "Right here."  
_They both arrive on Mordecai house, suddely Vinyl open her door as she shock that there was another dragon._

-Vinyl" "OH NO WAY! Another dragon! Dude! Octavia! get your freaking flanks in here!"  
-Star: "What the fuck?"  
-Mordecai: "That's Vinyl, the best DJ on Ponyville and her roommate it's Octavia, the best musical on Canterlot."  
-Octavia: "Vinyl! what the hay you have to scream!"  
_She look at them, her eyes open looking at Heavy Star. her heart race so quick looking at them together._

-Vinyl: "Yo! Octy! waky waky."  
-Octavia: "Oh, sorry I didn't knew you have a friend Mordecai."  
-Mordecai: "Actually it's my Brother, Peter as Heavy Star."  
-Vinyl and Octavia: "Wwwwwwwwhaaaaaaaat?!"  
-Star: "H-Hi?"  
-Mordecai: "We better get going, see you all!"  
_They quick enter his house, Octavia and Vinyl still looking at the door curious about him._

**Inside of Mordecai House  
**-Mordecai: "That was kind of awkward...feel home brother."  
-Star: "Wow...you got a nice house Brother, wow oh? and who is this?"  
_Puff was pawning his leg happy looking at Star, Star carry her as he pet her._

-Mordecai: "That's Puff, she's a rare pet pony, I found her on a store and I give her a home."  
-Star: "Well she is adorable."  
-Mordecai: "I never knew you like ponies."  
-Star: "No I don't well...they are friendly."  
-Mordecai: "They are Bro, they are...brother...how do you know I was here?"  
-Star: "Well, I ask God."  
-Mordecai: "But are you atheist?"  
-Star: "I'm not right now, I talk to God so I got not other option, so I ask him where you been and when he told me, I thought he was lying but no, you actually are there, he told me too that you are a hero stopping evil and well you been doing a lot of things."  
_Mordecai smile as he hug him tight._

-Mordecai: "You son of a bitch, I really miss you over these years, but why you come after me?"  
-Star: "To move on."  
-Mordecai: "What?"  
_He stop hugging him._

-Star: "Come on...we can live together with our family once again, start over again, I promise we will live happy ever after."  
-Mordecai: "No, I will not! I told you before, I wont make a single step over there."  
-Star: "Alan! come on this is wrong, what this ponies got into you?"  
-Mordecai: "Because I love them! and I'm going get marry!"  
-Star: "YOU WHAT?!"  
-Mordecai: "That right, I'll be marry soon, with Rarity, we been saving Equestria sense I got in here."  
-Star: "What about your parents..."  
-Mordecai: "You can tell them I miss them well too and I don't mind if they live on Ponyville or something, as long I don't move here, I'll be happy living here and beside, I'm older now and I can take care myself."  
-Star: "If you don't, I will, because our mother order me to take you back to heaven with our family."  
-Mordecai: "You wont."  
-Star: "Your so dead when mom will see you been-"  
_***BAM!*  
**__Mordecai punch Star so hard, his body flew out to the door breaking it, all Pony around start to run away, Star start to cough and standing up weak, Fluttershy was there surprise that it happened, Mordecai was standing on the door upset._

-Mordecai: "If you want fine! but your not ever and by mean EVER will make me move out of here."  
_He enter back on his house as he set up a new door he find on the basement.  
Fluttershy runs to Star making sure he is fine._

-Fluttershy: "Peter I mean Heavy Star! are you alright?"  
-Star: "What the hell happened to him...how did he just knock me off with his bare fist?"  
-Fluttershy: "I don't know but your hurt."  
-Star: "Ouch...your right...guess I fail to bring him back to home."  
-Fluttershy: "Um...Star?"  
-Star: "Yeah?"  
-Fluttershy: "Do you think you have...um...a place to stay?"  
-Star: ***Sigh*** "Do I look like?"  
-Fluttershy: "N-No, but I can help you."  
-Star: "...Yeah your right, Please help me."  
_She close her eyes and nods happy, she took his hand and they start walk away to her house._

**Meanwhile on Mordecai  
**-Mordecai: "Sorry Puff about that...I was really upset because I don't want to go back over there...with them."  
-Puff: "Pffrrtt?"  
-Mordecai: "I wish you could understand me how I live back in the days...I finally have a life and now they want to took it away."  
_She lick his cheek and cuddle him to make him feel better._

-Mordecai: "Thanks Puff...I guess I should apology him when I see him again...and maybe talk about this."

**To be Concluded...**


	38. Chapter 35

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)  
**(Update: Actions will not be Bold, it will be now Italic)**  
**  
Chapter 35: Starting a new life

**Fluttershy House  
**_Heavy Star was lying down on her couch, she bring him a bandage as she put it around his cheek.  
_  
-Shy: "There, all better, that punch really almost break your cute cheek, I-I mean...yeah your cheek."  
-Star: "Thanks uh...Fluttershy right?"  
-Shy: "Yes...so what happened over there? you and your brother?  
-Star: "Ah just some discuss between brother and brother...actually, why my brother its here?"  
-Shy: "I don't know, but all I can say he is very wonderful brother from you Star."  
-Star: "He is, well I haven't been with him years ago sense I left my parents and him..."  
-Shy: "Oh, you got your reasons right?"  
-Star: "Yeah..."  
_He look down sad but then he look at her, Fluttershy gaps low as she blush looking at his purple eyes._

-Shy: "Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to explain...but actually I'm curious about something."  
-Star: "What is it?"  
-Shy: "Why you want to bring him back if he very happy on his life?"  
-Star: "I don't know, I never knew he would come to a place like this? I mean in our world we are different, we are human who live in a reality world, what technology are even more advance, beside he is growing up, I never knew he love girly stuff, it fine I know but...what so interesting about here?"  
_She poke his head and she smile._

-Shy: "Oh you handle me this one."  
_She sit down with him as she get little shy.  
_"I'm sorry, ejem, I'll tell you everything about Equestria."

**Meanwhile in Mordecai House  
**_He was eating his homemade pizza while sitting on his kitchen table when suddely the door knocks.  
__***Knock Knock***_

-Mordecai: "It's Open."  
_She open the door and it was Vinyl._

-Vinyl: "Mordi! bro, I bring some soda, catch!"  
_She throw one soda with her magic to him as he catch it._

-Mordecai: "Thanks Sis, I need it a drink sense I fucked up with my brother...was my fault that I yell at him."  
-Vinyl: "I know when shit happened like that, one day I got the same discuss with Octy, we want it to move at Canterlot then that, that, that, until we finally decide to stay on Ponyville, and that goodness I'm here happy with my Octy."  
-Mordecai: "Awesome, your lucky your living with your roommate."  
-Vinyl: "And your lucky that you here and your brother, look I know that he will change his mind, you just you two didn't explain to much together."  
-Mordecai: "Yeah...he was so confusing and upset at the same time...I must apology to him and explain everything."  
-Vinyl: "That the spirit bro, but where did he go?"  
_They both thinks together until Mordecai pop out a idea._

-Mordecai: "I know where exactly he might go."  
-Vinyl: "Uh? where?"  
-Mordecai: "Fluttershy."

**Minutes Later on Fluttershy House  
**_Fluttershy finish explain why is interesting on Equestria, Heavy Star understand now that his brother love to stay._

-Star: "So he was telling the true, lately, now i'm jealous about him.  
-Shy: "Well don't be jealous about it, now that you understand everything, are you going to find him and apology him?"  
-Star: "I should...one question before I go?"  
-Shy: "Oh?"  
-Star: "It is normal that a Dragon and a Pony you know...fall in love?"  
-Shy: "Ooh...well..._*She blush*_Your brother it's getting marry with Rarity...so I guess it's normal..."  
-Star: "Well, yeah your right, thanks for the help."  
_He stand up as he kiss her forehead, Fluttershy blush deep as he smile, then the door knock.  
__***Knock Knock*  
**_  
-Shy: "Oh, come in!"  
_Mordecai enter._

-Mordecai: "Brother?"  
-Star: "Brother."  
-Mordecai: "I'm sorry Brother...I hit you so hard, I could not give you a chance to speak and well..."  
-Star: "No brother, it was I that was giving you the nerves, I was so confused, but thanks to Fluttershy right here, I realise your life is more important to every...pony around Equestria here than just...the past right?"  
-Mordecai: "Yeah...I love over here and escaping every single thing on my past."  
-Star: "You know...I'll stay with you."  
_Fluttershy and Mordecai gaps looking at him._

-Mordecai: "You do?"  
-Star: "Sure Brother, if you are here alone, then I'll be here for you."  
-Mordecai: "You don't have too, I have my friends and my future wife with me."  
-Star: "I don't care Brother, I decide, I want to stay here with you, until the end."  
_Fluttershy looks at Star as her heart bumps more faster every word he say, she imagine him dating on Canterlot, with animals around the garden.  
_  
-Shy: "Iiip..."  
_She fall on the floor happy as Mordecai and Star looks at her confusing._

-Mordecai: "Uh...Shy?"  
-Star: "Do she act like that?"  
-Mordecai: "Actually never."  
-Star: "Uh...I should care for her."  
-Mordecai: "Well someone trying to care somepony."  
-Star: "Shut up."  
-Mordecai: "I'll leave you two alone, when you come back, we eat something then we do some work."  
-Star: "Ah shit...work now?"  
-Mordecai: "Not work "Work" as you think Bro, anyway see you on my house."  
-Star: "Bye Bro."  
_Mordecai leave him alone with Fluttershy._

**3 Days Later  
**_Their days together as been successful, Star got a new job at "Quills and Sofas", They win good bits together, they have fun with all Mordecai friends meeting them too, Heavy Star was having a great time.  
It was night, they were on Mordecai house playing video games "Mortal Pony"_

-Mordecai: "Gotcha!"  
-Star: "Shit, you always know this games."  
-Mordecai: "Your right, you too actually...ah shit"  
-Star: "What?"  
_Mordecai stand up as he take his jacket._

-Mordecai: "Hunting night."  
-Star: "Hunting night?"  
-Mordecai: "Um...Brother, your coming with me, we got a extra job."  
-Star: "Uh what?"  
-Mordecai: "Oh it will be awesome Brother, now come."

**Minutes Later  
**_They arrive at PonyInk, it was closed but Mordecai open the door, but Star stop him.  
_  
-Star: "Wow Brother, what the hell are we doing? are we stealing?"  
-Mordecai: "Don't be ridiculous bro, come on I can hear then downstairs moaning."  
-Star: "Moaning?!"  
_They both hear moaning from downstairs, Mordecai nods at him smiling as he go down, Star was feeling nervous about it, when they both go downstairs, the moaning was even louder and whips sound hard, Mordecai open the door._

-Mordecai: "Hey mares."  
-Death & Inko: "Hey Mordecai!"  
_Star show up as he open his eyes wide shoking.  
_  
-Death: "Oh! your Brother is here."  
-Inko: "Thats him? look handsome."  
_Star quick grab Mordecai arm moving to him and close the door so they talk in private._

-Star: "Morde- Alan Xavier, what the fuck, what the fuck,fuck just fucking fuck."  
_He was so nervous, but then Mordecai start to laugh.  
_  
-Mordecai: "Hahaha, I never imagine your reaction into this."  
-Star: "I'm not getting fuck, now that very sick I-"  
-Mordecai: "Wait! you thought that...hahahahaha! oh my hahahahaha! no you moron, your not getting fuck by them or me, we are going kill some Evil Spirits."  
_Heavy Star start to calm down but he smile.  
_-Star: "...Now i'm loving your dimension."

_Mordecai open the door, the mares were wearing they hunting outfit, Star was little nervous but when he look at them, he surprise._

-Death: "Well hello Peter Xavier or should I say "Heavy Star".  
-Inko: "I love that name, its great for him."  
-Star: "Great...don't tell me you tell them?"  
-Mordecai: "You baka, Death here knows everything about my life."  
-Star: "Huh?"  
-Death: "Fuck yeah...and you..._*she walk to him*_ you will love this job with your handsome brother there."  
-Mordecai: "Did Inko give you more lust?"  
-Death: "She got me so hard." _*She wink*  
_-Star: "Uh...Brother..."  
-Mordecai: "I got this..._*He poke her nose* now?"  
_-Death: "Oh...Oh my sorry, I was little slut around."  
-Star: "You bet."  
-Mordecai: "Good one Bro."  
_Death Bride yawn as she look at Inko then to them._

-Death: "Alright I'm not messing around, this time I'll go serious...Heavy Star, you will join to our club...The Phantom Watcher."  
-Star: "The Phantom Watcher? Brother...please explain."  
-Mordecai: "Baka I already tell you, we are Hunting some Evil Spirits."  
-Star: "Oh right...shit."  
-Inko: "Don't worry Star, you will love this job, I know we all weird and having sexual experience, but when you vanish some evil spirit, you will feel comfy with us Nya!"  
-Mordecai: "That right."  
-Star: "So...when we start?"

**Upstairs Basement  
**-Death: "All melee weapons, just choose any weapon and we ready to go."  
-Star: "I'll take...The Kirehashi."  
_Everyone goes "Oooh"_

-Mordecai: "Great freaking sword bro, what you going to call it?"  
-Star: "Nitara...Bloody Nitara."  
-Death: "Then lets hunt some son of bitches."  
-Inko: NYA!"

**To be Concluded...**


	39. Chapter 36

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 36: The Flim Flam Brothers

_Mordecai and Heavy Star they came back from their night work killing evil spirits, Star enjoy his job more than his old job moving couches and other things.  
Thanks to Death Bride, she spell a magic that they could still wake up all morning until the night, so they arrive Mordecai home dropping their jacket away on the couch._

-Mordecai: "Yesh, what a night, those morons didn't see that coming and fuck Bro, you know how to fight."  
_He look surprise at him that he was using his skill fighting.  
_-Star: "What I can say? I need to defend myself from anywhere out my house, so what we will do today? it's morning."  
-Mordecai: "Good question my brother but today there nothing today special."  
_Star turn on the television as the news shows up with a breaking news.  
_  
-News: "Today on a breaking news, a big robbery on Canterlot stole "The Big Gem Ruby" one of the most value Gem Ruby of all Canterlot, on a store calls "Jewels And Crystal" there no even footages on camara that we can know who steal them, the royals guards are trying to find clue and for now we don't know if they do have.."  
-Mordecai: "A robbery? well someone was bored."  
-Star: "Ah Mordecai, I thought this is a peaceful place."  
-Mordecai: "It is but it just was a robbery I mean come on, they don't have guns in here, we got weapons, for example, my sweet Scythe."  
-Star: "Nevermind...I guess we will go solve this case?"  
-Mordecai: "I don't want to be such a show off hero."  
_Suddely the door knocks.  
__***Knock Knock***_

-Both: "It's open!"  
_Bon Bon and Lyra show up on the door with a exited news, but then they interrup byvthemselves looking at Heavy Star, they gaps and smile at him._

-Bon Bon & Lyra: "Hello!"  
-Star: "Oh uh hello?"  
-Mordecai: "Lyra? Bon? something cut your sight?"  
-Bon: "Oh sorry about that, but we have hear rumours that there this "New Dragon" in town that it is familiar with Mordecai and well we want it to visit you but the same time we-"  
_Lyra interrup Bon.  
_-Lyra: "We got a new mission for you two if your up too!"  
_Mordecai and Star look each other as Mordecai smile at him raising an eyebrow same time. Star whisper to him._

-Star: "Uh no.."  
-Mordecai: "Come on, just once."  
-Star: "You show me hunting and now mission, now are you a secret agent?"  
-Mordecai: "Yes and you will come to us."  
-Star: "Why? can't we rest for while my uh eh...i'm sleepy."  
-Mordecai: "Death give us a spell for one night so your good to get your lazy feets off the couch, your ass on your work and your brains to run down the adventures."  
-Star: "Fine you got me a point, but the next time you freaking better let me go to sleep, even if I have this spell right now."  
-Mordecai: "Deal."  
_He turn to the mares smiling._

-Mordecai: "Lead us the way mares."

**15 Seconds later on Octavia house  
**_Octavia remove the picture wall to use the secret code, Star was impress.  
_  
-Star: "Oh wow...oh wow..."  
_The elevator opens and they all enter.  
_-Mordecai: "Keep saying wow and you will remind yourself about Men in Black."  
-Star: "I hope you and I we talk more than what you told me few days ago."

**Minutes later on The Mareship, Octavia office.  
**-Octavia: "Mares and Dragons."  
_They were all in their chairs listening to Octavia, Heavy Star was still looking around the place.  
_"There was a robbery today yes I know you don't say blah blah blah, but thanks to Lyra and Bon Bon we track down the thiefs and this are The Flim Flam Brothers."  
_Suddely Mordecai laugh hard on that one all mares looking at him._

-Mordecai: "HAHAHAHA those two rob a store? I could never believe that, I thought they still selling stuff."  
-Octavia: "They are still selling stuff but we know they got the big gem ruby and they hiding it on "Manehattan" on their warehouse as a store."  
-Star: "Manehattan? I'm so really lost."  
-Mordecai: "Don't worry brother, you will see hows goes over there, just remind me, don't do anything stupid when we get there in...10 minutes."  
-Star: "What?"  
-Octavia: "Mordecai and Heavy Star!"  
_They jumpscare as they look quick at her._

-Both: "Yeah?!"  
-Octavia: "You will go together to get that Gem back."  
-Mordecai: "And how exacly?"  
-Berry: "Explosion?!"  
-Octavia: "No..."  
-Rarity: "Sound nice with explosions."  
_Mordecai whisper at Rarity, "Now that turn me on." She blush deep as Octavia intterup.  
_-Octavia: "It's not nothing about explosion!"  
-Derpy: "MUFFINS!"  
_They all cheers except Octavia, she was upset with them as she let a yell.  
_-Octavia: "NO! It's not about MUFFINS! not about EXPLOSIONS! it's about to a DISTRACT THEM OUT so Rarity could track down the gem."  
-Mordecai: "Ah, lucky and I was going to steal the gem for her."  
_Mordecai look at Rarity winking at her, Rarity blushes deep as she bite her lips, Star and other mares roll they eyes giggling too._

-Octavia: "Ugh...Come on every pony else let get moving, Lyra,Bon you know what to do, Derpy and Berry give them what they need and remember Flim Flam are innocent so don't open fire from you guys."  
-Mordecai: "I'm on it."  
-Star: "Yeah!"

**Minutes later on Secret Subway  
**_Mordecai, Heavy Star and Rarity are ready to go, Mordecai and Star were wearing they hoods from Manehattan that Derpy give them, as for Rarity, she was wearing her tight spy suit, Mordecai still peeking at Rarity flanks as Star whisper to him._

-Star: "Your disturbing me with your look on her."  
-Mordecai: "Hey, she is my future wife, we hvae common on sexual activity."  
-Star: "I don't know why you never get laid with some girl on the real world."  
-Mordecai: "I did and it was awful, so Rarity wins my respect."  
-Star: "You and your sexual pony's..."  
-Mordecai: "Admit it that Fluttershy is on crush on you."  
-Star: "W-What? nah your just messing with me."  
-Rarity: "Boys...the train its ready."  
-Mordecai: "Let go then!"  
_He slap her flank as she gaps and giggles, she follow him as she jump on his back hugging him. Star was tired of they love but he goes as well on the train, they all sit down as the tv turn on, Lyra and Bon Bon on the cam they checking everything on the train and it was good to go._

-Lyra: "Good to go, hold on tight and we left in 3...2...1"  
_"Vooosshhhhhh"  
The train shoot going to Manehattan, Star was holding tight on a pipe as Mordecai and Rarity smiling together and kissing, when they arrive to Manehattan under 10 seconds, Star was finally letting the pipe off from his hands nervous from the speed, he leave the train, Mordecai and Rarity as always hugging together getting out of the train, then they walk on the sewers where Rarity mostly hate._

-Rarity: "Uh Rats, Fucking dirt, mud and stinky."  
-Star: "Damn, language girl."  
-Mordecai: "Haha!"  
-Rarity: "Oh relax, like you never say fuck on your life, beside it's good to say it when you need to get off from the chest."  
-Mordecai: "She got a point."  
-Star: "Ok so what we have to do?"  
-Mordecai: "Alright here the plan...Brother, you will come to me for a walk to they store that Octavia told me as she give me this map..."  
_He show a map that Octavia give to her.  
_"There the Exit/Entrance sewers we are heading because it's very close to the store "Flim Flam Brothers Extra Gift Shop" weird store right? well as I was saying, Rarity sense the store is pretty close, you will go behind as you use what Lyra give to you, the grapple hook, go to the rooftop and do your business, we will distract them as long we can, just make it nice and quick."  
_They all agree as they go out to the sewers, Rarity she do what he say going behind the store, Mordecai and Heavy Star goes to the entrance as they enter, Flim and Flam pop out nowhere as they welcome them._

-Flim & Flam: "Welcome to The Flim Flam Brothers Extra Gift Shop!"  
-Flim: "I'm Flim and this is Flam!"  
-Flam: "Flim! what are we selling?"  
-Flim: "We are selling almost anything we see, we look, we take it, either is good or bad, pieces or anything you see, take yours bits, it will be yours."  
_Flam goes close to Mordecai._  
-Flam: "And we can see we got two dragons from ponyville what I hear, you most be Mordecai Krusher right?"  
-Mordecai: "The only uh one only heh."  
-Flam: "And this other dragon? Brother?"  
-Mordecai: "Heavy Star that his name."  
-Flim: "Heavy Star?! let me guess, you rock on too with your big brother right there?"  
-Star: "Uh I actually I'm his big brother."  
-Mordecai: "He got a point."  
-Flam: "Well we look both of you the same, same age, same thing now we got a good deal for you."  
_Mordecai thinks on his mind as he get bored with them: (Come on Rarity darling, find the Gem and let get the heck out of here.)  
__**  
Meanwhile on Rarity duty  
**__She was already inside on the vent crawling as she hear the Flim Flam Brothers making business with Mordecai and Heavy Star, Rarity peek for a moment if they are fine but they are, she keep crawling as she use her magic to track down the Gem and it was even closer as she feels. "It must be even more closer than I expect, don't worry boys, once mommy get the big gem, we will take a big break." she say on her mind._

_**Back with The Brothers  
**_-Star: "I say I love that guitar no matter what."  
-Mordecai: "But look at it, I bet you can broke it in 10 seconds."  
-Star: "That's the point!"  
-Mordecai: "Your going to waste good bits brother and we are not here for sho- oh hohohooo...what is that!"  
_He look a book that say "Karma-Sutra-Pony" Flim took it as he open his eyes wide.  
_-Flim: Flam! where you get this book?! this some sexuality! costumer will not buy it."  
-Flam: "I'm sorry! I didn't know what book was it until you say it."  
-Mordecai: "I'll buy it!"  
_All of them looks at him.  
_-Star: "B-...fucking...fuck brother I don't know how you...fucking love this things."  
-Mordecai: "Because sex it's so awesome no matter what, in the end, I'm buying this so how much?"  
-Flim & Flam: "Ummm...we can't let this book on the store...10 bits?"  
-Mordecai: "Take it!"  
_He quick pull out 10 bits giving to Flim on his hooves, Flim smile at him, Mordecai got a idea for little distracting.  
_"Hey Flim, tell me more about your business, what happened with the "Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000?"  
-Flam: "Oh that junky, well we trying to fixing it!"  
-Flim: "Don't call "junky" brother, that "junky" help our business for while."  
-Mordecai: "Relax don't fight for that, we call what we can in a peaceful words."  
_Star whisper to Mordecai.  
_-Star: "Good words for a idiot."

_**Meanwhile on Rarity duty  
**__She finally reach a secret basement and there it was "The Big Gem Ruby" she smile big but she notice it was very lock up for ruby like this one. Rarity use her perfume as she reveal Laser's, if she step on it she will alert them, she think for while to defuse them, she look front as she saw a control on the wall, she whisper herself.  
"That must be the control to defuse it, but how I could pass with this laser blocking my way...wait I minute, how silly I am, all I have to do is to use my mirror..."  
She took a little box, she open and there was a mirror, she put on the laser so it reflect away from her, she could move her whole coat and mare to the other side of the laser that was blocking her and she did, she made it passing them as she quick turn off the control but the only laser as been defuse, infact all of it the store._

_**Back with the Brothers  
**_-Mordecai: "Wow light went off."  
-Star: "I hate when that happened."  
-Flim & Flam: "And we hate when you spys are going to steal from me"  
_They quick using her magic carrying two machete as they put them on their neck.  
_-Star: "Oh shit! What do we do?"  
-Mordecai: "We just stay calm."  
-Star: "Calm?! they will kill us!"  
-Mordecai: "Oh just re-"  
-Flim & Flam: "SILENT'S!"  
_They shut up as Mordecai roll his eyes to them.  
_-Flam: "Don't do that, that mean."  
-Mordecai: "Your right that mean, but there something bothers me."  
-Flim: "Speak quick then."  
_He point quick on the front.  
_-Mordecai: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
_Flim & Flam look behind them as Mordecai grab their heads and hit them with their own heads knocking them off.  
_-Star: "Fucking damn you kill them!"  
-Mordecai: "Nah, I knock them off, If I kill them, I should break their necks and beside..."  
_He took one machete as he cut their horns off.  
_"Making sure they don't wake up and use magic."  
-Star: "Now what?"  
-Mordecai: "Find Rarity, i'll handle this."

_**Minutes later  
**__All 3 were ready to go, as for the Flim Flam Brothers they were tie up in the chair with a note to report the police once they come, they all leave the store as they quick going to the sewers as the cops are heading to the store, as they go walking to the sewers, Mordecai speak._

-Mordecai: "Well, we did a good job."  
-Rarity: "Yes, it was I could not believe you two survive on that danger situation."  
-Star: "Thanks to your future husband, his the one who save us."  
-Rarity: "I told you my man it's a hero."  
-Mordecai: "Not here, not now."  
_They all laugh together as they go to the secret subway._

**Hours Later  
**_Back on Ponyville on Mordecai House, they were watching the television as they hear the good news._

-News: "Breaking news, The Big Gem Ruby as been replace back on the store "Jewels and Crystals" the cops also find the witnesses who stole the gem was The Flim Flam Brothers that they were tie up on their store letting a note that say "Cops this two stole the big gem ruby, we leave the gem on the table right next to you safe, if you wonder who we are, we are just doing justice."  
-Star: "Now you acting Batman right?"  
-Mordecai: "Fucking-A, hey bro tomorrow I'm going to Fluttershy house to help her on her little farm, want to come?"  
-Star: "A big work again?"  
-Mordecai: "Nah just visiting her, so yes or no?"  
-Star: "I'll give it a shoot."  
-Mordecai: "You should because you make her crazy."  
-Star: "What you talking about?"  
_Mordecai throw him a book, and it was the same book from Manehattan "Karma-Sutra-Pony."  
_"Oh no, no Brother, no."  
-Mordecai: "Don't be shy like her, now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep."  
-Star: "Good night then."  
-Mordecai: "Good Nighty Night."  
_He leave him alone as Star lay down on the couch, he stare at the book then the tv, he took the controller and turn it off, he keep thinking why he buy this book for him? he start to open the first page then he start to read it, Star talk.  
_-Star: "Don't know why I'm reading this, but this world it's so wicked but I better I guess to read it...oh brother...you grow up so much...in a weird way like me...talking about weird, I'm starting to get this...weird...feels...that is hot..."

**To be Concluded...**


	40. Chapter 37

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 37: Crush on that!

_Heavy Star was continue reading the book that Mordecai give to him "Karma-Sutra-Pony" he got little interesting on it, suddely Mordecai walk down the stairs as he look his brother reading, he take a empty plastic cup and throw at him making Star look around then to him._

-Mordecai: "Hey brother, I'm ready to go Fluttershy house, are you coming or what?"  
-Star: "Ah right, I almost forgot about her."  
-Mordecai: "And you still reading that book, what got into you this time?"  
-Star: "Me? you the one who give it to me, I'm just reading because I got nothing to do."  
-Mordecai: "You could use my console games that I got."  
-Star: "I'm not much into games, I miss my old PC..."  
-Mordecai: "Cheer up, we will get you a PC soon it must be here somewhere on Equestria."  
-Star: "Yeah let just go."

_They went to take a walk on Ponyville, Heavy Star was looking around like still thinking how this universe or dimension exist, Mordecai look at him as he smirk getting a idea to a question for him._

-Mordecai: "Hey brother."  
-Star: "Yeah?"  
-Mordecai: "What would happened if Fluttershy its really on crush on you?"  
-Star: "Are you really annoying me with this one?"  
-Mordecai: "Be honest I mean she is wonderful for you."  
-Star: "Brother i'm still a human not a freak."  
-Mordecai: "Well not anymore because we are dragons, I'm a dragon whos getting marry by a pony and even get laid with other mares when you aren't was here, and you big brother, you are a dragon same like me, so live with it or not and beside, Fluttershy its perfect for you."  
-Star: "Uhh, good thing our mother not here to see this."  
-Mordecai: "For now..."

_They arrive Fluttershy house as they look up watching birds flying around the house, then suddely the door open and bunch of butterfly fly away, Fluttershy was there cleaning the house getting out the dust, she look at them and gaps but smile surprise looking at Heavy Star and Mordecai together._

-Fluttershy: "H-Hello guys, I see you brought your brother for cleaning?"  
-Mordecai: "Yes and he actually want to see you too."  
-Star: "Fu-"  
_He get quite little upset with his brother but Fluttershy look at him smiling as she grab his hand pulling gentle to the door.  
_-Fluttershy: "Oh well, I do need help over here then can you um...take my Angel a bath?"  
-Star: "Angel?"  
_Suddely a bunny jump on Mordecai head then to Star on his arms.  
_-Mordecai: "Hey my hair...dammit..."  
-Fluttershy: "Oh s-sorry, um Mordi can you do what I ask you early? sorry."  
-Mordecai: "Ah it's alright, I'm on it, i'll leave you two."  
_He leavy them alone as for Angel he get curious with Heavy Star touching his nose with his paws, Fluttershy giggles to him.  
_-Fluttershy: "He his very very very curious with you, remind me when Angel attack your brother when he first arrive."  
-Star: "Ha-ha, you should told me that soon, now I know how to bother him."  
-Fluttershy: "I should not say that or else bad happened..."  
-Star: "Don't worry, it not like what you think ruining friendship because of that, he his my brother after all...um Angel bath?"  
-Fluttershy: "Oh follow me."

_**Meanwhile on Mordecai  
**__Mordecai was cleaning the little farm that Fluttershy got for the chickens, he clean a lot on the little barn all around of it._

-Mordecai: "Phew...that should do it...uh? whos poking my feet?"  
_One of the chicken poke his feet repeating and repeating, Mordecai laugh a bit.  
_"Hoho ok that enough you chicken shoo...I say shoo, dammit you chick-freak, that hurt!"  
_He push the chicken away with his feet then suddely a lot of chicken looks at him, he get freak out.  
_"Oh now I remember the myth...don't fuck with the chicken or else...oh no NooOOO!"

_**Back to Fluttershy and Star on the bathroom  
**__They were cleaning Angel on the bath but Angel was trying to escape, Shy and Star have been talking about good stuff on their life, Fluttershy still her heart beat a lot with him even when he is closer to him, she could not think for another question or to talk about it but then she pop out a idea._

-Fluttershy: "Oh um...hey um..Star, why do you like your nickname Heavy Star?"  
-Star: "Oh, well I didn't see that coming but uh, I'll tell you why...I always look on the night stars and one of my favorite star it's my own star that call Heavy Star, why heavy? because it what keep my life goes well...not in a bad way of course."  
-Fluttershy: "Sound interesting on your world...i'm sorry if your not looking your star on here...you sure miss it."  
-Star: "I...um...actually..eh."  
_They look together as they blush as Star trying to say it from his chest but then Angel jump out the bath making them surprise but when they try to catch Angel, the water and the soap from their feets trip to them making them fall on the bathtub together, Shy was top from him as they even look even more closer, now Heavy Star realise that Fluttershy she is actually in love with him, he touch her cheek slowly as Shy blush even more deep and closing their eyes, suddely Mordecai show up wounded by the chickens on the door yelling in scare making interrupt with their "almost" kiss._

-Mordecai: "Fluttershy! this fucking chicken I-"  
_They all both awkwardly quite when Mordecai see them on the bathtub, but then chickens attack to Mordecai making him falling on the floor, Star and Shy jump on the bathtub helping Mordecai with his trouble.  
Later on Mordecai was on Fluttershy bedroom covering with bandage from his wound, they leave him alone so he could take a rest._

-Star: "S-Sorry that this happened, don't know how went wrong with him and the chicken...but all I can tell he his bad with them."  
-Fluttershy: "That ok, maybe he didn't care himself, let do the work that he didn't finish with me."  
-Star: "Good idea."  
_They go to back where Mordecai didn't finish his job, when they look around the farm, it was a mess with eggs everywhere and feathers too, Fluttershy and Star was surprise by it.  
_-Star: "You know my brother make a deep mess..."  
-Fluttershy: "Atless we could clean more together..."  
-Star: "You got a point...remind me I have to give a knuckle sandwich to him."  
-Fluttershy: "Ok."

_**Meanwhile on Mordecai  
**__He was dreaming, dreaming about his wedding with Rarity, it was on Canterlot and all his and her friends were there watching the wedding, good time and a good day, he was already suit up with his tuxedo and the wedding music start to play, he look at his "Best Man" his brother happy then he turn his head right and see the 6 mares and the 6 secret mares smiling at him, when he look front he notice Rarity walking with her beautiful bride full of diamonds, when she get close to him as Mordecai smile, her eyes turn green and her smile smirks to him, Mordecai gaps quick until Rarity push her head to him making him to wake up._

-Mordecai: "Ah shit..Offf..offf...offf...it was just a nightmare...simple...nightmare...ow my feet, those chicken really hurt me...but why about that nightmare...I guess was for the chickens, I'm going to sleep for while, I wonder how those two are doing?"

_**Back at the mini barn  
**__They both cleaning inside of it, thanks to Mordecai work, they could finish quick on the barn but suddely Fluttershy accident trip on a bucket as she land on Star._

-Star & Fluttershy: "Owww..."  
-Star: "You ok?"  
-Fluttershy: "Yes I-"  
_They look each other eyes contact, she gaps a little but still staring his eyes as for him he keep having his feeling inside his chest that he don't know what to say, but suddely Fluttershy kiss his lip but she stop, he look at her as he finally feels what was inside of him, Crush on her, he touch her cheek and slowly kisses her back, Fluttershy return his kiss slowly and deep as she start touching his dragon skin on his arm._

_**Minutes later, back to Mordecai  
**__He wake up once again on his bed getting annoyed by a sound from outside, he look around to see what it is, he stand up and walk to the window, when he look outside, he saw a dragon tail and feets and hooves on the mini barn, they were moving together as he think what going on in there? he look carefully and he remind that it was them but why? he goes down the stairs looking the door open, he goes outside hiding and saw them having sex, he gaps quite as he smirks still looking at them as they riding on a wild sex.  
Mordecai whisper himself._

-Mordecai: "Well I'll be damn, having sex with Fluttershy brother? yeah that right...ride like that, learn what you read on that book...I should leave those two alone."  
_He quick goes back on the house but he slam accident the door making Mordecai little nervous but goes up while Star and Fluttershy stop and looking back._

-Star: "Do you think was him?"  
-Fluttershy: "No, I guess was Angel that close the door...oohhh ahhh...please iipp..faster.."  
-Star: "Yes my Shy."  
_Heavy Star move his hip more faster to her letting her a big moan, she hold on tight on the wood floor, looking at him enjoying his sex with shy, he was thinking his brother words "Well not anymore because we are dragons, I'm a dragon whos getting marry by a pony and even get laid with other mares when you aren't was here, and you big brother, you are a dragon same like me, so live with it or not and beside, Fluttershy its perfect for you."  
He smile as he already know how he feels, happyness, he got what he want, even the same as him having Fluttershy, he love it and he love her, her feels, her kind, her life._

-Fluttershy: "C-C-Cumming!"  
-Star: "Oh! ahh ahh inside?"  
-Fluttershy: "N-No! I don't want to have babys yet..ahh ahh ohhh ohhhh...anywhere."  
-Star: "Yes!"  
_He quick move her on the floor as he cum on her coat around, they start to breathing together as Star pull gentle her to him and kissing her romantic, Shy enjoy his lips._

_**Later outside of Fluttershy House  
**__Mordecai and Heavy Star were waving a goodbye to her, Fluttershy was so very happy that Star and her were together, they start to walk together back to Ponyville, Mordecai talk._

-Mordecai: "So...did the book work?"  
-Star: "What book?"  
_He wink at him.  
_"You son of a-"  
-Mordecai: "Before you say something like that, you were the one who get laid and not me this time."  
-Star: "Ugh fine...but I have to tell you something."  
-Mordecai: "What?"  
-Star: "You get beating by a bunny, Ha-Ha!"  
-Mordecai: "Motherfuck-"

**To be Concluded...**


	41. Chapter 38

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 38: Cupcakes vs Candy  
Part 1: "Twisted Surprise"

_It was a sunny day on Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake were doing their work, making cupcakes and cakes, suddely Derpy Hooves show up with a letter for Pinkie Pie._

-Derpy: "Letter for Pinkie!"  
-Pinkie: "UUU a letter let see let see."  
_She took the letter as she well give to Derpy a cupcake, Derpy fly away happy with her cupcake as for Pinkie Pie quick open the card but then...  
_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_All Ponyville look around what was that scream but then Mordecai stop for a moment helping a mare moving boxes as he listen the scream, he look the Sugarcube Corner hoping that voice was from her._

-Mordecai: "Lady can't finish the work right now, I got to see if she's ok."  
_He leave her with the boxes as he run to the store, he look at Ms. Cup Cake cleaning the floor from a cake.  
_"Hey Ms. Cup Cake, what happened?"  
: "Oh it was Pinkie who accident hit the cake while she read a letter who celestia know why the bad news from her."  
-Mordecai: "Any idea where she goes?"  
: "Upstairs in her bedroom I guess, make sure she feel better before she destroy anything else sweetness."

_He went upstairs as he look the twins baby playing on the floor, he touches their heads saying hi to them, he reach to Pinkie door as he knock it._

-Mordecai: "Hey Pinkie, it's me your favourite Mordi rockstar."  
-Pinkie: "Mordi! come in!"  
_He enter as he see her with a double barrel shotgun same colour as the Party Cannon, he freak out.  
_-Mordecai: "Holy shit Pinki! careful where you point that gun."  
-Pinkie: "Don't worry it's not a real shotgun."  
-Mordecai: "So there guns on Equestria great!."  
-Pinkie: "Silly, it's ilegal to have "Real" guns anywhere but fake yes is legal."  
-Mordecai: "Well on second thought, I thought you would kill someone like me."  
-Pinkie: "I'll never kill you beside I..."  
_She kisses his lip deep as she broke the kiss by her jumping skill.  
_"Love you my rockstar!"  
-Mordecai: "Oh you Pinkie..."  
-Pinkie: "Mordi, I need you to do a huge favor for me and I promise I'll never do this again."  
-Mordecai: "Okey? so what is it?"  
-Pinkie: "Be my boyfriend until he is really gone."  
_Mordecai open his eyes wide._  
-Mordecai: "Wow Pinkie look, benefits It's alright but been together as a couple kind of affect my relacionship, she told me that I could laid any mares as long i'm not into a real relacionship."  
-Pinkie: "Uugh..."  
-Mordecai: "Look, could you let me read the letter he send you?"  
_She give the letter as she looking down, he start to read it:  
"Dear Pinkie,  
Sorry I was really...really...really jerk on you for not selling cupcakes and all sweet stuff you got, I was all focusing on candys and candys, I have feeling bad myself sense you dump me, It was my fault, but I promise that if we sell next time together some cupcakes and candys, and by that I'm heading to Ponyville to stay for while until we I'll help you all you need, I promise, because I love you my cupcake...please forgive me, your my whole sweet life than my candy maker.  
Love, Candy Pop."_

-Mordecai: "Um...he just apologies to you, beside you never told me and i'm guessing any your friends about this."  
-Pinkie: "Oh silly, my friends know all the stories about me and my "Exy" Boyfriend."  
-Mordecai: "Exy?"  
-Pinkie: "Ex, I always say Exy cause sound funny jijijiji, but but but, can you do that favor pleaseeee..."  
-Mordecai: "Uh..."  
_He gets worried about been couple with Pinkie Pie and her ridiculous ways, he think for while but he pop out with a idea.  
_"Pinkie look, I can't but I can help you in a different way."  
-Pinkie: "Well ugh, okie doki loki."  
-Mordecai: "Ok here's the plan..."

_**Later on Ponyville  
**__All the 6 Mares and The Dragons Brothers (Mordecai & Heavy Star) were group together, Mordecai told every friends about the news and explain more lately to Heavy Star to understand._

-Mordecai: "Alright here's the plan, sense he coming to Ponyville and he will "Try" to win her heart back, we will try to act like we don't love his candy."  
-Applejack: "That's kinda lie Mordi, you are very honesty and stuff but ya don't have to do lies."  
-Pinkie: "AJ right about that, he will hurt his feeling...but he hurt my feelings too..."  
-Mordecai: "And that how you take revenge for hurting your feelings."  
-Rarity: "That's kinda deep rude but she is my best friend no matter what, so I will do this for Pinkie."  
-Dash: "For Pinkie!"  
-Twilight: "For Pinkie Pie!"  
-Applejack: "Yeehaw! for Pinkie!"  
-Fluttershy: "Yay!"  
-Star: "For uh, Pinkie Pie."  
-Mordecai: "Now that what I want it hear, lets wait when he come, remember Pinkie, it's up to you and act nice."  
-Pinkie: "I'm on it!"

_**Minutes later on Sugarcube Corner  
**__Mordecai and Pinkie Pie were waiting for him, Mordi was sleeping on a chair as for Pinkie was cleaning her "Shotgun Party", suddely the door open and it was a Stallion colour Pink and his hair was White Mohawk with strip line Pink too, his eyes were light blue and he was also a unicorn, Pinkie Pie look at him serious but she calm down._

-Pinkie: "Well hello hello Candy Poopy Pop."  
-Candy: "H-Hey Pinkie...hows going?"  
-Pinkie: "Oh goody goody, hows your business your candys?"  
-Candy: "It's not quite alright."  
_He look down sadly as she notice his sad face, she feel little down from him but she try to focus more, Mordecai wake up on his dream as he look at him.  
_-Mordecai: "Uh hey, you must be Candy Pop?"  
-Candy: "Uh? Oh my gosh...you are Mordecai Krusher! the unknown rockstar."  
-Mordecai: "Yeah that's me alright, so I hear you got business with Pinkie i'm I right?  
_He look at him surprise by his question.  
_-Candy: "Yeah I am I want it to see if Pinkie here could um, work together like we use too."  
-Pinkie: "Candy I...can't."  
_The two look at Pinkie Pie, Candy was little hurt but he smirk.  
_-Candy: "That's ok Pinkie."  
_They both look at him curious.  
_"I knew you didn't want me to accept it, so what I did, not only I came here to "Try" steal your lovely sweetness heart, I'm trying to beat your cupcakes into candys."  
_He quick use his magic to take a remote control, Mordecai quick jump on his chair but it was too late_, _he push the button but and the floor start shaking, all the ground was shaking, Pinkie and Mordecai look around but when they look outside of the window, there was raising on the ground a store right next to Sugarcube Corner, the store call "Candy Rush" all ponyville looking at the store impressive, curious about it, suddely Candy Pop with a top pink hat show up with his microphone._

-Candy: "Mares and Gentleman! did I interrupt you into something? of course I do! because for now on we got a new candy store, that right! a new candy store "CANDY RUSH!" everything right here is candy for everypony!"  
_All ponys clap with their hoofs as for Mordecai and Pinkie they were upset.  
_-Mordecai: "Well that one son of a bitch Exy you got."  
-Pinkie: "I told you Mordi, that Exy of mine it's very nuts and only cares it's about candys than any pony...like me."  
_She let a tear off her cheek, Mordecai looks at her as he hug her, Mordecai whisper her ear.  
_-Mordecai: "Don't worry Pinkie...I wont let you down and your business, this stallion will be over in no time."  
-Pinkie: "Mordi...when we finish..."  
_Her hair goes down all depress.  
_"I want to do something with you...can you?"  
-Mordecai: "Of course Pinkie, anything for you that what friends for right?"  
_Pinkie hair goes poofy again as she hug tight to him.  
_-Pinkie: "Yes!"  
-Mordecai: "Hohoo, Pinkie your crushy me."  
-Pinkie: "Sorry...so what now."  
-Mordecai: "We need a plan...Pinkie call our friends, we got work to do."

**To be Concluded...**


	42. Chapter 39

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 39: Cupcakes vs Candy  
Part 2: "Sweet Fight"

_All 6 Mares and The Dragons Brothers were on Sugarcube Corner grouping for a plan, to take Sugar Rush down, Mordecai talk on this one._

-Mordecai: "Mares...and brother, we got a problem, as we can see, we didn't see that coming this new store thats call Candy Rush, the owner as you can see is her "Exy" Candy Pop, he didn't try, well he did a bit to try take her love to him but I guess we got fool."  
-Rarity: "So Pinkie have a new challenger?"  
-Mordecai: "Yes sweetheart, and that bad for her because what I see..."  
_he walk to the window as he look other ponies entering the shop.  
_"This costumers are loving his store and we need this costumers to get in here because if you don't, no bits means no cupcakes."  
_Pinkie Pie suddely cry a lot making her tears wet to Rainbow Dash, Dash grumps a bit but she hug her trying to calm her down.  
_-Dash: "Shh Shh stop it, your making my mare wet."  
-Mordecai: "Sound dirty but taken, anyway I got a plan, Twilight, as for Princess of Ponyville...or Canterlot I guess? can you stop him to sell here rather than selling somewhere else?"  
-Twilight: "I'm on it, you all wait here."  
_She leave with royalty outside, all mares were happy that is was a great idea after all._

_**5 Minutes later  
**__Twilight came back with a worried face, All looks at her as for Mordecai speak._

-Mordecai: "Well?"  
-Twilight: "I'm...sorry but he got a contract that he will sell ponyville...I can't break that law as a royal princess."  
-Star: "Well what a waste of time."  
-Dash: "More like a killjoy."  
-Applejack: "Yup."  
-Fluttershy: "Then what we will do now?"  
-Mordecai: "I got this, i'm going to speak with him."  
_He stand up quick as he walk to the exit, Heavy Star yawns as he pet Fluttershy head, she smile at him and hug him with cuddle, Applejack look at them suspicious as she ask.  
_-Applejack: "Sense when you two cuddle eachother?"  
_All mares looks at them as they blush and nervous._

_**Meanwhile in Candy Rush  
**__Mordecai enter on the shop, inside it was all colour blue with pink, a style of a 90s Bar, there were candys everywhere to order, Candy Pop show up and welcome to him._

-Candy: "Welcome Mordecai "The Unknown Rockstar", welcome to Candy Rush, I make candys and sell them, whatever you like it or love it, sit down so I can make you milkshake for you too!"  
-Mordecai: "Listen you- wait, did you say Milkshake?"  
-Candy: "Yeah! all flavour style for you."  
-Mordecai: "Give me 2 large milkshakes, one of vainilla and one of strawberry."  
_Later on the bar, they were drinking their milkshake.  
_-Mordecai: "Oh sweet, this is tasty one...mmm..."  
-Candy: "I know that, I learn it from a secret recipe, can't tell you of course!"  
-Mordecai: "Well whatever recipe it is, fucking great...wait a min, Hey Candy Pops."  
-Candy: "Yes?"  
-Mordecai: "We need to talk, alone."

_**Back at the Sugarcube Corner  
**_-Dash: "Congrats Fluttershy and Star!"  
-Pinkie: "YAY! way to go!"  
-Applejack: "I'll be damn dammit damn."  
-Twilight: "Thats sound a very good plan."  
_They were congrats to Fluttershy and Heavy Star for their relacionship, suddely Mordecai enter with his milkshake strawberry.  
_-Mordecai: "Well um, Pinkie?"  
-Pinkie: "Yes Mordi?"  
-Mordecai: "We got good news and bad news...the good news theres one way to move your Exy away from you."  
_Everypony get surprise by is news, Pinkie Pie was still listening to him.  
_-Pinkie: "So what the bad news?"  
-Mordecai: "You must challenge to him in a "Sweet Fight" the must who sell more candy and cupcakes it's the winner, but if somepony lose on the challenge, it's out of the business."  
_All the mares includes Mr. and Ms. Cakes gaps with the bad news, they all look at Pinkie Pie all shocked but very upset that turn her mane into "Pinkamena", Mordecai step back a bit with her face very serious, she look at him still upset but then she let out tears, she quick hug to him very tight with her feelings hurting by her Ex, Mordecai touches her cheek making her looking at his eyes._

-Mordecai: "Sweety, Pinky, listen, it's not over yet, we will help you right friends?"  
_All her friends lift their hoofs up include Heavy Star hand dragon, Mr. and Ms. Cakes lift their cupcakes up too and even the twins brothers cheer her up, Pinkie poof slowly her mane, Mordecai still speak to her.  
_"Now listen, here's the plan..."

_**Later on Candy Rush  
**__All ponies were eating candys and drinking milkshakes until Mordecai and Pinkie kicking the door surprise, making all ponies jumpscare by them, Candy Pop look at them._

-Candy: "Well look who's are here...Mordecai and Pinkie Pie, well?"  
-Pinkie: "I accept your challenge you Candy Mama! my cupcakes are better than your candys because my sweetness comes to Sugarcube Corner for everypony I love! and your not going to stop me by your silly candys!"  
-Candy: "You can look at them silly but your silliness will end you by tomorrow, same time, same outside of our store...who ever sell more sweet stuff winner takes all and loser leaves to the graves."  
-Mordecai: "It's a Killer Deal"  
_All ponies start to talk about it amazement of their challenge, few pony spread the words around Ponyville includes the mayor giving a absolute news, it's like a virus all around Ponyville with the news._

_**The Next Day  
**__All Mordecai friends except Pinkie Pie, were on the same place but outside, Lyra and Bon Bon help setting up a good bakery table to surprise Pinkie, Mr. and Ms. Cakes, they show up in a moment and looking all surprise by their new bakery table._

-Pinkie: "Wow!"  
-Mr. & : "Is...is...wonderful."  
-Mordecai: "We did it just for you three."  
-Applejack: "And we are going to bake some cupcake non-stop."  
-Dash: "So let make some cupcake! come on all!"  
-All: "YEAH!"  
_They start to make some cupcakes, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were helping with the ingrediants, Fluttershy and Heavy Star were design the mini store, Pinkie, Mordecai and Mr. & Ms. Cakes were making cupcakes and Rarity and Twilight were making design on the cupcakes, Lyra & Bon Bon were just waiting for the show with Berry Punch, Derpy and her lovely Dr. Whooves, Berry Punch, Octavia and Vinyl.  
Suddely another table came out nowhere but it was another bakery table that belong to Candy Rush, it was Candy Pop setting all his candys._

-Candy: "Well, well, well, look whos here, making team little sugar?"  
-Pinkie: "Don't call me sugar you freak, Mhm!"  
_She look away from him as he smirks.  
_-Candy: "Don't be such of rush Pinkie, because when I'm done you and your business, you will be sorry for everything you did to me, it's payback time.  
_Mordecai hear those word as he think back from his part, he remember he was so much anger inside of him by his Ex girlfriend Gretchen who do hurt him more a lot like him.  
"You think you can get away of this you bitch? do you know how much you hurt me after all this days, you and your god damn business with your "Boyfriends" while I been ignore by you, I did everything to you to love me much but you just want to let it out everything of me...you are sick, you just care big things than little things...I'll get my revenge someday"._

He feel bad all suddely looking down, his brother watch him curious as he goes to him.  
-Star: "Hey brother, what wrong?"  
-Mordecai: "I...I need to take a break."  
-Star: "But we just starting it, we need you."  
_Pinkie and her friends look at him curious too, but Mordecai look down again as he start walking.  
_-Mordecai: "I'm sorry Pinkie...but Mordi needs time..."  
_He leave them alone as he start to fly away, Candy laugh at them.  
_-Candy: "HAHAHA, now what wrong with him? did I tell the true? because that what will happened like him, Oohh look whos coming...pony!"  
_They all look the pony coming out there houses, they smell it and they go directly to them, Pinkie cupcakes were less making than Candy Pop, he got more candy than them, Pinkie start to get nervous because she need Mordecai to cheer her up and help their friends too, they were having a bad time but Candy still on the lead selling candys, suddely Rainbow gets upset._

-Dash: "I had it!, we need Mordecai as soon as possible, he do it faster more than us."  
-All: "We agree."  
-Rarity: "Dash, you go, your more faster to fly and try to find him. go now!"  
_As so she did, she fly away faster than a speedy bullet, she look around ponyville but then suddely he find him on the big three, he was sitting on the grass all alone thinking, she land behind him._

-Dash: "Hey bro, What wrong? why you left us? it's started!"  
-Mordecai: "..."  
-Dash: "Mordecai come on, your killing me...what wrong..."  
-Mordecai: "I don't...want to do it..."  
-Dash: "Why?"  
-Mordecai: "It's private...I can't help you guys or else I'll be hurt...by my own will."  
-Dash: "What? what you talking about? you just left us for no reason at all...look Mordecai, you help Pinkie a lot sense yesterday, what happened? you never let us down."  
-Mordecai: "... *Sigh* alright...I let you guys down because what Candy Pop say to Pinkie hurt my feelings...It remind me about my past with my...Ex, she was totally bitch to me, I was so upset with her I want it to try to get my revenge and-"  
_Rainbow Dash kiss his lip surprise as she quick push him on the grass pin him with her leg hooves, she use her wings to unzip his pants and quick with her marehood puts on his dick, he gaps in surprise as she start riding him faster._

-Dash: "Well _ahhh_, Mordecai you must forget _ahhh_ about this _ooohh fffuck_... you are not with her anymore _mmmm..._your with us.._fuckk ohh_...you are getting marry...getting laid with us _ooohhh ahhh yess... _and you with all our friend we will _fuck! _I mean busted that _fucking_ Candy Poopy out to ponyville you _fucking mmm..._understand?"  
-Mordecai: "_Oh fuck, oh fuck! _Dash you are going to faster! please slow down for while _ooohhh..._"  
-Dash: "N-No! _mmm_ you got us and I always want it to fuck you so hard and faster when you came here, _oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh yes yes yes yes..._ you are a great dragon I ever meet well actually a "human" that you use too, but now _ahhhh ahhhh!_ your awesome more than just 20% more cooler, and I..I!"  
_He quick move her on the ground as he aim his dick to her face as he cum on her, she open her mouth wide tasty is cum around her mouth, she love the taste of him.  
_"Mmmmm...it is delicious, I'll love to have a cupcake for that."  
_Mordecai pull his zipper pants on back again as he stand up quick, he even lift Rainbow Dash and cleaning her with his wings.  
He look at her smiling._

-Mordecai: "Dash, thanks a lot, I really own you this one but now let get those cupcake on the go!"  
-Dash: "Yes!"

_**Meanwhile on the competition  
**__They were all trying to make cupcakes as possible but the lines were long, some ponies were going to Candy Pop shop but suddely on the sky, they land on the ground together and he was back, Mordecai and Rainbow Dash with his "Earthquake" guitar, he speak louder._

-Mordecai: "Ladys and Gentleman, this song is present by Sugarcube Corner! and one, two and one two three four!"  
_He start playing his guitar so loud making all ponies exited, they run to their shop as they buy some cupcakes from them, Candy Pop was upset with him and Pinkie but he try to impress something but he fail, he try to give attention to other ponies but nothing, Pinkie Pie were selling more cupcakes faster than before, they win a lot of bits and for Mordecai he finish the song, they all cheer up to him and to Pinkie and her friends too, Candy Pop was still upset he even lift his table mad._

-Candy: "I have enough!"  
_Everypony looks at him.  
_"You ruin it you fool, I have all the good plan running until you busted up."  
-Mordecai: "I'm sorry but your business don't have something like this, you should know music help ponys to choose the taste of music and sweetness."  
-Candy: "I have enough I-"  
_***POW POW!*  
**__Pinkie Pie shoot her Party Shotgun on the sky making all ponys jumpscare, balloons and streamers flying up, she aim to Candy Pop as she smirks.  
_-Pinkie: "I win! I sell more stuff than your silly candy, now back your store off or I'll make it go away like a wolf blowing all those piggy houses...he can even go ka-boom with bricks."  
-Star: "Shit gets real."  
-Applejack: "Aah, I love that Pinkie when she does that...remind me when I backing off some thiefs."  
-Candy: "Careful where you aim with that sweetheart..."  
-Mordecai: "Then leave or else she will."  
_He get very nervous, he could not think another choice but to escape, so he ran away leaving everything, all ponyville cheer for victory and Pinkie jump to Mordecai hugging him tight and then the rest of their friends hugging all._

_**Later that night  
**__Mordecai, Pinkie and Mr. and were cleaning around the store, they give him the thanks to Mordecai._

: "Oh Mordi, I hope I didn't cause you trouble but for real I really thank you for saving our business."  
: "And for that, you can have all sweet stuff you like as many time you want!"  
-Mordecai: "You don't have to do that but for milkshakes I will accept that."  
-Pinkie: "Then is milkshake then! oh Mordi, can you come for a minute?"  
-Mordecai: "Sure what is it?"  
_She hop to the stairs happy while Mordecai goes upstairs with her leaving Mr. & Ms. Cake and their babys alone, he look around where Pinkie go? he think first on her bedroom so he goes to there, he open the door and there she was on the bed waiting for him, she was wearing sexy police outfit with blue strip line pink socks, Mordecai quite looking at her as his heart beat faster, she wink at him as he close the door and lock it, he smirks at her._

-Mordecai: "Well I guess my role is been a thief?"  
-Pinkie: "Jijiji, just take off your clothes you theif, you are going to jail if you don't fuck Officer Pinkie Pie."  
_She wink and bite her lips slowly, Mordecai roll his eyes and laughing a bit as he remove his clothes off, she suddely grab him and handcuff his hands behind his back, he look at Pinkie all naughty and lusty touching his skin while he lay is back to the pillow, she giggles and the first thing she grab it his dick rubbing it slowly and pleasure, he moans as he keep staring at her smiling, he speak._

-Mordecai: "Well _mm _Pinkie, I never knew you been all naughty..._ooo..._"  
-Pinkie: "You think I'm a silly pony who hop around? jijiji."  
-Mordecai: "That what I see you every day _mmm...ooo..fuck..._"  
_She quick give to him a blowjob all around his dick, she even gag it all in her mouth, Mordecai was moaning so loud he try possible to be quite sense Mr. and Ms. Cake were on the store, Pinkie Pie bite gentle his dick making Mordecai to gaps but like it._

-Pinkie: "Jijiji, you are funny when your surprise yourself, I can see your face as a birthday dragon."  
-Mordecai: "Haha, very funny..hey what you..._mmm."  
She goes top from him and kissing him around slowly and biting, she put her marehood on his dick and slowly forcing it inside, she gaps loud but Mordecai kisses her quick, she start riding him slowly and deep as she enjoy it very much, she could explode already._

_**Meanwhile downstairs  
**_ : "Ah great, I hear giant rats again."  
: "Of course not silly, it's just Mordecai and Pinkie having little mate time together."  
: "W-What? that so-"  
: "Shhh...the kids are sleeping peacefully, why don't we mate again mmm Mr...RockCake?"  
: "Honey I.._ooohhhh _your touching it..."  
: "I want right now..._mmm _basement now."

_**Back to Pinkie and Mordecai  
**_-Mordecai: "That right you naughty cop! _fuck yes, fucking yes!_"  
-Pinkie: "_O-O-O-O-O-O-OOHHH! _Mordi! your dick is getting bigger! it's tearing apart!"  
-Mordecai: "Come on Officer Pinkie you can do it better, let me help you on this one."  
_he break with his own hands the handcuff as he quick put his hands on her flanks and start spaking her hard.  
_-Pinkie: "_OH!...OH!..YES! _SPANK IT! _oooooohhhh gosh..._I'm a slut for you mordi..."  
-Mordecai: "Yeah you are one of kind for me, _fuck oh boy..going to cum..._Pinkie cupcake.."  
-Pinkie: "Yes my criminal sexual master? _ohhh uuugghhhh...aahhh.."  
_-Mordecai: "I'm cuming officer, on your knee slut."  
-Pinkie: "Yes!"  
_She quick put on her knee as Mordecai stand up on the bed and aiming at her mouth with his dick, he let his cum all inside on her mouth, she drink it and tasting it.  
_-Pinkie: "_mmmmm..._tasty delicious cum, I should add in my ingredient."  
-Mordecai: "Haha, but don't make me eat it or i'll be on rampage."  
-Pinkie: "Jijijiji don't worry, you wont...Mordi."  
-Mordecai: "Yeah Pinkie?"  
-Pinkie: "Can I call you Brother?"  
-Mordecai: "Oh boy, I got 3 brothers now in ponyville, Spike and Heavy Star and now a sister...Pinkie Pie."  
-Pinkie: "Aww, I love you Brother."  
_She hugs him tight as he fall with her in the bed together, they cuddle together and they start to fall quickly asleep.  
_-Pinkie: "I love you..so much...thank you for everything."  
-Mordecai: "It's what I'm here for...helping."

_**Meanwhile on Mordecai house  
**__Heavy Star and Fluttershy were on the bed together, Shy move her head to him and speak._  
-Fluttershy: "Did your brother don't mind about this?"  
-Star: "Don't worry, he told me he have some "little work" on the Sugarcube Corner."  
-Fluttershy: "Ok."  
_She kisses him.  
_"Goodnight my teddy dragon."  
-Star: "Goodnight my love."

_**To be Concluded...**_


	43. Chapter 40

**(Rated M for Sexual Activity on some few chapter's)**

Chapter 40: Wedding Crashers  
Part 1: "Getting Ready"

_It's been weeks sense Candy Pop retire to Ponyville, it's was bright night and cold outside on Carousel Boutique, Rarity and her sister were sleeping peacefully on their beds, the wedding dress were complete it and Mordecai with Heavy Star tuxedo were complete too, covering protection at them for taking them safety so could Heavy Star pick them up by tomorrow to Canterlot with his brother, suddely the window open with black fogs getting inside on Rarity bedroom, Rarity was sleeping deep dream on her own, but the fogs cover her bed around and slowly getting in her mouth, she cough a lot making her to waking up but the fogs were no longer around her, she shake a bit as she cover herself with a blanket._

-Rarity: "Brrr...so cold...oh no wonder the window just open...did I forget about it? *sigh* I hate when I must move my hoofs when i'm having a good dream..._ooohh..._I feel little dizzy, I must get over it quick, I don't want to passout on our wedding...oh Mordi...I love you."  
_Then she close the window as she goes back to her bed, she laydown but moving left and right to try to get her pose in a good place to sleep, but her mind drive her a little nuts, she sweat a little as she close her eyes tight trying to catch a sleep._

_**The Next Day  
**__It was on Mordecai house well actually was Heavy Star house sense Mordecai and Rarity were moving by their new house that Candy Rush store was all left off on the past few week, he did rebuild the store into a new bigger house better than his house.  
Suddely Heavy Star throw Puff to making him waking up, Mordecai quick gaps as he look his brother and his pet laughing._

-Mordecai: "Agh! what the fuck man? what do you want? I was dreaming something awesome."  
-Star: "It must be awesome but you know what not awesome? getting your ass up because you got 1 hour to go to the train station with the secret mares, they waiting for us."  
-Mordecai: "Fuck! today is the wedding?!"  
-Star: "Go get ready and ask later, I'm going to go to Rarity to get our tuxedo, just wait for me on the train station and for breakfast, Derpy made for us on the train too so move."  
_He quick jump on his bed as for Heavy Star leave him alone with Puff too.  
Later at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was trying to knock out her sleep sense she didn't well last night, Sweetie Belle came for a idea._

-Belle: "Sister! take a shower it will help you to wake you up!"  
-Rarity: "Ugh, Sister but I have to wait for Heavy Star, he will pick their tuxedo I-"  
_Sweetie Belle push on her back direct to the bathroom._  
-Belle: "I'll handle it Sister now you go to take a shower and take your time, no need to rush in things."  
-Rarity: "But i'm am so worried about this I never been on a wedding before."  
-Belle: "Your going to be fine, we will help you now go."  
_She force her to enter as she close the door, suddely Heavy Star enter the store, Sweetie Belle goes to him and hug him.  
_"Uncle! your here!"  
-Star: "Uncle? haha, my brother isn't it marry yet."  
-Belle: "So? you still my uncle I love in this town, oh before you ask everything, Rarity she is taking a shower, she didn't sleep well maybe because she was nervous by the wedding and your tuxedo's are over there hanging."  
_He look at them as he smile, he pick them up as he look his tuxedo all black and red, his favourite colours, he hug Sweetie Belle as he speak.  
_-Star: "Thanks my niece, your the best, I'll see you on Canterlot, if Rarity show up tell her we are heading over Canterlot right now."  
-Belle: "Ok Uncle!"  
_He walk away happy and Sweetie Belle goes to the bathroom door and knocking.  
_"Sister i'm going to the clubhouse, I'll be back in a minute!"  
_She left her alone but Rarity was taking a break on the shower but continue moving left and right her head trying to get relax._

_**Meanwhile on The Train Station  
**__They were all The 6 Secrets Mares (Include Vinyl Scratch as assistent from Octavia) and The Dragons Brothers, Derpy was serving her breakfast Muffins to Mordecai and Heavy Star and the rest of the crew._

-Mordecai: "_Mhmm_, Muffins for breakfast, best idea ever yet, so when the train coming? haven't we better take _mhm _"our" train station?"  
-Octavia: "We wish we could but remember that the guards will wait for us."  
-Star: "Good! I mean that kind of bad but hehe."  
-Derpy: "Your lucky that your getting marry...I wish my doctor say that to me too..."  
_They all look at her as a sorry, but Mordecai pet her mane.  
_-Mordecai: "Don't worry Derpy, wait a minute where the doc anyway?"  
_They were all looking around but then Doctor Whooves was running to them.  
_-Doc: "I'm here! I'm here!, _phew..._that was close, I was paying attention to some pretty rings, oh you must be um, Mordecai right?"  
-Mordecai: "Doctor Whooves...hoho my gosh! I mean you must be The Doctor right?"  
-Doc: "Yes that right, how do you know about me?"  
-Mordecai: "How I can explain to you...I-"  
_The train arrive interrupt them, but they all waiting for the train too stop, and they go inside.  
_-Mordecai: "We will talk about another "Time."

_**Back to Carousel Boutique  
**__All the Mares and The Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching Rarity wedding dress, all exited and clapping with their hoofs to her, she was so bright of every diamonds around her wedding dress.  
_-Twilight: "Wow Rarity, you are beautiful with your wedding dress."  
-Applejack: "And shiny."  
-Pinkie: "I'm so so so so so so happy for you!"  
-Dash: "And so jealous too."  
-Fluttershy: "I love it Rarity, but when we must go to Canterlot?"  
-Rarity: "Oh in a few hours don't worry, come on girls help me to undress it, we don't want to get little late on the train station."

_**Back to Mordecai and the crew  
**__They arrive at Canterlot, their were having fun talking each others about planning for a hang out group, the guards were waiting for them and theres was a mare too all dressed like a royal, her coat was dark green, her mane was all black and her eyes honey moon colour, all mares didn't know include the dragons brother who she is, but then she walk to Mordecai._

-Rose Glade: "Welcome Sir Mordecai Krusher, I'm Rose Glade, I see you bring your friends for the Wedding."  
-Mordecai: "Uh yeah, um I never seen you here on Canterlot before."  
-Rose: "Well you never are around to Can..ter..lot I guess."  
-Star: "That's one strange pony."  
-Vinyl: "Give it a break bro, so uh miss lady rose, can you take us you know the big party?"  
-Rose: "But of course, come."  
_They start to walk as for Lyra and Bon Bon behind, Lyra was holding a PKE Meter gadget that was turn off for a moment, Bon look at her with it and she get little upset.  
_-Bon: "What you doing with that? can't you see we in a middle of a wedding?"  
-Lyra: "S-Sorry but I forgot to let it on our home, but the meter start acting crazy when I turn it on."  
-Bon: "Maybe you accident hit it with your flanks, come on we deal with it later."  
-Lyra: "Whatever."

_**Hours laters on Canterlot  
**__It was night, the 6 mares arrive at Canterlot hour ago,the ballroom was complete for the wedding, Mordecai and the secret mares and his brother were all ready._

-Mordecai: "Well...I'm ready...I'm so ready..."  
-Star: "Brother waz up?"  
_He look down worried, he remember back then his nightmare about that Rarity attack him on the wedding, Heavy Star move his head front of him as Mordecai open is eyes wide.  
_-Octavia: "Wow Mordi, are you alright? you look like you almost passout."  
-Berry: "I even't give him nothing."  
-Star: "What wrong?"  
-Mordecai: "N-Nothing, it was a nightmare I remember."  
-Star: "About?"  
-Mordecai: "The wedding...Rarity attack me when she was walk to me."  
-Derpy: "That's scary."  
-Mordecai: "Not only that, her eyes change in a second green eyes with fangs too."  
-Bon: "Do you think that-"  
_Lyra quick took out her PKE meter as all of them watch her, the PKE was off still but when she turn it on, it was normal, just detecting normaly, suddely it goes faster slowly, everyone on the room look at it as more it grows suddely someone open the door making Lyra to turn it off quick and hide it on her back, it was Rose Glade waiting for them._

-Rose: "Al- I mean Mordecai Krusher, it's time, be ready."  
-Mordecai: "Ah shit wha wha."  
-Star: "Shh shh come with me."  
_All the crew help Mordecai to take the way to the ballroom._

_**Meanwhile at Rarity and her friends  
**__They were helping Rarity with her wedding dress, while they helping, Rarity look out of the window smiling but feels little dizzy, she try to hold her best to not notice her friends, Sweetie Belle notice her, she put her hoof into her sister hoof, she whisper to her._

-Belle: "Sister, your going to be fine, I'll be here if you need me."  
_Rarity smile but she close her eyes looking away about to tear, Sweetie Belle hug her with care, all her friends smiles at her, suddely Rose once again show up.  
_-Rose: "Girls, Bride, it's time."

**In the Ballroom Wedding  
**_Mordecai was already there waiting to come the bride, he was little nervous as he fix his bow-tie carefully, he look at his brother as he give a thump up to Mordecai, but then he got this Deja'vu all suddely, he look around slowly then he saw all the 6 Mares and The Secret Mares all smiling at him, he get little more nervous but he suddely look at Rarity all with her wedding beautiful dress all shine of diamond making Mordecai impress, he smile wide but suddely he hear a sound and it was Lyra PKE Meter making more sound, Bon Bon try to stop her._

-Bon: "Lyra what the hay, turn that thing off!"  
-Lyra: "Bon, wait you must-"  
-Bon: "Lyra Heartstring I have enough with this and your PKE bullcrap turn it off!"  
-Twilight: "What going on?"  
_Mordecai look more closer to Rarity smiling as she smirk from far, Lyra and Bon Bon were still fighting about the PKE.  
_-Lyra: "Bon Bon listen to me."  
-Bon: "Turn it off."  
-Octavia: "Lyra I comand you to stop right instead."  
-Lyra: "RARITY IT'S NOT RARITY!  
_Everypony gaps even Rarity look at Lyra upset then suddely Mordecai focus Rarity eyes at it's turn green for a second then normal, he quick grab Rarity on her mane making all ponies gaps badly once again._

-Star: "BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL?!"  
-Mordecai: "Lyra it's right, it a impostor!"  
-All: "WHAT?!"  
-Lyra: "HAHA! in yo face Bon Bon!"  
-Mordecai: "Princess Celestia...Rarity it's actually...Queen Chrysalis!  
_Every pony gaps and get scare same time.  
_"And Rose Glade it a impostor too!"  
_He point at her as she get nervous all suddely, Celestia look at Mordecai giving the "your right" she suddely use her spell to take out the spirit from Rarity and Rose Glade body and it's was true, Rarity was Queen Chrysalis and Rose Glade as a same as Chrysalis but a dragon, she was all black skin, green/blue long hair with her eyes green and she was wearing a maid outfit colour black and green too. Mordecai and all gaps looking at them but he suddely grab Chrysalis on her head._

-Mordecai: "Alright you son of a bitch what do you do with- Gah!"  
_Chrysalis force him with a push spell and then to Celestia, all ponies run except The 6 Mares and The 6 Secret Mares and the crew, guards even came but suddely a lot of changeling enter the castle, invading from everywhere, ponies were running around saving their own lifes, destruction on houses, changelings infecting others, Queen Chrysalis laughing evilish, suddely Twilight spoke._

-Twilight: "QueenChrysalis! how dare you to invade us after we throw you away many years ago!"  
-Chrys: "Ahh, Twilight Sparkles I didn't came because I want my revenge on you this one...I want him!"  
_She point with her hoof to Mordecai.  
_"I want his demonic power..."The Furious Dragon."  
_He remember it that day when he was on rage thanks to Soarin making him very mad, he stand up as he was is fighting position, suddely "Rose Glade" she goes closer to Chrysalis._

-Mordecai: "Before we go into me, who is she?"  
-Chry: "Ah she help me when I was...dying many days ago, she told me about you, about the human world too, I thought was a myth but...myth over here sometimes reveal by another myth, oh yes, care to talk...Greta Nightmare, or should I say...Gretchen?"  
_Mordecai surprise by the name as he stare at her.  
_-Greta: "Hello...Kid."  
-Mordecai: "You motherfucker..."  
_All his friends stare at her upset even his brother was upset, but mostly was most upset is was Mordecai, his skin slowly turn dark like when he use to turn into "The Furious Dragon" suddely Heavy Star touch his back, he calm down quick looking at him._

-Star: "Wow take it easy...I guess that power she mean, if you use it, it could be danger for all of us."  
-Mordecai: "But she is here...she still alive!"  
_He stare at Greta, she was acting all quite non scare of nothing.  
_-Twilight: "Your brother is right Mordecai, you better relax on that one, we need to find Rarity soon as possible to stop her, your power will become worse from her."  
-Chry: "AAH HAHAHA!, you won't find her, I hide her the best way that no one could find her, but enough talk! my babys...KILL THEM!"  
_All changelings were crawling on walls, flying inside on the windows and teleporting everywhere.  
_-Star: "You know...Mordecai, I remember when you say "Don't make me do Splatterhouse?"  
-Mordecai: "Yeah?"  
_Heavy Star grab a box and gives to him, he open it and it was a Mask that call "Terror" (reference "Splatterhouse for Genesis and Ps3/Xbox 360")  
_-Star: "Fucking do it...no regrets, we will find Rarity, just keep those fucker on the blood bath."  
-Fluttershy: "It's...feel...scary..."  
-Star: "Yeah...let back away for a moment."  
_All mares and him back away as he stare the mask for while, he was still confusing that if it was real he use to told his brother about it? but then he put it, the mask hold into his head and tight it up, he was screaming loud making the chageling back away a bit, Queen Chrysalis and Greta were backing a bit back too, his muscle grows more bigger, his biceps, arms, legs, everywhere all muscle and stronger, his tuxedo breaks except his pants and he was all complete into a freak muscle builder._

-Mordecai: "It's time to show then why we call it SPLATTERHOUSE!"  
-Chry: "Grrr...ATTAAAAAAACK!"  
_And all changeling runs to him as for the mares they run back to the exit to find Rarity, Mordecai grab two changelings heads and splat their faces on the ground making a big mess green blood around the floor, he punch,punch,punch true his way to Chrysalis and Greta, Chrysalis comand Greta to go and find the rest of them, while Chrysalis stay on the fight.  
Mordecai in the other hand he start tearing limbs, torso and heads with his bare hands to the changelings making more bloody mess around, they try to punch him but he punch them back so hard, they fly away hard making explode on the walls all guts and blood losses.  
_-Chry: "Enough of this! time to finish you so I could take your soul away!"  
-Mordecai: "Let freaking do this so I can kill...Greta Nightmare."

_**To be Concluded...**_


End file.
